The Great Coalescence Saga
by Ebona Nite
Summary: AU, multi crossovers: Ranma discovers pasts in two other lifetimes. Joining forces with Sailor Senshi, Ronin Warriors, and YuGiOh characters, they battle the forces of Chaos, a team of villains, and a confused Pluto. Sorry, I ran out of steam on this one.
1. Reflections on a Full Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Yugioh, or Ronin Warriors. If I did I'd be living in a mansion right now. This fanfic is for the enjoyment of myself and my readers, created as praise to these anime and certainly not meant to offend anybody. Other anime may appear in later chapters.

**Author's Note: _Please read so you aren't confused!_** There are three eras in this fanfic, two in the past and one of the present. Some present-day characters had previous lives in both or one of these past eras. They are in order: the Golden Millennium (Ancient Egypt), the Silver Millennium (Moon and Solar System), and Present Day (Tokyo, Japan). I am using the Japanese names for the past lives and the English names for the present day in most cases. There are exceptions, such as the Outers having the same names in the present as they did in the Silver Millennium. Also, Joey's sister has her Japanese name Shizuka used because obviously we can't have two Serenity's running around!

I would like to add that at this point, I am not sure if the Tenchi Gang or the G Boys are going to make it into this fic, but I am planning on it.

Warning: Yes, this is one of those 'Ranma is a girl' fics, but with a twist. You have been warned.

**The Great Calescence Saga**

**Chapter One: Reflections Beneath A Full Moon**

Things were quiet. The sun had set a few hours ago, the stars were coming out, and people all up and down the block were huddled in their bomb shelters wondering if the worst was over. Up on a roof, staring at the full moon, sat a red headed girl in a torn, muddy, burnt, slashed, bloody, and much-abused no-longer-white tuxedo. She sighed. _Why can't anything ever go right in my life?_ she thought. Ranma Saotome, heir to the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts, fiancé and/or rival to many, and part-time girl, found himself (or at the moment herself) wondering if he'd ever make it out of Nerima alive.

Things had been going pretty well for him lately. About a year ago Ranma had realized that he would probably always be stuck with his curse, and had 'accidentally' been locked into girl form for about two months to get used to it. Within that time Ranma had realized he actually felt more comfortable as a girl. All of his fiancés felt more like friends or sisters to him than anything else. Yet another thing to keep secret from his father. Kasumi had been the first person he'd confided in, while helping her with the housework which he did as long as no one else was around to see him doing 'women's work' as his father called it. Ranma had had to do a lot of things in secret throughout his life.

His father had tried to train him to be ignorant in anything that wasn't martial arts. The way he spoke, the way he acted around women, falling asleep in school, all of it was the act Ranma put on for his father. In actuality, Ranma had lost all respect for his father after the Neko-ken training. Genma knew a lot about martial arts (although his methods of training were questionable at best) but that was it. So Ranma snuck into libraries to study as they passed through towns on their training trip, learned manners and meditation techniques among other things from the priests at shines they occasionally stayed at, and kept secret the fact that he'd taken exams at the last school he'd been at (for two weeks) and been given a high school diploma about three months before their fateful trip to a certain cursed training ground in China.

The next person to know was Dr Tofu Ono. Dr Tofu had offered an interesting solution: he would legally adopt Ranma-chan using whatever name she wanted, so if Ranma decided to stay female he'd have a family. After all, Nodoka had made it quite clear when she finally found about the curse that while she found Ranma very manly indeed, he was to do all he could to find a cure. On the up side, the seppuku contract had been torn up.

Once Ranma had a legal identity for his female side, 'Rhea Ono' had gotten a job – a modeling job. Thus bringing in the last person Ranma would have associated with when he first met her – Nabiki.

_**Flashback**_

_Nabiki was laying on her bed reading manga when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." Must be Kasumi. Soun and Genma were out drinking, probably planning on how to get the schools united, and Akane was out at the movies with her friends. To Nabiki's surprise it was Ranma who came in. "Hey Nabs, can I talk with you?" Nabiki blinked. His speech was more... cultured than usual. "Yeah, what about?" she asked, wondering how much to charge to keep any secrets he might reveal still secrets._

_An hour later Ranma left looking happy and Nabiki was in bliss. Ranma-chan, a model and her, 'Rhea Ono's' agent! She'd be rich! She wouldn't have to worry about money for the repairs, the bills, college, or anything else! And more importantly, Ranma saw past the Ice Queen charade she'd been using to hide her pain after her mother's death. And Ranma was willing to accept her for the person she really was. She finally had a friend._

_**End Flashback**_

Up on the roof, Ranma smiled to himself. After that, Nabiki had stopped taking pictures. She'd actually become a close friend. Slowly, she'd come out of her Ice Queen shell. It hadn't been obvious to many people, but she smiled more. Nabiki did keep up the pretense of being a mercenary around home to keep their secret. And every Saturday night while Akane was out with friends they dragged Kasumi out of the house and the three of them dressed up and went to dance clubs. Ranma was female half the time too. And who'd have thought Kasumi was a great karaoke singer?

A couple months before the battle with Saffron, Ryoga had begun to realize that most of what had happened to him was his own fault. Since then, he and Ranma had renewed the friendship they'd had in middle school and Ryoga had joined the Saturday Night Gang (when he was around). No body else noticed the change in attitudes the Lost Boy and Ranma had towards one another, because they kept up the pretense of rivalry. It made for good training, fighting against each other.

Then there was the battle with Saffron, and everything started falling apart. Ranma wondered where Akane had gotten the idea Ranma had said he'd loved her. He certainly didn't remember saying anything like that! He knew he'd shouted at her not to die, that he didn't want to see her die. It didn't mean he'd fought any less hard of course; there was no way he'd have let _anyone_ die because of Saffron. Not even Akane. Ranma wasn't sure he even liked Akane anymore. She couldn't stop jumping to conclusions, blaming everything on him, calling him a pervert, and malleting him into LEO.

Somehow, his pops and Mr. Tendo had managed to knock him out and drag him to the alter earlier that day. Ranma didn't particularly want to get married to _anyone_ but honor demanded this marriage and he'd have gone through with it. Luckily, Nabiki's quick thinking had broken it up. Although not even she could have predicted the absolute destruction the Fiancé Brigade would wreak, completely leveling the dojo like that! The thing that upset him the most was when he'd been standing there (held up by Pops and Mr. Tendo) he'd asked Akane if this was what she really wanted.

_**Flashback\/** "Akane, do you really want to get married?" The short haired girl turned to him. Dressed in a western-style wedding dress and holding a large bouquet of flowers, she certainly looked stunning. Then she scowled at him. "Of course I'm going to do this. For the family honor. You'd better not screw up _my_ wedding Ranma!" _Her wedding?_ He thought. _Not ours? What am I, chopped liver?_ And then all hell broke loose. **\/End Flashback** _

Ranma-chan shuddered, remembering Kodachi's laughter, and hoped those nice men in white coats had caught her, given her her own nice white, long-sleeved jacket, and put her in a nice white padded room for a few years. Ranma-chan realized it was full dark now. Probably around midnight. With one last look up at the calming presence of the moon, she slipped back inside through a window.

Time to get some sleep. He was lucky that summer break had just started. No school in the morning. Next Fall he'd be going to Tokyo University finally. No more taking college courses online. Which was why he'd never gotten the schoolwork done for Furikin High; he had enough homework to do for college. He had to keep sneaking down into the dojo with his laptop to do it at night to avoid his father and everyone else. Stupid panda!

On the futon on the floor a giant slightly damp panda sneezed in its sleep, and continued dreaming about food.

In another part of Tokyo, a 17 year old girl with long blonde hair pulled into buns and flowing pigtails, stared sadly up at the full moon. Juuban was quiet for once, and Serena could enjoy the stars without the whole 'fighting evil by moonlight' shtick. She sighed. What had gone wrong? Was it something she did? It always seemed to be. Everything had been perfect after the fight with Galaxia. She had been _so sure_ that Darien would stay, that everything would be wonderful. Well he had stayed, but it wasn't wonderful.

_**Flashback\/** "But Darien, why?" "Grow up meatball head. Do you really think I can love you when you're always whining and crying and having klutz attacks? I'm sorry but until you can be more mature, it's over." Serena watched him walk away, silent tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't wailing and running blindly like usual. A change he didn't seem to notice at all. So it was over. Why couldn't he just love her for who she was? Instead, he'd wait for Princess Serenity to emerge. In the meantime, he left Serena all alone. **\/End Flashback** _

Serena Tsukino, aka Sailor Moon, sat on her balcony and sobbed. Well if Darien wanted her to change then she would change! But not for him, for herself. She wasn't going to take any more of his attitude. He said it was over and this time she had to accept that. It was over!

Serena slipped back inside, determined. She had changed a lot for 'her' Darien in the last half year. She had studied hard, began to pull better grades, even got into Tokyo University starting next Fall (although she had no idea what she wanted to study).

And earlier this evening her parents had given her one more thing to worry about. Mom – no, Irene – had let slip during one of her lectures that Serena was adopted. Serena had pumped her mother for information, learning that her biological parents had been killed when she was very young, and that she had a twin brother. She didn't remember having a brother in the Moon Kingdom. Then again, she didn't have very many of her memories from the Moon Kingdom. Had Luna been hiding stuff from her again?

At the Time Gate, Setsuna Maiou, aka Sailor Pluto felt a shudder in the time stream. Going over to check it out, she gasped at what she saw. Crystal Tokyo was gone! Instead there were thousands of possibilities, all branching out from the so-called 'present'. Oh a few featured Crystal Tokyo, but they were not very likely to happen now. What could have caused this? Pluto began her research.

In a completely different part of Japan, a 17 year old young man with spiky, tri-colored hair sat at his bedroom window and stared up at the full moon. Yugi Mouto wondered when everything had gone wrong. For a while it had been great. They had gotten the Pharaoh's memories back. Although Yugi felt there was still some missing, they would be recovered in time. Yami's spirit and his had merged, creating one person, one mind, and memories of both lives available to him. The Pharaoh was part of him now, so everyone just called him Yugi. Those who didn't know the truth just thought he'd hit a sudden growth spurt, as he now looked just like Yami, but with reddish-purple eyes.

Seto Kaiba stilled denied his past life as High Priest Seth, but that was expected. It seemed like Bakura and his Yami had merged as well. This was rather scary, as the Thief King's personality had been stronger and the quiet, shy kid had disappeared pretty much for good now, only popping up occasionally in the presence of Tea who it seemed Bakura had a crush on. It was rather funny to watch the cocky and annoying thief suddenly start blushing and stuttering whenever the chipper girl smiled at him. Tea, being Tea, didn't notice.

And then, about half a year ago, everything went down the drain.

Dual Monsters had just been a card game. But suddenly, monsters from the Shadow Realm had been turning up for real. Domino had never been a city where anything of the magical nature had taken place. No one had been prepared for the chaos that was more natural to places like those two wards of Tokyo – what were they again? Oh yes, Nerima and Juuban. Now Domino got to experience the 'excitement' first hand. Buildings were destroyed, people were hurt, a few even killed. Unfortunately one of the first killed had been Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's younger brother. It had tipped Seto over the edge. He absolutely refused to help them, holing himself up for months now in grief.

The monsters which had appeared were a little like the Dual Monsters. Only these were scarier, uglier, and far too real to be a comfort. Some people found they had become 'Summoners'. Yugi and Seto were two of the strongest. Mai, Joey, Bakura, and surprisingly Tea all found they also had the power to summon Shadow Monsters and other powers that had once belonged to the Magic cards. Not all Dual Monster fanatics were Summoners, and not all Summoners were Dual Monster fanatics. Those who knew the cards already had a distinct advantage, but the others were learning fast. They had to. It was all too much like the youmas in Juuban, but the regular people – or those that were Summoners – had to defend themselves instead of relying on magical girls in indecently short skirts to save them.

Yugi wondered if this was a consequence of retrieving the Pharaoh's memories. If somehow in unlocking that stone tablet he had unleashed the Shadow Games once again from the Shadow Realm. Probably. That just made him more depressed. Turning away from the window, Yugi went back to bed.

Touyoma, Japan. A peaceful city a few miles away from Tokyo. At least, this was what the average person would tell you. Ask a small boy, two young women or the six young men who rented rooms from one of the ladies at her mansion, and they'd tell you that three years ago the city had been the battle ground for a war against an ancient evil. Evil in the form of Nether-Spirits and 400 year old Dark Warlords, their Nether Realm ruled over by the evil demon lord 'Emperor' Talpa. Or as Kento liked to say "that evil giant floating head."

Ryo Sanada of Wildfire, Sage Date of Halo, Rowan Hashiba of Strata, Cye Mouri of Torrent, and Kento Rei Faun of Hardrock – these were the Ronin Warriors. At 14 they had fought off the Nether Realm and won. The next year it had been a crazy American sorcerer who had kidnapped Sage. Then an African armor bearer with the Black Inferno armor, which brought out their armors' urge to fight, fight until there was nothing left alive. Last year they had weathered an attack by a vengeful spirit of a woman, perhaps a priestess, who had done weird things to their armor in an attempt to get them to summon Ryo's ultimate armor the White Inferno. What she wanted from that they weren't sure. Perhaps to destroy the world, perhaps to destroy themselves. But at last Suzunagi had realized the error of her ways, and had been able to rest.

They'd had peace for a while, and things took on a semblance of normal; Lady Kayura had come to stay with them (and be Rowan's girlfriend), the five young men had all lived to see eighteen and ben accepted to Tokyu University, and Anubis had been resurrected and married Mia. Okay, so the resurrection thing wasn't normal. The other three ex-warlords, Cale, Dias, and Sekhmet, had decided they'd had enough of life and had retired to police the Nether Realms. Their life energy they'd given to Kayura to use to resurrect Anubis, giving him his mortal body back and a palce in the Mortal Realm.

Now though, they could feel something building. Another threat was coming their way. The Ronins stood together in the yard, staring up at the full moon. So much they had been through together. Would they make it though this time? The black haired youth pet his white tiger, blue eyes staring upwards. Ryo knew that as long as they stood together, they could make it. On his right, blonde violet eyed Sage and the blue haired genius Rowan smiled, knowing their 'unofficial leader's' thoughts. On Ryo's left stood blue-black haired Kento, grinning at the thought of another fight. Auburn haired Cye frowned a moment, a little upset that they'd have to fight again, but then smiled. As long as he was with friends, fighting for what he believed in, to keep others like Mia and young Uli safe, it would be alright.

Finally, they turned and went back into the house.

There we go. Chapter One revised. Realized I didn't have introductions for my main cast in here before. I'm considering putting Tenchi Muyo, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Gundam Wing, and Oh My Goddess in here later as well. But they'll be much later in the story, if I can figure out how to add them in.

So how about it? Review please. Any ideas for a main villain, or shall I focus on the Shadow Monsters?


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Yugioh. I don't own any of the other anime in this fanfic, though they are not in this chapter.

**Ch 2: Changes**

Sunlight shone softly on the sleeping figure. A few birds twittered outside, but for the most part it was quiet. Calm. Serene. All in all it was a wonderful summer morning. It had Ranma on edge.

He cracked one eye open, scanning the room for a fiancé ambush. After a minute of laying there pretending to sleep, he was satisfied that no one was going to glomp him, mallet him, splash him with cold water, try to drug him and drag him off to china, or all of the above.

Ranma sat up and stretched, thankful that for once everyone had left him alone and let him sleep in. Come to think of it, where was Pops? He usually would have thrown Ranma in the koi pond several hours ago to begin their morning sparing. Today was looking up!

Ranma got up to get dressed and discovered he'd gone to sleep in his girl form. Oh well, he'd have to stop by the furo before heading down to breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, clean, dressed, and male, he went downstairs. The house was almost unnaturally quiet. No sound of Akane breaking bricks, but then again the dojo _had_ been pretty much destroyed yesterday. Kasumi was there with a shopping basket slung over one arm. She smiled her patented I'm-obliviously-happy-with-the-whole-world smile and waved.

Ranma grinned. "Mornin' Kasumi!" Her eyes widened fractionally and she began to make frantic shushing motions. Ranma paid no heed. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Ranma!" Akane's voice shouted. From the direction of the kitchen.

Then it hit him like a mallet. No brick breaking + a deserted house Akane making breakfast. And he'd just stupidly announced his presence to her. "Ranma no baka." he muttered to himself.

Akane came out of the kitchen, smiling brightly at him. He gulped. "Ranma there you are! I made you some miso soup for breakfast. Here!" Ranma, with the look of a drowning man being attacked by sharks, looked down at the bowl of "miso soup" she was holding out to him. The sludge was green with purple spots, slightly glowing an acid green. And it jiggled like jello.

"Ain't no way I'm eating that toxic sludge! It looks like a radio-active bio weapon!" Maybe that wasn't that smartest thing to say.

"Ranma you idiot! I spent all morning in the kitchen making you this heavenly breakfast and you insult it without even trying it!"

"Well why don't you try it!"

"I don't need to try it! I made it, so I know it tastes heavenly!"

"It's glowing! There's no way it's edible ya uncute tomboy!"

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Out came Mallet-sama and the roof acquired a new hole as Ranma was launched into the koi pond. Akane stomped fuming into the remains of the dojo. A moment later there was the sound of... something... breaking as Akane took out her anger on whatever was left unbroken from the previous evening. Kasumi sighed, put down her basket, and went into the kitchen to heat a kettle of water.

Ranma pulled herself out of the pond. "Stupid tomboy." she muttered, "Why can't she learn ta control her temper? Miss I'm A Martial Artist Too. Feh! She ain't never gonna be more than a bully if she can't control that temper."

There was a shriek from the kitchen which brought both Ranma and Akane running to Kasumi's rescue (glaring daggers at each other). Inside they found young housekeeper frantically beating off her attacker with a broom. Whatever it was, was green and purple and glowing – the remains of another of Akane's cooking disasters. Ranma put it out of its misery with a small ki blast.

Gasping, Kasumi slumped against the counter. "Oh my. Thank you Ranma-kun. Akane dear, maybe next time you cook I should help you a little?" Akane just glared at her. "What, now my own sister is going to start insulting my cooking? Honestly!" she huffed, and went off to her room to sulk.

Ranma smiled at Kasumi. "Don't worry Kasi-chan, I'll help you clean up." The young woman blushed at the nickname and nodded. Just then a shout was heard from the yard. "RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!"

The young man in question grinned. Perfect, a sparring session with Ryoga was just what he needed to work out his temper at Akane. "Be back in a bit Kasi-chan!" "Alright Ranma-kun, have fun." Kasumi began to fill a kettle as he left the kitchen. She and Nabiki seemed to be the only ones who realized that the matches between the two young men were anything but serious, and had been that way for months now. Ryoga still shouted at Ranma to prepare to die, and Ranma still taunted him calling him pig-boy and P-chan, but there was an undercurrent now of friendly teasing that could be heard if you listened close enough.

Meanwhile in the yard, the two young men were sparing. Kicks and punches tore up the ground, yellow and black bandanas embedded themselves in the wall, and after ten minutes of fighting Ryoga was knocked out cold.

"Ranma! Quit picking on Ryoga!" Ranma sighed. _It figures. Why did she have to come out now?_

He turned to yell at Akane he _hadn't _been picking on Ryoga, they'd only been sparring, when another rival decided to show up.

"Heya fem-boy!" Ranma groaned. Why Taro of all people? Some kami up there must have it out for him. He turned to the smirking young man. Taro was holding a small barrel. "What do ya want Taro? I'm not havin' a good morning, so if ya want me ta beat you up, you've at just the right time." Come to think of it, that barrel he was holding looked a lot like the one the Spring of Drowned Man water had been in. Taro's grin widened. "Why no, Saotome, I've come to beat you as a matter of fact!"

"Ha! Ranma Saotome never looses!"

"I seem to remember you've been beaten once or twice!"

"I'm never beaten. I may have been defeated once or twice but no one can beat me 'cause I always bounce back!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but today's the day I beat you! I've got a whole barrel of Permanence Water from the Musk Tribe. And I don't care if I get stuck in my curse form, because at least I'm strong. But I'll make sure you'll be stuck as a weak little girl after this fight!"

Ranma glared at him, even though inside he was starting to sweat. "No way I'm letting you hit me with that Pantyhose!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ranma smirked, "Why not? It _is _your name." Pantyhose Taro growled at him and launched his attack.

So far, Ranma had been doing all right. It seemed that ever since the battle with Saffron, none of his old rivals had been quite the match they had been before.

SPLASH! A chunk of wall Taro heaved at him missed. He was drenched and now female, but still unscathed. "P-chan! There you are! I wonder where Ryoga went?" Akane stupidly ran out into the yard to "save" her "pet."

How dense could this girl be! She'd been standing there all along watching the battle! Ranma-chan tripped, trying desperately to avoid a massive facefault. Sneering, Taro threw the barrel of Permanence Water, bursting it open with a punch as it flew through the air. Ranma-chan regained her balance and leapt out of the way.

"BWEEEEEEE!" Uh-oh, P-chan was still in the line of fire. Or rather, water. Hesitating for a brief instance, Ranma realized she couldn't let Ryoga be trapped as pig for the rest of his life, especially with his tendency to get lost and end up in various people's stew pots. Even if it meant sacrificing her masculinity.

From inside the kitchen Kasumi heard "BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU JUMPED RIGHT INTO THAT! NOW YOU'RE A PERMANENT GIRL! HAHAHAHAH–" WHAM! The eldest Tendo walked out just into to see Ranma-chan sending Taro into LEO. Then the redhead slumped to the ground, looking miserable. "Oh my. Ranma-kun are you alright?" She wondered why Ranma winced at the -kun. Behind the buxom girl sat Akane, looking confused and hugging a small black piglet to her chest. P-chan was staring at the boy – now a girl – frozen in shock.

"Ranma-kun?" "Ranma what happened? What did Taro mean a permanent girl?" Akane asked. "Weren't ya payin' attention at all? That barrel was full of Permanence Water. There's no way ta change back at all now."

Trying to hide the tears in her eyes, Ranma-chan sprang up and ran as fast as she could, not bothering to look where she was going. She'd been wrong that morning. Things weren't looking up. They were looking down in the sewers where Akane's cooking ran wild and poisoned the rats and gators.

Whenever Ranma wanted to get away to think, or to avoid Akane's temper (or her cooking), he always hid out underneath a certain bridge. That's where Nabiki, Kasumi, and Ryoga found her a few hours later. The two Tendos had been looking for her ever since she ran away, with Ryoga in tow so he wouldn't get lost. Her eyes were red-rimmed, as if she'd been crying. She sat huddled in a shadow, knees drawn up to her chest.

"Ranma?" Kasumi said, "Would you like to talk to us now?"

"Oh – Kasumi – Nabiki – I... I know I said I was comfortable bein' a girl an' all, since I realized there wasn't any cure or Shampoo an' the old ghoul woulda had me back in China by now if there was. But I didn't think I'd be stuck like this fer ever. I'm not sure how everybody else'll take it either."

She started to cry again, hastily wiping away tears and ashamed of showing so much emotion.

Ryoga hesitated, then sat down next to her. "I wanted to thank you, Ranma, for what you did back there. I didn't realize until Taro started going off about you being a permanent girl what was in that barrel or I would have gotten myself lost as soon as I woke up. Thanks... I really mean it."

Ranma just nodded, keeping her face turned away. It was really hard not to cry right now.

"No matter what the others say, we'll always be here for you. Right guys?" Nabiki said. The others nodded.

"Always Ranma-k Ranma-chan. You're like a younger sibling to me and Nabiki."

"Hey, I still need a sparring partner! If you're not there to beat me up, how am I supposed to get better?"

Ranma had to smile at that. "Thanks guys... You don't know what that means to me."

Ryoga said he was going to try to find his way back to his home. He hadn't seen it in years and it was somewhere in Juuban, so he'd probably get there in the next couple weeks. Saying good-bye to the three girls, he shouldered his giant pack and headed off downstream, staying close enough to follow it without getting splashed. He hoped. He had a lot of thinking to do. Sure he was friends with Ranma now, and that would never change, but would it be the same with Ranma being permanently a girl? If he treated her different Ranma would probably hate him for it, but Ryoga didn't know if he'd be able to treat her with the same friendship/rivalry nature as before.

"So you like him Ranma?" Nabiki teased.

"Well Ryoga 'n me are friends."

"Just friends? You were blushing."

"Wha- hey! I'm not gay!"

"No, you're a girl. It's natural to like guys!"

"I'M A GUY!" Ranma stomped off, blushing and grumbling to herself. Kasumi sighed. Ranma may have gotten comfortable to her girl's body, but emotions were another story. Genma had done his best to beat all emotions out of him at an early age, except for a drive to be the best and a contempt for women. The misogynistic views Ranma had doubted, and the encounter with the Amazon village had erased nearly all of that contempt, and a determination to be the best at martial arts wasn't bad. But Ranma still had trouble showing emotions. Kasumi had snuck into his room over the past few years and comforted him whenever she heard him having nightmares, mostly about the Neko-ken training from what she heard him mutter in his sleep. But awake he had had a terrible time trying to talk to her about them. Usually he'd found it easier to be female at the time, as she found it a little easier to cry that way. But now that she was permanently a girl, Ranma was going to have to deal with these emotions a lot more often with her masculinity to hide behind.

"Nabiki you should go apologize to her." Kasumi told her sister.

"Why? I'm just trying to point out she's a girl now. It should be okay for her to like guys!"

"Well, she was born and raised male. She needs some transition time. And if she does decide she still likes girls I'm going to support her. Won't you?"

"Of course I would Kasumi! It's just that Ranma as a guy never seemed to like girls that way, so I thought maybe it was better for him to be a her now."

"He could have just been shy. And Ranma-kun, uh Ranma-chan has always been so honorable; he never wanted to dishonor one of the other girls by making a choice. They all had valid claims on him. I think he was waiting for his father to make a decision, though I can't really blame him for balking at marrying Akane. She is a little... violent."

Nabiki snorted. "That's the understatement of the year! But I guess you're right... I'll go apologize."

Some time later the three girls made it back to the Tendo compound. There they found Akane watching TV as Genma and Soun played shogi. Nodoka, matriarch of the Saotome family, walked out of the kitchen with a kettle. Ranma froze.

"There's my manly son! Oh isn't this lovely – you've added Kasumi and Nabiki as your mistresses! Do I have grandchildren yet?"

"Ranma you pervert! What perverted things were you doing with my sisters!" Akane had obviously forgotten the mid-morning battle with Taro and its results. That or she hadn't believed him. Again.

Genma leapt up, grabbed the kettle out of his wife's hand and flung it at his son. "Ow! What did ya do that for Pops, that was boiling hot!" The fat man just gaped at Ranma, wet and steaming and still obviously female. "Oh that's right." Akane piped up, "You got hit by Permanence Water. That means I don't have to marry that pervert anymore!"

It took a minute for the full impact of Akane's words to fall upon the rest of the household.

"WAAAAAA! Now the Schools will never be joined!" One guess who that was.

Nodoka looked at her 'son' her eyes like chips of ice. "So... there is no way for you to change back? Ever?"

"...No."

"I will not have a weak little girl in my family! Get out b- girl!" Genma barked. Ranma stiffened. She was _not _weak! She turned to the Saotome matriarch. Even if she wasn't a man anymore, Nodoka was still her mother. She'd still accept her child, right? Right? "Mom... please..."

Nodoka looked coldly at the redhead. "I have no daughter. As far as I'm concerned, my son is dead. You are no Saotome."

As Ranma slunk off to pack her things and leave, Kasumi and Nabiki just stood in the doorway and stared. How could Ranma's own family do this to her? Kasumi turned to the living fountain. "Father please, can't Ranma-chan stay with us?" It was amazing how quickly the fountain dried up. "Ranma? I see no Ranma. I won't have that ronin in my house!" Soun had finally found some backbone from somewhere. Unfortunately, the Tendo patriarch had chosen a horrible way to show it.

Upstairs, Ranma had finished packing. She headed for the window. There was no way she'd go down there and face her fam- those people again! Kasumi and Nabiki would understand if she didn't say good-bye.

She stopped, as she heard Nabiki begin yelling. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! JUST WHEN RANMA NEEDS YOU THE MOST YOU THROW HER OUT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF HELL SHE'S BEEN THROUGH TODAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE! AND YOU DADDY, TOSSING HER OUT ON THE STREET LIKE THAT! I'M ASHAMED TO BE PART OF THIS FAMILY! I'M GOING BACK TO MY APARTMENT TONIGHT, I REFUSE TO STAY HERE ANY LONGER!"

Ranma smiled at least one person was standing up for her. She prepared to jump out the window, then nearly fell when Kasumi – Kasumi of all people! – began to yell. "FATHER! You just THROW RANMA-CHAN OUT and expect EVERYTHING to be OKAY? NO ELSE helps me cook and clean, NO ONE ELSE thanks me for meals. NO ONE ELSE seems to think I'm a PERSON with FEELINGS except RANMA AND NABIKI! Why couldn't you have been the father we needed after Mother died? You just sat and cried and did NOTHING while I kept the house together and cooked meals and Nabiki did everything she could and a lot she's not proud of to pay the bills. And you, little PRINCESS Akane, stop gloating! You've been a SPOILED, SELFISH BRAT for too long, and you need to GROW UP! I'M LEAVING WITH NABIKI!"

After standing there a few minutes in shock, Ranma recovered her senses and grinned. Kasumi had finally stood up for herself! Smiling a little, Ranma jumped out the window and headed for Dr. Tofu's new place in Juuban. She hoped he'd take her in at least for the night. She really needed a place to stay and think things over. Even if her moth- if Nodoka's house was in Juuban, it wasn't likely she'd see her again. Nodoka would probably just give her the cold shoulder anyway. It looked like 'Rhea Ono' was here to stay.

**(A.N./ I'll be calling Ranma-chan 'Rhea' from here-on-out)**

Rhea dragged her feet as she walked along. Eventually she'd make it to the train station and catch a ride over to Juuban. But she didn't feel like roof hopping over there. Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and found herself in front of the Nekohaten. "Airen! Ranma come back to China with Shampoo now, yes?"

Before she could react, the Chinese Amazon dragged her inside the restaurant. Surprisingly, it was Cologne who saved her this time.

"Xian Pu, let him go. I need to talk with Son-In-Law." "But Great-Grandmother –" "Now Xian Pu." The blue haired girl pouted, but did as she said.

Rhea swallowed. What did the old ghoul want to talk about? She'd never go back to China! Actually, she was far more likely to become the target of the Kiss of Death now. Better be respectful.

Rhea bowed. "What did you wish to speak to me about Elder Ko Lon?" The elder in question nearly fell off her stick. Son-In-Law being polite! Who knew? Well, there's a first time for everything. And he'd even gotten her name right for once.

"Ahem. Yes. Well, Xian Pu and Mu Tsu finally got around to telling me about your battle with Saffron and how you killed a demi-god. I phoned the elders back home – don't look so shocked, we aren't that behind the times! – and they agreed with me. If you are powerful enough to kill a kami, there is no way we will ever hold you unwillingly in the village. And it is clear that Xian Pu will never make you willing. So we have an offer for you. We will annul the Kiss of Marriage and the Kiss of Death, on the condition you become an Ally of the Tribe."

Rhea looked a little suspicious. "What do you mean Ally of the Tribe?"

Cologne smiled. "It means that whenever you need help, we will come help you. Likewise, when the Tribe needs help, you will come help us. The Amazon outsider laws will no longer apply to you, but this doesn't require you give the Kisses to those who defeat you. If anyone can."

The redhead smiled. "Good. I accept your terms. What do I need to do."

"Nothing Son-I- Ranma. I just needed your acceptance. I hereby annul both the Kiss of Marriage and the Kiss of Death and make you and Ally of the Tribe!"

"Thanks! But... It's Rhea now. Stupid Pantyhose Taro got me with Permanence Water, my parents disowned me, and Mr. Tendo kicked me out. I'm gonna go see if Doc Tofu will let me stay with him, since my girl form is actually down as his legal adoptive daughter. Although I don't think he thought I'd be stuck like this."

Cologne stared at her a moment, then cackled. "Good thing I got rid of that Kiss of Death then Ran – Rhea."

"Serena honey, are you sure?"

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine. I'll be living with Lita at her apartment. She can cook, so I won't be destroying the kitchen and poisoning myself ahehe! Besides, I'd be leaving to stay in an apartment in the Fall when I moved out to go to Tokyo U anyway!"

Here parents waved to her as Serena left to catch the bus. She'd spend her summer at Lita's, trying to find out about her brother from the orphanage her parents had adopted her from. She was glad Lita had said she could. Of course she needed to find a job to help pay rent, but she was sure Andrew could get her a waitressing job at the Crown Arcade.

Meanwhile, Ami's birthday was coming up. She'd have to go shopping.

Yugi hoped Seto would let him in. The owner, president, and CEO of Kaiba Corp. had pretty much drawn himself away from of the world since Mokuba's death, leaving the company in the hands of the Big 5. The Big 5 couldn't have been more delighted.

Yugi knocked on the door. Seto had inherited a mansion from his late adoptive father. It must be even bigger and more empty now that his younger brother was gone too.

While Yugi waited, he kept one vermilion eye on the surrounding area. He didn't want to be caught off guard by any Shadow Monster that might materialize.

He was caught off guard when the door opened however.

"Yugi? What are you doing here?"

"Seto can I come in? I'd like to talk." Seto hesitated a moment, thinking it over. Finally he stepped back and let the door open wide enough to admit the Game King. Yugi released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Once they were sitting in the living room Yugi finally asked "Seto I know you're grieving. I'm really sorry about what happened to Mokuba. But we really do need your help out there. The Shadow Monsters are practically overrunning the city by now, and there've been reports of them in other cities all over Japan. Especially Tokyo for some reason."

Seto was silent for a moment. "It... was not just Mokuba I failed to protect. He was the fourth. I... it is hard to remember. I don't really want to remember. I've been such a bad protector, I don't know why you want my help against these Shadow Monsters. I'd just fail again. I've been fighting my merging with High Priest Seth for so long because of these memories. Though when these Shadow Monsters began to appear I finally began to accept the truth of being Seth in another life. But..." Seto trailed off.

Yugi frowned. "You said Mokuba was fourth? Were the other three in our past lives?" Seto nodded, and Yugi continued. "Then, from what I remember Kisara was first. But who were the others?"

"Idiot." Seto told him. "Don't pull a Mutt on me. Kisara was second, and you were third of course. But the first time... The first person I failed to protect I can't remember. I've somehow sealed the memory away from myself. I just know there is someone. It was while you – as the Pharaoh – were alive, so you might know."

They talked a little while longer, but neither could remember. Yugi did manage to get Seto to promise to go to college in the Fall with him and his other friends. And also, unfortunately, Bakura.

As Yugi left he waved good-bye. "I'll see you in September Seto! You'd better be there!"

A ghost of a smile twitched the corners of Seto's mouth. "See you in the Fall Yugi... at Tokyo U."

At the Time Gate Sailor Pluto considered her next course of action. It had been very hard to track whoever was responsible for disrupting her dream, and Princess Serenity's dream, of Crystal Tokyo. The person gave off massive amounts of chaos energy. Why hadn't she noticed this threat before? She'd finally narrowed her search down Nerima ward, just on the other side of Tokyo. So close!

Her target was a young man, almost eighteen, with black hair and blue eyes. Except sometimes strangely enough the Time Gate showed a young red-haired woman of the same age. Perhaps they were siblings. At any rate, the disruption of the timeline she had been so carefully planning for had been caused by these two not too long ago. The Gate had showed the girl, and then the boy, fighting against a powerful man that seemed to have wings. This was the start of the disturbance.

Pluto would do anything to get Crystal Tokyo back. Anything. The boy and girl had to go. She'd get Uranus and Neptune to help her look out for them, since most of the multitude of timelines there were now showed at least the girl coming to Juuban. Odd. The boy seemed to have disappeared from the timelines since this morning. Pluto couldn't quite see what happened; the chaos energy coming from the girl and boy made it very hard to track them or see events in their lives. Maybe someone had killed him. Good. That made her job that much easier. Pluto reflected that it was a little strange that the two seemed to share the same name.

The green haired, red eyed woman picked up her key staff and teleported to the home of the Outers to gather their help. It was time to save Crystal Tokyo.

Ranma must die.

Thank you for the reviews I've got so far!

**goku905041:** Thanks for the comment about fleshing it out. It reminded me of the other characters that needed to be introduced in ch1. It's revised if you haven't seen it already.

**AshK:** Well there's always Happosai... (evil grin)

Thank you to **Ryan L. Spradling** and **JdeGraff **for your reviews too!

Ebona Nite


	3. Discoveries Made and Stories Begun

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Yugioh, or Oh My Goddess.

Note: Joey's sister is Serenity in the English dub, but I can't have two Serenity's running around, so I'm using her Japanese name Shizuka. Clear? Okay, here we go.

**Ch3: Discoveries Made and Stories Begun**

It was raining. Currently Ryoga was huddled under his red – faded red, well okay it was pink now – umbrella, trying desperately to stay dry. Where ever he was, there were sure a lot of trees. Really big trees. And it seemed to rain every five minutes here. The Lost Boy did not like this place at all. "Ranma this is all your – no it's not his, uh her fault. Who am I supposed to blame now?" Grumbling to himself, Ryoga rummaged around in his abnormally large backpack. _I know I have a raincoat in her somewhere. Where is it?_

Ryoga searched through his pack until his hand hit something. He pulled it out. "Odd." It was an old worn amulet, tarnished gold with a cracked and burnt stone in the center. It seemed to have engravings on it under all that soot and tarnish. The really weird thing was, Ryoga didn't remember seeing it ever before. "Where did this come from?" he wondered aloud. And yet it seemed strangely... familiar...

He rubbed at the stone with his thumb. He realized the smashed stones were laid out in a pattern rather than being one stone. It looked a little like a sun, with ten points coming out of a circle...

_**Flash**_

_Ryoga knelt, a stately lady with fiery hair flowing to the floor standing over him. A golden crown adorned her head and in her hands she held a sword. A name came to him – Solarisa, Queen of the Sun. She touched the sword to his shoulders. "I name you the Sol Knight, Guardian of Sailor Sol, General of Dragon Lord. It is your duty to defend the people of the Kingdom, to help those in need, and to assist and protect your prince and princess. Arise Sir Pyronis, Knight of the Sun."_

_**Flash**_

_A young man who was his friend grinned down at him. "That was a good work out, Pyronis. You're nearly to my level now!" The young man with blue eyes and black hair pulled into a short braid offered him a hand up, which he accepted. "Want to go another round?" Ryoga heard his own voice answer "Titan I'll never be at your level. Just when I improve and think I'll beat you, you jump up another level of skill. Let's call it a day my friend."_

_**Flash**_

_He looked up at the messenger. The news was not good. Talesis had pushed his line of troops forward again. The demons he raised were slaughtering thousands of people; Pluto was devastated, more than half its population gone. They would have to press the attack to ward off this threat to the Alliance. Earth was still under quarantine and would be no help, and they didn't dare ask Nemesis. There were rumors that Nemesis was behind the attack, supporting Talesis. It looked like Sailor Sol and Dragon Lord would be needed at the front, which meant he, as Sol Knight would be going too._

_**Flash**_

"_Rhea! Don't do this! It will kill you! The Nova Flare is powerful enough to destroy half the solar system!"_

"_That's why I need you to put a shield up around me and Talesis, to keep the power in where it will only destroy him!"_

"_And you!"_

"_And me."_

_**Flash**_

_The blinding white light filled his eyes and Ryoga – or was it Pyronis? – squeezed his eyes shut. But the light seeped in anyway. When it finally faded, it was a while before anyone could see again. When he could finally make out his surroundings without the spots dancing in his sight, Pyronis slowly let down his shield. All that was left of Talesis and Sailor Sol was a huge burnt out crater. A tiny bit of metal glinted. Dragging himself numbly forward, he bent slowly and picked it up. It was Sailor Sol's transformation amulet. The gold was charred, the amber stones set in the pattern of the sun blackened and broken._

_Gripping it in his hand, he fell to his knees. He'd failed them. Rhea and Titan hadn't just been his princess and prince, they'd been his friends. And now they were gone. A shadow covered him as a demon, free of Talesis' control but still loose to do as it pleased, loomed over him. He'd failed them. He'd failed as Sol Knight, and failed as a friend. He let the monster's claws descend._

_Blackness._

Ryoga jerked awake. Memories were coming to him. Memories of a time long past and forgotten. Of another place, another life. A time where both male and female Ranma seemed to be separate. And now there was the burning urge that he get back to Juuban, find Ranma, find Rhea. There was just one problem...

"Bweeeeee!"

He'd dropped the umbrella.

The small black piglet sporting Ryoga's token yellow and black bandana began to drag his mountainous pack in the direction he hoped would bring back to Tokyo. The giant predatory felines would soon learn to leave this tasty treat alone. Monkeys high above in the trees stared down at the odd tourist. And the rain continued to fall.

This _was_ the Amazon Rain Forest after all.

Back in Juuban ward Doctor Tofu had taken in the desolate redheaded girl. Rhea scared the doctor a little as her aura was the darkish unhealthy green of depression nearly as strong as the Hibiki boy's had been. Clearly she was not taking her parents' rejection well at all. Tofu had accepted her into his home and tried to make her feel welcome and comfortable but Rhea had just smiled sadly and locked herself in her room for two days. She didn't even come out to eat, which _really _worried him. He didn't want her dying from starvation.

Tofu had moved to Juuban when it became apparent that he wasn't going to calm down around Kasumi. He was a danger to his patients when she came around, and while he still hoped to conquer his shyness, he needed to get away for awhile. Now he worked in a clinic in Juuban, still near enough to take the train to visit his beloved Kasumi should he work up the courage, but far enough away that she wouldn't walk in the door while he was treating someone. He missed her terribly – but it was better this way.

Turning his thoughts back to Rhea, Doctor Tofu realized he was going to have to get her out of that room. Maybe he should call Kasumi – for Rhea of course. Surely Kasumi would be able to get Rhea out and eating again, maybe even cheer her up a little!

Tofu reached for the phone and froze, staring at it. Could he really do this? He had to, but what if she answered the phone? Would he be able to talk to her? What would happen when he saw her again. Tofu gulped and steeled himself. He recalled the lessons of the Soul of Ice Rhea had given him back when he was still in Nerima. Tofu, resolved in his intentions and dropping the temperature of the room about ten degrees, dialed the Tedos.

_Ring Ring Ri- _"Tendo residence, Akane speaking." "Oh hello Akane, it's Doctor Tofu. Is... is Nabiki around? I need to talk to her. I have some, um, results that she wanted." There, that would be safe. He could tell Nabiki to tell Kasumi to come, and he'd have some more time to prepare himself.

"I'm sorry Nabiki and Kasumi moved out a couple days ago. They're staying in Nabiki's apartment until they come to their senses that kicking that pervert ronin out was a good thing. I have their number if you want it." Briefly Akane wondered what Nabiki would want to test for, then decided, this being the Ice Queen, it was probably safer not to know.

Having acquired the number as well as an anger at Soun and his spoiled youngest daughter for being so insensitive, he prepared himself again to possibly hear Kasumi's angelic voice. Hopefully he'd get Nabiki.

_Ring Ring _"Hello, you've reached Nabiki and Kasumi. Kasumi speaking." "K-k-k-kasumi! H-how l-lovely to hear your v-voice!" "Oh my, Doctor Tofu! I haven't heard from you since you moved. How are you doctor?" "F-fine...um... C-c-could you c-come o-over? R-r-rhea has l-locked hers-self in her room s-so I w-w-was w-wondering if if if..."

Luckily for the good doctor, just as he lost control Kasumi got the message. "Oh my! Of course I will come over. Nabiki has the address doesn't she? Doctor?" Doctor Tofu by this time was unable to say anything intelligible. Kasumi sighed, said good-bye, and hung up.

After about ten minutes of dancing, Doctor Tofu was able to calm down again.

About two hours later, Kasumi and Nabiki both showed up at his door. While Nabiki distracted the doctor, Kasumi was able to go inside and find Rhea's room. It was three in the afternoon then.

By seven that night Kasumi had managed to coax Rhea out and sit her down for dinner. Rhea began eating, and was soon eating at her normal rate, realizing just how hungry she had become. Nabiki smirked, noting that even as Rhea ate with the speed that rivaled cheetahs sprinting, she was managing to use good table manners. It was rather amusing actually.

Having finally filled her stomach, Rhea looked up. "Sorry I had to go and worry you all like that. I guess I just... still can't believe my mother – my own mother! – would toss me out like that!" Rhea blinked, suddenly noticing something weird. Kasumi and Tofu were in the same room. And Tofu wasn't freaking out. True, the doctor was sitting practically comatose with his glasses fogged up. And the room was at least thirty degrees lower than it should be, causing Nabiki to wear a sweater in the middle of summer, so maybe the Soul of Ice technique she'd taught Tofu a while ago had something to do with it.

Rhea looked back and forth between the girl who was like an older sister to her and the frozen doctor, and got up. "I'll be right back. Nobody move." A minute later she was back, handing something to Tofu and hauling him out of his chair. She shoved him in the direction of Kasumi and dragged Nabiki out of the kitchen.

"Come on Nabs, we need to work out how my modeling career is going to fit around college."

"By the way Rhea, I noticed that left bracer of yours seems different from the other one. What happened to the old one?"

Rhea looked down. Sure enough, the bracer on her left arm had a definite golden hue to it, and it appeared to be warping in some way. "Huh? What's this? It wasn't like this before. It doesn't feel any different though, so maybe it's just some more weird magic stuff?"

"It isn't going to be one of those harmful magics is it?"

"I don't think so. It doesn't feel... bad. I dunno, I think it'll be okay. I'll just watch for the next few days and see what happens to it."

They both looked up towards the kitchen as Kasumi's voice came out. "Oh my! Oh..." Her voice got too quiet to hear again. Nabiki looked confused and glanced over at Rhea. She was grinning. "What just happened Rhea?"

"Doc Tofu just managed to propose."

Nabiki stared at him with her mouth open, then fell over laughing in happiness. Finally! It had taken him long enough, and Kasumi had almost given up on him.

"Happy Birthday Amy!"

The blue-haired genius smiled happily. All her friends were here on her eighteenth birthday party. What more could she ask for? Serena, Lita, Raye, Mina, and even the moon cats had made it. True last year there had been Darien too, but ever since that horrible break up he had with Serena he wasn't welcome. Amy mentally frowned as she blew out her candles. He had no call to say such spiteful things to her! Serena had coming running to the shrine in tears, and it had been hours and a couple gallons of ice cream before she could choke out that it was over, it would always be over, and that was that. _I wish Serena will be able to find true happiness soon._ There. A birthday wish for her friend. Amy smiled.

Crystal Tokyo might not happen now, but after all the future was not set in stone. And even if Rini never came about, Serena was sure to have at least one child, probably a daughter. So that would be all right. Funny, it was Serena herself who'd given those words of wisdom. _The future is not set in stone. It is what you make of it, for better or for worse. Let's make it better, together!_ All those things they'd done for Crystal Tokyo... but they'd still make the future a better place, Amy just knew it!

"Amy!" Her mother called. "Rowan's here!" Amy smiled happily, blushing slightly. Mina and Lita, predictably, immediately pounced.

"Oh, Rowan! Amy you've got a boyfriend!" Mina squealed. "Is he cute?" Lita asked at the same time.

"You guys! I do _not_ have a boyfriend. Rowan is my brother. When my parents divorced he went to live with father and I came to live with mother. Actually we're twins, so this is his birthday as well." Leaving her friends rather dumbfounded at this sudden information, Amy bounced up at dashed for the other end of the room. A tall, blue-haired young man in jeans and a blue tank top, grinning widely, came around the corner and gave her a hug. "Amy! I haven't seen you in practically a year now! How's the birthday girl?" Amy laughed. "Just fine Rowan. I can't believe you came all the way out here!" "It's a birthday present for both of us."

Again, Mina and Lita's reactions were predictable. Meanwhile Serena was wondering out loud if genius ran in the family like the blue hair obviously did, while Raye thought privately that he looked hot, and if she wasn't so dignified she'd be drooling alongside Lita and Mina right now. The black leather jacket and full-face motorcycle helmet with the mirrored visor really helped that image.

As soon as Amy was clear, the two hormonally charged girls jumped up and clung to his arms. "Soooo tell us aaaaall about yourself!" "You look just like my old- I mean are you seeing anyone right now?" "Hey! I saw him first!" "No I did!"

The rest of the girls all sweatdropped big time as Rowan tried to pry himself out of the grips of the love goddess and the thunder goddess.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I!" Rhea looked up. There was Ryoga across the street, looking thoroughly annoyed. "Hey Ryoga! Over here!"

A little while later, Ryoga sat in the Ono household's kitchen learning the latest news of Nerima and eating the first well-cooked meal he'd had in ages. "Oh I just remembered. I found something in my pack while I was in that rainforest and I get this strange feeling it belongs to you."

Ryoga pulled out the old amulet and handed it to her. Rhea took it. The instant it touched her hand, it lit up in a brilliant light. The light spread to cover her, and then Ryoga. It lasted a few minutes then slowly died down.

Standing in place of the two friends were four being. A short buxom redheaded girl with a bracer on her left arm, a tall young man with his black hair in a pigtail and a bracer on his right arm, another young man with dark hair held back by a yellow and black bandana, and a small black piglet. The three humans looked at each other, as the pig finished Ryoga's salad. "Did that amulet just do what I think it did?" Ryoga asked.

"You mean cure our Jusenkyo curses? Yes it did." Ranma said. Ryoga looked at him. Then he looked at the girl. Then he looked at the piglet. Finally he looked back at Ranma. "I don't understand. Why are we separate from our cursed forms instead of making them just go away?"

It was Rhea who answered. "Hey I'm not a cursed form! I'm my own person!" Ranma nodded. "That amulet shocked my memories awake. Do you remember our past lives now? The Silver Millennium and the Golden Millennium?"

Ryoga thought for a moment then nodded. "Now that you mention it, I do. Although its still in pieces. And I'm pretty sure I didn't know you two personally in the Golden Millennium. That's why you two split off, you were siblings in your past lives. What made you get born into the same body in this life anyway?"

Ranma shrugged "Who knows? But the Pool of Drowned Girl brought Rhea out partway, so maybe some kami had a plan in all this."

"That still doesn't explain the pig though." Rhea broke in. "I wonder if that particular Spring is magic-less now? Anyway, what do we do with it, send it to Akane?"

"Just don't eat it." Ryoga said "I know all too well what it would feel like."

Just then Tofu and his fiance walked in, and stopped short in the doorway staring. Ranma and Rhea grinned at them, and said in unison "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Rhea! Ranma? What happened?"

"We conquered the curse. I'm still Ranma, and Rhea is still herself, we just have separate bodies now. Do you mind if I stay here Doc? I really don't want to go back to those people. They just treated me like a possession, only good when we were male and kicked us out when it looked like Rhea had permanent control of our body. Well _I'm_ male, but I'm not an object. So can I stay here until I get an apartment?"

"Don't be silly Ranma you can stay just as long as you want! Looks like I'll be adopting another teenager. I know you're eighteen now, but you need a last name. It'll be easier to find a job that way."

Ranma grinned at him as Rhea punched the air. "I'll go dig up our old clothing that's fit you better than me." She ran off to her room.

Unfortunately she didn't come back. One of those dark new monsters showed up one street over. Rhea jumped out the window and dashed off to help. Pity it looked distinctly feline. "C-c-c-c-c-caaat!"

Ranma and Ryoga heard the yell. Ranma had to stay, though he wanted to dash to the rescue like Ryoga was doing. But he knew he'd just make things worse, with his own fear of cats. He just hoped Ryoga didn't get lost.

Ryoga did get lost, but only once and briefly. He managed to make it five minutes later. Unfortunately that was one minute too late. He destroyed the youma but could not find Rhea.

The cloaked man smirked from the shadows. The knight was too late. The princess was his now. Dark chains which looked to be made from pure shadows wrapped around the redhead's still form. He'd had to bind the feral girl quickly lest she get away, while he cast a spell of sleep on her. But she was his now.

Carrying the unconscious girl, he stepped back into the shadows. They wrapped themselves around the cloaked form and his cargo. And then the two were gone.

The next day at the shrine, the Inners settled into their usual Saturday afternoon meeting before a shopping trip. Serena had managed to be on time, and was currently playing a game of Manga grab with Raye while they waited for Mina to show up. Only three of the Outers were there currently, and who knew if Setsuna would drop in at all.

Finally Mina ran up. "Sorry I was late. There was this really cute guy and – whoa don't tell me meatball head got here before I did!"

Serena froze, and Raye was able to grab her Manga. Mina realized what she'd said – who she'd reminded her friend of – and covered her mouth in horror. "I'm soooo sorry Sere-chan! Really! I didn't mean to copy that jerk at all!"

"No no it's all right. Don't worry about it Mina. Let's just start this meeting."

Lately the youmas had gotten stronger. And weirder. They had no idea where they were coming from, who was directing them, or what the objective was. The monsters hadn't been stealing energy. They'd been wrecking buildings, killing people, and creating panic and chaos. The Sailor Senshi had been unable to do much half the time. The monsters were harmed by magic, but physical attacks were sorely needed. The Outers had the best luck with their weapons while the Inners covered them from behind with magical attacks.

The monsters had become so frequent, that all the Senshi had moved out except for Raye, who had inherited the shrine when her grandfather fell victim to one of the attacks. At least one Sailor was out at all times, patrolling the area. The civilians were quite happy to see them. Currently, as the Saturday shrine meeting was being held, Luna and Artemis were patrolling in their human forms, with their own communicators in case an attack happened.

"So has anyone learned anything new?" Serena asked.

"I... I saw Pyronis today." Hotaru was so quiet, they almost hadn't heard her. When they looked at her, she was blushing. Out of all the Senshi, Hotaru's memory of the Silver Millennium was the most intact except for Setsuna. The rest of them didn't have a clue who this "Pyronis" was, although from her expression, she must have liked him.

"Pyronis? Who is he? From the Silver Millennium?"

"He is, and I can tell you his story, along with two others who were important." Everyone jumped as Setsuna's voice rang out form the shadows. "Setsuna! Serena squealed "Don't do that!"

The Senshi of Pluto smirked. "I apologize Princess. Now. It is time to tell you more of the Silver Millennium."

The Senshi leaned forward, rapt as she began...

In another part of Tokyo, an apartment complex was being taken over by a horde of young men and women from Domino City. Someway or another they had all managed to be accepted into Tokyo University. Although in Bakura's case it was argued that he had scared the Dean into letting him in. Joey had to be saved from the thief after ill-timed teasing about Tea.

Tea, Shizuka, and Mai were all sharing an apartment, and Joey, Tristan, and Devlin and gotten stuck together. Seto and Yugi had an apartment together, as Seto liked his privacy and Yugi seemed to be the only one who could get near him without provoking his wrath. Bakura and Marik had an apartment with Isis, who was staying with them to hold her brother's yami in check. After trying to use the Millennium Rod when the Rod had not chosen him, Marik's soul had been split into light and dark. He was healing, merging together again, but it was slow.

Essentially this is what had happened to the Millennium Items holders back in Egypt. Without being whole, their souls could not move on into the afterlife, so half of them had been trapped and the other half had been reborn. Those who were whole, provided they were judged by Anubis to be worthy, were given the choice of afterlife – which in modern times would be considered a type of heaven – or reincarnation. Some did choose reincarnation. It just wasn't a known choice to the living back then.

Currently they were gathered in Isis' apartment without Seto, who refused to make an appearance. She'd told them she had received a vision from her Millennium Necklace, which Yugi had given back to her to hold on to for him.

"Last night the Necklace sent me a dream of Egypt. What one might call a True Dream. We all had lives back then, believe it or not, and we lived in an age called the Golden Millennium. I will tell you of this now."

In another place altogether three figures gathered. The eldest and tallest, the white-haired figure, said "This has gone on long enough. She has broken so many rules already."

The second, a brunette, said "I almost feel sorry for her, but she has really been deluding herself. And leading others to do such horrible things! This cannot go on."

The short black-haired figure piped up, "Grr, I can't believe the nerve of that- that- _girl!_ Dragging people out of their own timelines and trying to force the timeline she wants into creation! I'll smash her! I'll debug that Gate –"

"Skuld!"

"Sorry Belldandy."

"The squirt's right though," Urd declared as her hammer-toting sister glared at her. "Setsuna Meiou needs to be taught a lesson that she can't mess with time. Especially if she's supposed to be guarding one of the Gates for us."

The three goddesses nodded to each other, and got to work tracking their target down.

Thanks for all the reviews so far! The next two chapters will be telling the stories of the Silver Millennium and Golden Millennium respectively. I'll try to have them up toegether or at least close to the same time.

Ebona Nite


	4. Story Time part1: Silver Millennium

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2

**Setsuna voice-over**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Telepathy_

_**Flashback **_

**Ch4: Story Time part 1: Silver Millennium**

"Alright," Setsuna said after making herself comfortable, "Here's what I know of the Silver Millennium. In the beginning..."

**In the beginning, the Universe was created. **

WACK! "Ow! Sere-hime, what was that for?" "Setsuna-san, you cannot possibly be _that_ old! Just tells about the Silver Millennium already!" Hotaru, now seventeen again, which was the age she should have been if she hadn't been transformed into a baby after the battle with Mistress Nine, shrank back into a corner. She really didn't want to be part of this if they started rough-housing.

Thankfully, Setsuna gave in right away. "Oh all right, it was just a joke." Setsuna grumbled, ticked off about the jab at her age. "First though, a little background." She said.

"I should explained the situation with the planetary powers before I delve too deeply into this story. Each planet has a certain amount of power which can be given to its champions. These champions are not always women, nor are they always of the same power level. In fact, many of the planets have and need more than one champion at the same time. Each gender has two level of champions; the Sailor Senshi – or soldiers – are the more powerful of the women, while the Sailor Scouts are less powerful; of the men, the more powerful champion is called a Lord while the lesser is a Knight. Back then the Moon did not need a champion, placing its power in the Silver Crystal which ever Queen become Guardian and Keeper of.

A planet may divide its power out among all four champions, have only a Senshi, or have any combination of three. Most planets had only a Senshi or Lord, but the Sun spread its powers among a Senshi, a Lord, and a Knight. As I understand it, Saturn originally had both a Senshi and a Scout, but at the Fall of the Golden Millennium something happened to the Senshi driving all the planet's vast power into the Scout. Sailor Scout Saturn became a Senshi of enormous and near-uncontrollable power, giving the poor child a weak constitution. Yes, this was Hotaru. She was only five years old at the time. She was sealed away at the Time Gate until the time of peace was over and war began to break out again. When the Inners and the Moon Princess were five, I foresaw evil coming to the Moon Kingdom, and saw that Hotaru would be needed in the hard times to come. I released her from the stasis sleep, and gave her to the care of the Saturn royalty. The king and queen of Saturn were childless, and needed her to carry on the bloodline. They were willing to risk her frightening power. Still, many saw her as a threat and shunned her. She grew up feared and lonely."

**The Silver Millennium was not always peaceful. It rose from the ashes of the Golden Millennium, born in the time after the fall of that great kingdom. The new Moon Kingdom struggled through battles that arose even after the war that had destroyed the Golden Millennium was officially over. Factions remained and rebels had to be put down. But out of this strife the Alliance was born, and nearly 500 years after the Golden Millennium fell, peace finally descended on what came to be known as the Silver Millennium. And so it lasted for five thousand years.**

Queen Selenity looked at the intelligence reports. They were not good. A powerful sorcerer from Nemesis named Talesis was making trouble, and the trouble was getting worse. Youmas had been appearing for several years now and major cities on all the planets in the Alliance had been hit hard. And it was only getting worse. It was time to call a counsel of the planetary champions. No longer could they afford to work on their own. They must begin to work together, as a team.

**But all good things must come to an end, and so it was with this. Five thousand years the Lunar royal family reigned in peace, and then trouble and chaos and war reared their ugly heads.**

Hopefully they could also offer her one or two Scouts to act as protectors for her beloved daughter Serenity. Because, unfortunately, the Terran Moon had no champion, at all, for all its planetary power was stored in the Silver Crystal each queen carried. A symbol of her supreme authority over the Moon Kingdom.

Queen Selenity looked up at the sky. It was day, but always the Earth hung in the Terran Moon's skies. But Selenity was not looking at the Earth, rather she looked towards the Sun. Her younger sister, Solarisis, had married the Sun's king and was now Queen of the Sun. Solarisis had had twins in the same year she had born Serenity and lost her huband. Prince Titan and Princess Rhea had been chosen as champions of their world – as most royals were – and from the reports Solarisis had recently chosen a third champion, a Knight. Normally the Sun pretty much kept to itself, but Selenity hoped her sister would send her champions to her when she called the counsel.

Now she looked to the Earth. _It may indeed be time to call them out of the quarantine that was placed on them. _Queen Selenity thought. _I have no idea what kind of champions they have, or how many, but we may need all the help we can get._ But Selenity decided that could wait. For now. First they would see if the champions of the Alliance would be strong enough to defeat this rebel Talesis.

**And so Queen Selenity of the Terran Moon called the counsel of champions. **

It was two weeks before the counsel was gathered in full on the Moon. All the Inners were young, sixteen only, and so was the Senshi of Saturn. Luna tried not to shudder. "My Queen, was it really necessary to call Saturn as well?" "Yes Luna, as I have said, we need all the help we can get. The situation with Talesis is getting out of hand. He must be stopped. By any means necessary, including Saturn."

Luna sighed, and turned to watch the champions file into the conference room. Most of them were Sailors this generation, and thankfully all Senshi. Princess Rei of Mars came first, followed by Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Minako of Venus, and Princess Makoto of Jupiter. Just after the inner Sailor Senshi came two of the Outers: Princess Haruka of Uranus and Princess Michiru of Neptune.

"A great gathering, my Queen. They will all be here. As will I." Luna jumped and spun. A woman with green hair and red eyes stepped out of the shadows. "Lady Setsuna!" Setsuna, the Sailor Senshi of Pluto and Guardian of the Time Gate, gave the Lunar cat a small smirk, then bowed to the queen. With that she took her place at the table.

Luna tried to remember to breathe. Pluto was different, choosing a single champion at irregular intervals. For this champion also became an immortal guardian for the Time Gate, which was said to be set up by three goddesses so long ago in the past it was a barely remembered legend. Just what or who decided when a guardian had finished her term and became mortal again, passing the Sailor and Guardian powers on to the next champion, Luna didn't know. But it was said that Setsuna had been around since the Fall of the Golden Millennium, back when the Silver Millennium was just starting out.

Of course this arrangement with the Time Gate made it extremely hard for the planet to be defended, and by now Pluto was nearly abandoned, Plutonian refugees flooding the starports of any planet which would take them.

And now a bubbly girl whom Luna did not recognize bounced in. The girl was wearing a red and gold Sailor uniform with red skin-tight pants instead of a skirt with a vertical stripe of gold running down each side, gold slippers, fingerless gloves, no bows whatsoever, and a coiled gold bracer on her left arm. Instead of the bow on her chest was an amulet with amber stones in the shape of a sun, set into the white chest armor. A katana hung at her side. She had her red hair pulled back into a pigtail with the bangs held back by the normal Sailor tiara, and her bright blue eyes and ready smile reminded the cat of her princess, Serenity, who sat at her mother's right hand. Queen Selenity looked up. "Ah, Rhea I'm glad Solarisis could send you. Everyone, this is Sailor Senshi Sol, Princess Rhea of the Sun and my niece."

The redhead laughed and waved. "Hello. Nice ta meetcha. Hello Auntie. Good to see you again Sere-chan!" Serenity smiled and waved. "Hello Rhea-chan, it's been ages! Come sit next to me!"

As Rhea moved to do so, three more figures entered the room. Heads turned. Nearly everyone gasped. Sailor Mercury and Luna gasped with horror, seeing Sailor Saturn there. She was the most powerful Senshi after all, and had been woken from a stasis sleep when the Inners were five to help with the troubles Setsuna foreseen. But the rest of the girls – excluding only Rhea and Serenity – had their eyes glued on the two young men who had entered with her. One wore dark blue and black armor with a gold sun emblazoned on the breastplate, with a gold circlet around his forehead and a coiled gold bracer on his right arm. His pitch black hair was pulled back in a pigtail and clear blue eyes danced merrily. He carried no weapon.

His companion wore armor like his but with gold replacing the blue, and a yellow and black bandana kept dark hair out of his eyes instead of the royal circlet. He too had a sun symbol, this one smaller in crimson on the right shoulder. This young man carried a large sword in a crimson sheath, slung over one shoulder. When he smiled Jupiter and Venus nearly fainted at the sight of "those cute widdle fangs" as they would come to be called, to the Knight's chagrin.

Rhea stood up and made introductions as Princess Hotaru of Saturn slipped silently into a seat. "Everyone, these are my brother Titan the Dragon Lord – don't ask why he chose dark blue instead of gold for his armor, he won't tell you – and our friend Pyronis, the Sol Knight." The two nodded politely, Pyronis looking slightly red-faced beneath his bandana at the sight of so many beautiful women – and sat down. Pyronis took the empty seat on Hotaru's left, and Titan sat at the far end of the table, trying to stay as far away from the drooling girls with hearts in their eyes as he could.

Unfortunately, he found Venus on his left and Jupiter right beside her. "So why are you called Dragon Lord? Should you be the Sol Lord?" the blonde Venusian asked. "Um, well, I guess I should be. Probably still am officially, but that sounds weird, ya know? Besides everyone started calling me "Dragon Lord" once I got Raiden." "Who?" Jupiter asked. "Raiden. He's right here." Titan held up his right arm and the golden bracer uncoiled itself, revealing a small gold dragon with eyes as blue as lapis lazuli. White-gold wings unfolded, and small talons clicked on armor as Raiden climbed up onto the Sun prince's shoulder. _Nearly all these women would love to be your mate, Master._ the dragon mind-spoke him proudly. _I know Raiden,_ Titan told him embarrassed, _And it's making me uncomfortable. I feel like I'm being hunted._ _Wake up your sister so she can hear Auntie too. Then be quiet so I can hear Auntie speak._

As Queen Selenity called the meeting to order and began to tell them of the intelligence reports, the gold bracer on Rhea's left arm uncoiled itself as well. Arashi slithered her way up to her mistress's shoulders. In form, the small female gold dragon looked more like a winged cobra than the traditional spiked and four-legged dragon her brother was. Her eyes were as red as rubies, and her red-gold wings were slimmer but longer than Raiden's.

**After a year of the planetary champions working together, Talesis was still on the loose. Queen Selenity decided on drastic measures. She opened negotiations with Earth, finally ending the quarantine that had been placed on it at the start of the Silver Millennium. The reason of this quarantine is lost even to me, or perhaps the information is sealed away.**

Queen Selenity smiled down at her daughter. In the months of the negotiations with the Terran Royal Family, Serenity had fallen for the prince of the Earth, Endymion. It would not be a bad match. In fact, it would assure the Earth's smooth union into the Alliance. She'd have to talk with the king and queen of Earth about the possible marriage.

The Earth, she had found out, had champions of a different nature it seemed, than the rest of the planets. It had four men, all of the same power levels, who each controlled power of a different element. These they called "Generals" and they were under the command of each Terran ruler who also had some sort of power from the planet. Selenity found it strange that these powers seemed to be distributed more for political reasons rather than the planet choosing those who would best use the power for the good of the planet. There were several cases in Earth's history books that spoke of misuses of these planetary powers. But it didn't seem like any misuses were being made now. That was good.

Elsewhere, though, things were not going as smoothly. The planet Pluto had been completely taken over by the youma army, and Talesis was pressing deeper into the galaxy. No one's spies – not her own, or any planet's – could find out if Nemesis was backing him, though it was a strong suspicion. Not even Setsuna could find out, for the sorcerer was somehow blocking her. And then there was Titan.

Titan had been popular with all the Inner Sailors. Neptune and Uranus held themselves aloof, but then they did that to everyone. But Mars, Venus, and Jupiter had all been competing with each other to get his attention, throwing themselves at him (sometimes literally, if she recalled that fake fainting spell of Minako's at the blonde's seventeenth birthday party). And yet this had only seemed to drive him away more.

Titan had been comfortable only around his sister Rhea, his cousin Serenity, and Hotaru.

Hotaru. It was strange, but all three Sun champions had taken an immediate liking to the girl. They had won around Serenity, but the Moon princess simply hadn't been able to visit the Saturn princess all that much. The three called Hotaru "Spike" for some strange reason. Tita said it was because of her "crazy spiky aura" which only he and Rhea could see.

Three months ago it had been the frail Sailor's seventeenth birthday. She had been thrilled when Rhea, Titan, and Pyronis had all shown up, bearing gifts. Pyronis had shyly given her a truly wicked looking large glaive with promise of lessons, and she had hugged him joyfully in return. He promptly passed out. Rhea gave her a spiky dark indigo earrings. And Titan had presented her with a matching amulet which Hotaru replaced the old round one on her Sailor uniform with.

Titan had always seen her as a friend, and not a girl he had to run from, because Hotaru wasn't chasing him. She was in love with Pyronis. It was quite obvious to the twins that he returned the feelings, but neither he nor the Saturn princess could manage to tell each other. But things had all fallen apart two weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

_**Talesis had finally gotten deep enough into the galaxy to make an attack on an Inner planet. Dragon Lord and Sailor Sol had rushed to aid Sailor Jupiter in the defense of her planet, while Sol Knight had gone farther out to Saturn, to help Sailor Saturn deflect the retreating youmas from her planet. Talesis himself had gone to the front in that attack.**_

**_The twins were a great team. Titan was physically stronger than anyone, even Pyronis who was close, and could fire off Ki and Chi blasts for far longer than most. Rhea was swifter and more agile, and somewhat smarter that her brother when it came to schooling, and this translated into her being a brilliant strategist on the battlefield. Together they were nearly unstoppable. Unfortunately with youmas attacking everywhere, the two were separated. Titan faced off the evil sorcerer alone, while Rhea went to help the Jupiterians evacuate and escape the attacks safely while Sailor Jupiter and the Jupiter army took care of the youma army. If they had been together it may have turned out differently. Or it may not have mattered._**

_**Talesis and Dragon Lord faced off. "I come out here, expecting a challenge, and I'm face with a child?" Talesis sneered at him. "I'm no child," Titan growled, "You should retreat now. You won't get any farther than this, and I won't let you harm anyone here." "Big words for a boy. Let's see what you can do!"**_

"**_Dark Claws!" Talesis called, and waves of darkness came, shredding anything in its path. "Solar Firestorm!" Dragon Lord called out. A hurricane of fire flared up, ramming into the darkness._**

_**In much the same way their battle continued on. It lasted for hours, until both were fighting exhaustion, and fighting not to let it show. But slowly, Talesis was loosing. And he saw this. Talesis refused to die though. He called all his youma to him at once, directing them to attack the Sun prince, and threw nearly all of the last of his power at the young man at once. "Darkness Enshroud!"**_

**_Titan saw it coming. He saw the legions of youmas and knew he wouldn't make it. He simply didn't have enough energy left. But he could defeat the youma army. Master I am still with you. Raiden told him, Use my energy. It will help. Titan felt the energy wash over him. He could do this. Talesis would die! I'm sorry Raiden. Good-bye my friend. Tell my sister good-bye for me? He felt Raiden shift his attention for a moment. It is done. Arashi and Mistress Rhea know. Titan nodded. It was time to end this war._**

"**_Solar Inferno Dragon!"_**

_**End Flashback**_

At the Time Gate where she watched the battle, Setsuna had found herself crying. Prince Titan had taken out the hordes of youma, had his body and that of his dragon devoured in the flames, had created the great red storm that would last for thousands of years on the surface of Jupiter, and for what? Talesis, that sneaky devil, had kept just enough power in reserve to teleport himself to his ship in orbit. The prince had died, but their enemy had escaped.

Rhea was inconsolable. She and Pyronis had made it their personal mission of vengeance to find the sorcerer and kill him. They had thrown caution to the winds, left all reinforcements behind, and simply disappeared, tracking Talesis down. No one had heard from them since.

Queen Selenity sighed. It had been hard enough telling her sister Solarisis about Titan's death. She could only hope Rhea would return safe.

"My queen! My queen! There has been an attack on Mars!" Selenity whipped around, eyes wide. _No not now! Not with all the Inner Senshi here!_ All the Inners were at the Moon for the negotiations with the Earth. Talesis could not have chosen a better time to attack one of their planets. "What happened?"

The messenger gasped for breath, and told her what they had found out. Talesis had taken his youma army and attacked the planet Mars. Sailor Saturn had come to their call for aid as no one else was available. Sailor Sol and Sol Knight had shown up midway through the battle, and Saturn had moved away from the front lines, terrified she'd use an attack too strong and blow up the planet or at least a good portion of it.

Rhea and Pyronis had taken over.

Sometime in the battle, Talesis himself had shown up. And Sailor Sol had used her most powerful attack. It was an attack that rivaled Saturn's Death Reborn Revolution, and without her Knight shielding her off from the world, it could very well have destroyed the planet. The shield kept all the energy inside, and Talesis was confirmed dead. But this also meant Rhea had died. And Pyronis, devastated at his failure to protect his friend, simply did nothing and let one of the youma, free to do as they pleased now, kill him.

Selenity didn't know what she was going to tell her sister.

**Rhea, Titan, and Pyronis were the only people who were not afraid of Hotaru, and befriended her instead of shunning her. None of the Sun's champions lived to see the Fall of the Silver Millennium. Hotaru was so devastated at their deaths she named two of her planet's largest moons after the Solar royalty. And I believe she nicknamed her Silence Glaive 'Pyronis' after the young man who had given it to her on her seventeenth birthday a few months before their deaths. **

"And you know the rest." Setsuna finished. "How Beryl got control of the youma, and brought down the Silver Millennium. How Queen Selenity sent all of the Inners to be reborn in the future on Earth. The surviving people of the rest of the planets went into stasis sleep at the Time Gate. When Crystal Tokyo has been established, I will let them out again, and the Crystal Millennium shall arise."

Setsuna looked at the Sailors for their reactions. Serena looked over at her, a slight frown on her face. "The Inners got reborn? But what about you, and the rest of the Outers?"

"I was trapped at the Time Gate, sealed there by Beryl so I could not help. Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka were not quite dead when Queen Selenity sent everyone forward. So they were transformed into healthy infants and sent to orphanages in the same time the rest of you were being reborn. Haruka and Michiru got here a few years before the rest of you though."

Serena nodded. That made sense. That's why they had their names from the Silver Millennium, and she, Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina had different ones. Yet still Serena felt as if something was missing. Even though Sailor Pluto didn't appear to be leaving anything out, there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind, that there was a little more to it than what had been told. Scanning the room with her eyes, she saw Amy looked slightly troubled as well. So. Just she and Amy then? Perhaps later they could talk privately, and find out what was missing from the story.

Okay another chapter done! Sorry that took so long. I meant to have chapter 5 up with this one, but I'm slow. It'll take me anothe day or two to get it done, but I should have it up soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Let's see, that was: **Yami Flo**, **Shiner**, **Ashaton Saotome**, **Jerry Unipeg**, **AshK**. Thanks for the reviews, and it is lovely to see returning readers!

Next chapter: Isis tells the YGO crew about the Golden Millennium!


	5. Story Time part2: Golden Millennium

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Yugioh, Ranma ½, or Sailor Moon. I also do not own Atlantis (the Disney movie) or Atlantis: The Lost Tales (a computer game), I just borrowed a concept from each.

**Author's Note: **Once again, I am reminding people that Joey's sister is called by her Japanese name Shizuka in this fic. Oh, and by now they've discovered the Pharaoh's name, but they haven't had anything to do with Dartz or the Oricalcus yet.

**Isis voice-over**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Ch5: Story Time part two: Golden Millennium**

"The Ancient Egypt which Pharaoh Atem ruled over existed at the end of what was known as the Golden Millennium." Isis began. She glared at Joey and Tristan, who stopped fighting over the popcorn and settled down. After everyone had gotten settled, Yugi motioned for her to continue. She nodded.

"Now, as I was saying, the Golden Millennium was a time when the inhabitants of all the planets were united in an alliance –" "You mean aliens and space travel exited back then?" Joey broke in, "Come on Isis, this was ancient Egypt. That means, like, no computers and space ships. And aliens don't exist besides." Isis glared at him.

Mai shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, effectively shutting him up. "Quiet Puppy, and let the nice lady speak." "Yeah guys," Yugi said, "Let Isis tell the story. You can ask questions and make comments after."

Isis nodded in thanks, and continued, this time uninterrupted.

**The Golden Millennium was coming to an end when Atem ascended to the throne. It had lasted for thousands of years, but the last few decades had been full of strife. Someone had attempted to bind Chaos into a single body. Chaos, though, is a force best left to be spread throughout all of Creation, tiny bits in the hearts of all humankind. But with most of Chaos bound in one place, corruption spread and dark forces sprang up to control such power.**

Akunadin, one of six high priests for the pharaoh, took the large gold chest and tied it down to the pack animal. With these seven Items he would soon be in control of all of Egypt! It was only right. He should have been pharaoh when his father died, not his brother. But Akunumkanon just had to go and be father's favorite, then have that brat Atem as his own heir!

But all would soon be right. He could afford to wait a few more years. And perhaps it would be best to install his son Seth as a puppet king. He'd have to brainwash him first though; Seth was best friends with the young pharaoh-to-be, and might make trouble for him otherwise.

With the chest on his pack animal and guards trailing behind, Akunadin set out for the City of Thieves. He needed to make sure the Millennium Items had enough darkness in them to allow him to be accepted as a holder.

**Atlantis may be considered a myth in this time, but back then it was reality. It was a large island about twice the size of Crete, just a few leagues out from the mouth of the Nile River. The Egyptians and Atlantians were on friendly terms, and had created a strong alliance. The Atlantians were famous for their magic, and the ability to create magical items. It was they who had forged the original Millennium Items at Akunadin's request. The Items which the dark priest later tainted with blood and death. **

Akunadin smiled. All had gone well. The seven Millennium Items were now perfect, from his point of view. It had hurt to take out his eye, but the Millennium Eye was now his, and was perfectly suited for what he wished to accomplish. He though he'd seen a white-haired thief escaping, but the soldiers would find all the survivors soon and silence them. Now to find a way to break into Seth's mind.

_Finally, it was time to strike._ thought Akunadin. His brother had died, and Atem was now pharaoh. New high priests were being chosen for him, and they would be the new holders of the Millennium Items. Akunadin had already made sure that he would remain the high priest who held the Eye.

Seth, the tall blue-eyed high priest would the holder of the Millennium Rod. He and Atem had grown up together and become best of friends. They didn't know they were cousins, for Akunadin had never told anyone he'd had a son. Seth was nineteen, a year older than Atem. Young men and women were considered old enough to marry at fifteen, but Seth had only been married recently.

His eighteen-year-old bride was Lotus of Atlantis, daughter of the Atlantian king's younger brother. Atlantians were known for their blonde or white hair, and the rare redhead, and pale skin, and a few Egyptians with Atlantian ancestors occasionally were born with some of these traits. The red haired blue-eyed girl who was Seth's wife was one of the most beautiful on the great Island. She was a little short, but had not reached her full height yet.

She was named Lotus after the sacred flower of Atlantis. The Nile had two water-lilys, the sacred Blue Lotus and the less rare white lotus. Atlantis however had an extremely rare sacred Red Lotus, which the noble lady had been named after because of her hair.

Trained to fight alongside her brother, Lotus was highly skilled with a light sword or a long fighting dagger. She was trained a little in hand-to-hand combat, but it was her brother who excelled at this. The young black-haired lord, whose name was Dragonix, was her twin brother.

Though Seth and Lotus had only met a year before their marriage, and it was an arranged marriage besides, the two had quickly fallen in love. Seth glared and refused to admit it to anyone, but he'd do anything to see that Lotus remained safe from harm. And he would hate and hunt to the ends of the earth anyone who dared lay a hand against her.

Akunadin knew this. And he planned to use it to his advantage.

**Earth was not alone at this time. All the planets in the galaxy were in an alliance, and sometimes ambassadors and dignitaries came to Earth to visit Pharaoh Atem, who was considered the ruling power for the planet. Among those who came was the young daughter of the Terran Moon's queen. Usagi was 23, though because of the logetivity of the Moon royal line she was physically his age. She was mature for her age, but still found the time to laugh and smile a lot. The two quickly fell in love.**

Back in the palace, Seth and Atem were walking along when a voice called out, "Atem! Seth! Good evening my lords." Atem turned grinning. Seth hid a smile. The girl had his pharaoh wrapped around her little finger. Princess Usagi of the Moon stood at a window, having just come for a visit. She had silvery blonde hair straight down to her waist with a few braids in it, and held out of her sparkling blue eyes by a wide white headband (or a coronet if she was on official business). Atlantis, not only a powerful city on Earth, also had the major starport for the planet located in its capitol city (also called Atlantis, or just The City). Luckily it took less than an hour to travel up the Nile River to Egypt's royal palace with the help of the Powered airships.

These airships were powered by crystals connected to a large crystal in the heart of The City. This crystal, called the Terra Crystal, held much planetary power, pooled there by the mages of Atlantis to provide airships and other things with energy. Also, the mages could recharge themselves form the Terra Crystal. The airships looked like the traditional Egyptian craft, but had membranous wings attached to either side of the craft, which would unfold and carry the ship through the air as long as the ship's crystal empowered it with enough magical energy.

"Shall I tell the councilors you were held up and will be a little late to the meeting, my pharaoh?" Seth asked as Atem all but ran to the Moon princess. Atem laughed. "There is no one here save Usagi and myself, Seth, you know you can call me Atem in private. Yes, please tell them I will be with you all shortly."

Seth left them stealing kisses in the small amount of private time they had together.

**Atem was not the only one with a love. Seth was only a year older than him, but already married. His wife was a beautiful red-headed Atlantian, the daughter of an Atlantian Prince. The marriage had been a marriage of state, to help cement alliances between Atlantis and Egypt, but the two had fallen deeply in love. And in her Akunadin discovered a way to break into Seth's mind and take him over.**

Akunadin stood in the shadows wrapped in a cloak, a hood hiding his face. Lotus, his son's wife, sat at the fountain feeding the goldfish. It was sunset and the garden was dark. No one was around, for this was her private garden. Perfect.

Silently, Akunadin summoned two of the Ka Monsters at his command. He sent the Shadow Monsters, the Black Luster Soldier and Obelisk the Tormenter, towards the young woman. He watched as, hearing a sound, she looked up with a smile. She'd been expecting Seth to join her that evening after all, and Akunadin had been very careful to make sure the servant dispatched to tell her Seth had gotten stuck in a meeting with the pharaoh and the councilors, had not made it there. Not alive.

Lotus' smile slipped as she saw the monsters approach her. Quickly her expression turned to one of fear. True, Atlantian women were trained to fight along side their men, ever since their island's champions Timaeus, Critias, and Helmos had disappeared. But she did not have her rapier with her. Not even a dagger. This was, after all, her private garden, where she should be able to go to relax! _I've been so stupid, leaving my weapons behind!_ She thought, _I can't summon enough magic to defeat both of these, and they do not look friendly! Oh where is Seth?_ "Seeeeeeeeeeth!"

Akunadin smiled a cold, cruel smile as her scream was cut off short. Oh yes, this was the perfect way to break into Seth's mind. In his devastation over his beloved wife's horrible death his mental shields would all come down, and Akunadin would be able to slip in and take over. Would be able to make Seth believe Atem was his enemy, someone to be killed. It was all going according to plan.

The corrupt old priest sent the monsters back to the Shadow Realm, and left the garden. It was time to take care of his alibi. Who would believe that the well-liked young woman would be so brutally murdered? Who would have wanted to kill her? Who indeed. But they would never find him out.

He did not see a white-haired figure hiding in the bushes. Bakura, self-titled Thief King, was on a mission of revenge. He'd kill that old priest for what he'd done to his family, his village! Initially, Bakura had thought the pharaoh had ordered the massacre and still mostly believed it, but after what the priest had just done, having that pretty noble lady ripped to shreds, a small sliver of doubt worked its way into the back of the young man's mind. He ignored it for now, but in another life the memory of this day and the doubts it raised would come back to haunt him.

**It was only days later that the dark sorcerer calling himself Zork Necrofedius brought about the Fall of the Golden Millennium. He had been concentrating his energies beyond Earth and opened portals through which demons poured on all the planets closets to the Sun. Champions from the Sun Kingdom had to go to those portals and sacrifice their lives to seal them. While they were distracted, Necrofedius attacked the Earth royal power in Egypt, Pharaoh Atem. He attacked Atlantis first, with a demon portal so they could not help their Egyptian allies. Lord Dragonix was among those who laid down their lives to close that portal and hold off the demons while the rest of the Atlantians evacuated into the surrounding Mediterranean area. But the island was so torn apart by the magic attacks, the Ki attacks, and the demonic power, that it erupted like a volcano and sank into the sea. And back in Egypt you know how Atem had to sacrifice himself to seal Necrofedius away with him in the Millennium Puzzle. **

"It wasn't until much later, after Atem's death, that I in my last incarnation as High Priestess Ishizu, had been able to see through the Millennium Necklace just what had happened. It was only when it was much too late that we learned of Akunadin's treachery and the truth of Lotus' death. How Akunadin had taken over Seth's mind and brainwashed him to hate the pharaoh, a taint which lasted right into this reincarnation of Seth. It has only been recently cleansed from him."

Isis finished her tale. The others stared at her in shock, horror, and amazement. Only Yugi, Bakura, and Isis herself were calm, having already known all or most of the tale. Seto would have had his trademark icy-glare Poker face on if he'd been there, but he'd chosen not to hear what he was already remembering and trying to forget. After all, it had been his love who had been killed and his mind messed with, so he had a good excuse for not wanting to remember.

Though probably other than the above-mentioned (seemingly) calm people, no one else in the room yet realized that Seto was the reincarnation of Seth.

**End Notes:** Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Possibly more info on the Golden Millennium will come through later in flashback scenes. I'd like to clear up with anyone who might have a question - other than the events specifically outlined in this chapter, the Ancient Egypt events of the Yugioh anime/manga are pretty much the same. Only a few minor changes are needed to support my storyline above.

**Vote! **Okay, I need votes. Who should be in my band of Evil Enemies Incorporated? From all the animes in this story (you can mention the dead who'd you like to see resurrected even). Also, who do you think will be that hooded man who kidnapped Rhea? Should it be Wiseman? Akunadin? Dartz? A new character? Setsuna? Ukyo? An even more random known figure than the last two choices? Opinions are welcome and decidedly helpful!

Next chapter is half down. Give me another week, that should do it.

Ebona Nite


	6. Story Time part3: Missing Links and More

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Yugioh, or Oh My Goddess.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all the reviewers who I didn't mention in my last chapter!

**Ch6: Story Time part three: Missing Links**

The next day all the girls had things to do. Raye had temple duties all day, Lita was working out at the gym and had errands to run later, and Mina was visiting her family. But Serena had managed to drag Amy along with her to do some clothes shopping. The two chatted about random things, Amy keeping surprisingly off the topic of schoolwork. Finally Amy had had enough beating around the bush.

"Alright Serena, what did you drag me out here for? It can't just be about clothes shopping, or we would have brought the other girls too. But I would guess it has something to do with the fact that yesterday Setsuna seemed to be leaving something out of her story?"

"That's right Amy-chan. Although I'm not sure if it's something Setsuna left out on purpose. She didn't seem like she was hiding anything. She may not remember. But if not, why not? And why are we the only two who seemed to notice?"

Serena pulled Amy into the Crown Arcade to talk. They both got milkshakes, chocolate for Serena and strawberry for Amy, then sat down in a small booth in the back where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So," Serena began again once they had drank some, "If this isn't something Setsuna knows, then how do we find out? I haven't had any dreams recently, or any new memories popping up. How about you Ames?" Amy shook her head. It was puzzling. There was a large chunk of memory missing, she just knew it! And yet she didn't have access to it.

"I think I can help you girls." Said a low musical voice. They turned in surprise to see a tall graceful woman with floor-length white hair and a golden crescent moon on her forehead. No one else in the Crown seemed to see her though. And just before a blinding light spread out from the woman and engulfed the two girls, Serena whispered in a shocked voice

"_Mother?" _

Serena and Amy found themselves in the palace on the Moon. Not the ruins that were there today, but a fully furnished cozy room, with a fireplace burning away merrily at one end. The woman gestured to the three comfy chairs by the fire. "Sit. I will tell you of what you do not remember. Please do not interrupt, for I only have so much time before the spell I placed on the Silver Crystal wears out and my spirit fades back into it."

They sat. Serena leaned towards the woman. "I feel as though you are my mother. And yet you are not Queen Selenity of the Silver Millennium. Why is this?"

The woman smiled. "This is because I _am_ your mother, but not, as you say, Selenity. I am Selenity's ancestor, Queen Selene of the Moon Kingdom. I ruled during the time just before and of the Fall of the Golden Millennium, out of which the Silver Millennium rose. But I only ruled the Moon Kingdom, and though all the planets – including Earth – were in an alliance, it was not an alliance ruled by the Moon. Instead, it was ruled by the Sun.

"In this time you were my daughter, my beautiful Usagi. You wore your hair differently then, straight down to the waist and sometimes with a few little braids, held off your face by a headband or your coronet. You hated to wear the coronet though, only wearing it when you had to.

"You were different then, Usagi, for with your mind free of any blocks such as the memory blocks which I will remove now. The memory blocks block all memory of the life you had as Usagi. You were much more mature and regal, graceful and kind and smart. Not the klutzy, ditzy, crybaby who falls asleep all the time and gets bad grades. Still always ready to smile and laugh though, that hasn't changed one bit. You had one close friend, Princess Amelia of Mercury, the only other princess your age. For the longest time she was the only close friend your own age, for all the other princesses were younger or older than you by several years. You know Amelia now, of course, as Amy, Princess Ami of Mercury, or Sailor Mercury, depending on which reincarnation you wish to refer to her as.

Setsuna was alive then, and this was before she was chosen as the Guardian of the Time Gate and given immortality. She became the Guardian only months before the Fall. Unfortunately I believe that she must have sealed all her memories of the Golden Millennium away because it was so painful to remember her family's deaths and how she could not return to help them as she hadn't finished passing the initiation into her Guardianship at the time.

"In the time of the Golden Millennium, the planets had rather different teams of champions than they came to have in the Silver Millennium. The planet Pluto, for instance, had a Sailor Senshi who remained on the planet, while their Sailor Scout became Guardian of the Time Gate. Yes, Setsuna is a Scout without the power of the Time Gate. Now she is the only champion of Pluto. She is of a level of a Senshi now, with her Guardianship of the Time Gate giving her power. But if her Guardian powers are removed she is most likely to revert back to a Scout's power. The planet was drained at the Fall of the Golden Millennium, and again at the Fall of the Silver Millennium so many centuries later, so there is only enough planetary power now for one Scout.

"Saturn also had a Senshi and a Scout. Sailor Senshi Saturn's colors were deep purple with silvery-grey bows, although the style was the same as Hotaru's Scout uniform. Princess Kayura – for that was her name – also had weapons, long tri-bladed daggers, called twin jitte. She was married to Touma, Amelia's twin brother. Their daughter, Hotaru, was five at the Fall, and was receiving training as the planet's next Scout. Unfortunately the untimely death of her mother pushed all the planet's power onto her, giving her a weak constitution and near-uncontrollable powers, and Sailor Pluto sealed her away in slumber at the Time Gate for reasons she never told anyone at the time. Later Hotaru was awakened to assist the Silver Millennium, but was too afraid to use her powers to thwart Beryl. I see you don't blame it on her, That is good. If she _had_ used her powers, the Moon would have been destroyed and Earth may have been damaged as well.

"But I am getting ahead of myself. Amelia, you were not the only one with a twin brother. My darling Usagi, you also had a twin, and his name was Seiji. I was awoken when I felt both you and your brother reincarnated at the same time and for the first time near each other while the Silver Crystal was active, and make no mistake; all of you Inners and your two twins have been reincarnated more than once. I suspect that they are your brothers in this incarnation, You have only to find them when I send you back.

"I was married to a prince of the Sun, the younger brother of the king. The Sun king had no children, so Seiji became heir to the Sun Kingdom, and was often away. It was the Sun and the Earth with the two biggest differences in how they distributed planetary power to champions back then. The Sun had no champions, instead having a golden crystal that held all its power, much like the Silver Crystal of the Moon. This crystal was shattered at the Fall, and the Sun began choosing Sailor Senshi and Scouts, and Lords and Knights as their champions. I believe a large shard may still be held by a refuge of the Sun Court, one of the royal advisers' son, Helios. If you know where he is and how to get into contact with him, it would be advisable to enlist his aid in the upcoming battles.

"There were also five champions for the entire galaxy, each having an elemental power of fire, wind, earth, water, and finally spirit and light. They had these elemental powers in armor, and were protectors for the entire galaxy instead of being limited to guardianship of a single planet, and worked together in a team. These five champions were all young men at the time, and their armors were called (in respect to the order of elements above) Rekka, Tenku, Kongo, Suiko, and Korin. Probably nowadays they are using the translations of Wildfire, Strata, Hardrock, Torrent, and Halo. They have been called the Champions of Light, the Samurai Troopers, even Ronin Warriors since they had no king or queen they submitted to.

"These 'ronin' elemental champions had one person who could direct them even so. This person was either a priest of priestess, though of what or which god or goddess is debatable. The person, called their Keeper, had four guardians who protected them and acted as messengers. The five galactic champions, on the other hand, did not stay with the Keeper all the time for their job was to seek out the Dark spirits and demons, and the Dark sorcerers that summoned them, that plagued the galaxy and tried to do away with Light, and keep the balance between Light and Dark.

"Seiji himself bore the Korin armor, and Touma bore Tenku. Usually one armor bearer came from the Sun Royal family, and it was usually Korin. The rest would be chosen of anyone in the galaxy deemed worthy. The others at this time were: Ryo, a Martian noble's son, bearer of the Rekka; Shuu, a son of an Earth soldier, bearer of the Kongo; Shin, the son of a Neptunian priest, bearer of the Suiko.

"On Earth, the planetary champions were even more different. There was a crystal known as the Terran Crystal which held some planetary power; however it didn't hold all the planetary power like the Golden Crystal and the Silver Crystal held all the Sun' and Moon's planetary power. Only its keepers and guardians, and the Earth Royal Court knew where it was hidden. Everyone with enough willpower and a strong enough soul could manifest a Ka monster, otherwise known as a Shadow Monster or a guardian spirit made up of part of their own soul and partly of planetary power. The strongest wielders of planetary power were the pharaoh and his court of six high priests in Egypt. Rulers in Atlantis often came close, but even they had to bow to the power of the pharaoh, who was said to be god-touched. The pharaoh was generally considered the ruler, or the highest ruler, of the Earth. When dealing with other planets, the dignitaries and ambassadors all went to the Earth Court in Egypt.

"At the time of the Fall you two girls were physically eighteen years old, though because of the Mercury royal blood in Amelia and Moon royal blood in Usagi which extends lives a good bit, you were actually twenty-three. As far as I know, Amelia had a crush on Suiko no Shin. And I know without a doubt that Usagi was deeply in love with Pharaoh Atem, King of Shadows and ruler of Earth, for five years, and engaged to be married for two.

"You look surprised that shadows would be mentioned in the name of a good ruler. But shadows are neither evil, nor good. They are in balance. Too much Light becomes boring and too much Darkness is horrible, but one cannot exist without the other. And when a balanced union is made, there is Shadow. Shadow powers can be used for good or evil, and it is sometimes wiser and better to use a Shadow power rather than a Light one. For in Shadow, in balance, there are choices. You must allow people to make their own choices, for even forcing them to do good leaves them with no choice.

"Enough with these lectures. Suffice it to say, that sometime a decade or two before the Fall, someone on Earth had tried to seal Chaos into a single being for the power it would give them. This only creates Darkness with so much chaotic power in one place, and ultimately led to the destruction of Atlantis, and the sacrifice of many to try to cleanse the Earth.

"Earth had to be quarantined. That quarantine lasted far longer than it should have. But the sacrifices... Atem himself sealed a Dark Gate the evil being calling itself Zork Necrofedius (don't laugh, he chose the name himself and backed it with blood and death) had created with the Chaos power it had bound to itself. The Gates allowed youma to come freely into the Mortal Realm, out of what is called the Nether Realms, the realms of the dead. Not the good dead. The Nether Realms were no Heaven - no, they could be Hell, or Purgatory, or just Limbo. But demons from the Shadow Realm and the Demon Realm could move through them and to the Gates, and through the Gates into the Mortal Realm.

"On the Sun, Seiji sacrificed himself to seal the Dark Gate there. Other planets also had Dark Gates that needed to be sealed before Zork Necrofedius could be held inside the pharaoh's seal. Touma sealed the Gate on Mercury, Kayura the one on Saturn, Ryo the one on Mars, Shin traveled to Jupiter to seal the Gate there, and Shuu traveled out to Venus to seal that Gate. But enough youma had been released that they devastated the kingdoms, and the alliance fell apart as each planet withdrew into themselves to fight their threats alone.

"The two of you were so devastated at the double loss of your loves and your brothers that you attempted suicide. Realizing how broken you were, I gathered the power of the Moon, using the Silver Crystal, and sent the two of you to be reborn in the future. I did not realize that I would be sending you from one Fall to another, but this is why the two of you feel as if you have more memories missing than any of the others.

"Hotaru herself remembers her five years in the Golden Millennium, but it isn't much. Though I'm sure she'll recognize her parents when and if she meets them in this life. Being a prince of Mercury and a princess of Saturn, her parents also looked eighteen when in reality they were five years older. So they should look the same to her even if the three of them are the same age in this life.

"But I also sense that the Dark powers from my Millennium's Fall are returning. In another form than Necrofedius I believe, but the Darkness is just as powerful in them.

"Now I've removed all the memory blocks on your minds. I'm sorry that this will bring up so many bad memories, but you must be strong. You will be able to recognize allies from the Golden Millennium, and you should be able to help them remember as well."

"And Now I will send you back. Good bye my beloved daughter Usagi. Good bye Amelia." Queen Selene gave them a small sad smile. Serena ran up and hugged her before they were sent back, and moments later they found themselves sitting in the booth in the Crown. Amy looked at her watch.

"Serena look! No time has gone by at all."

Serena was silent for a moment, contemplating the implications of this. Then, "Well that means we still have plenty of time to hit the mall! Come on Amy!" Giggling, she pulled the bluenette out of the arcade and into the sunlight.

**(Author's Note: I was going to stop here, but that would make this chapter really short wouldn't it? So you get a bonus!)**

**Chapter Bonus: Eye Scream and Eye Candy**

Inside a dark apartment, a computer screen flickered as a hunched figure typed rapidly. Seto Kaiba was not a happy man. Everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong or was going wrong. He'd lost his beloved brother Mokuba, monsters were attacking all over Japan, Kaiba Corp. was hurting because the Dual Monsters were eerily like the real monsters not to mention the Big Five had tried to go back to weapons of mass destruction before Seto realized he needed to take his duties back, he was going to have to put up with that annoying mutt Joey Wheeler living next door when he moved into that apartment in Tokyo, and that blasted Rod kept coming back.

Yugi had handed him the Millennium Rod a few days before Mokuba's death, telling him he'd been chosen as its new holder. He hadn't wanted it then, and he'd wanted it even less when that damn monster had shown up and his worst nightmare had come true. His brother's death... he was never going to be able to forget that.

Seto had tried to get rid of the Rod several times now. But it kept coming back to haunt him and fill his dreams with memories of a past life he didn't want to believe in. He'd thrown it in the garbage, mailed it to Australia, sold it to a pawn shop, and yesterday he'd thrown it in the bay. But each time it had come back. This morning he'd heard a clunk, and there it was, dripping wet in a puddle on his coffee table. Like it had put a homing device on him or something, it always teleported itself back to him in a matter of hours.

And then there were the dreams it gave him. Seto had by now accepted his past life as High Priest Seth – hard not to believe in such things when warped Duel Monsters were running around killing people – and he and his hikari had merged. His hikari Seth had been dormant in the Rod all this time (which was strange, because usually it was the dark half- the yami- who got trapped and the hikari reborn), dragging Marik apart because he wasn't the hikari's reincarnation, but as soon as Seto had taken the Rod from Yugi, Seth had woken up. It was just Seto's luck to get a depressed and very talkative hikari.

Seth could not stop moaning and complaining and weeping about all the horrible things that had happened to him in Egypt, his wife and friends being killed, failing to protect his pharaoh blah blah blah! In that case it had been a blessing that Seth had refused to come out while they were separated, and another blessing when they'd merged. No more whiny voices in his head.

Unfortunately Seto now had Seth's memories and nightmares, and knew exactly _why_ the poor priest had been so upset.

**_Seth's memory_**

_Seth stood frozen in the garden. He'd come to meet his wife, his beloved Lotus, now that the Ra-blasted meeting was finally over. She hadn't been in their chambers, so he'd gone to see if she was still in her garden. What he found though..._

_**No. No! How can this be? Who could have done this? Why? How can this be? No! NO!**_

_The thoughts circled around and around in his head, as he stared down in horror at her still body. She lay in a pool of dark blood, gashes all over her, her clothing ripped and bloody, her hair strewn around her head like a bloody, fiery halo. Blank eyes stares in fixed horror and pain blindly up at the uncaring stars. He knew without having to go closer that she was dead._

_**No. No! My Lotus. My beloved. No!**_

_Crying, Seth dropped to his knees, and gathered her limp cold body into his arms. Hugging her close, he sobbed, unashamed. He'd find out who had done this. Oh yes, he'd find them. And they would pay._

_**End memory **_

Seto jerked awake, gasping. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep at the computer. Seto rarely slept, because these nightmarish memories haunted him every time he closed his eyes. Maybe he should start taking sleeping pills.

Seto swallowed against the nausea that roiled in his stomach. He could still see the blood... smell the scent of death and hot desert dust... taste the metal tang in the back of his throat... Seto shook his head to clear it. _Ra-damned memories. How can I have such feeling for a person I've never met in this life? _

Serena waved good bye to Amy, and watched her friend get on the bus. Amy had to get home, but Serena still had some shopping to do. Darien was going to be going to Tokyo U in the Fall, and she didn't want him to see the old ditzy Serena. She wanted new clothes, a new hair-style, a new _her_. She'd show him up, have him begging to take her back, and then –

Then she could dump him in the mud like he'd done to her. Serena smiled. It felt good just thinking about it. Ah, sweet revenge!

"Hello princess. Want to be a model?" Serena jumped and whipped around. A blue-eyed young man in Chinese styled clothing, his black hair pulled into a pig tail smiled at her. At first, she nearly told him to leave her alone, figuring him for a creep scouting for pretty young girls to dupe. Then her newly awakened memory kicked in, and her eyes widened.

"_Titan!"_ she squealed in delight. He laughed.

"Good, you _do _remember! It's Ranma now, by the way. And I wasn't joking about the model thing either. Nabs – my friend Nabiki – is an agent for this modeling company. She was my sister Rhea's agent until Rhea got, um sick. So she sent me looking for a new model to fill in until Rhea gets... better."

Serena heard the hesitations, and knew he was covering up for something else. But since what he meant by "sick" probably shouldn't be talked about on a crowded street, she let it pass. For now.

"Oh I'd love to be a model! And it's Serena. Serena Tsukino." She grinned at him.

He grinned back. "My full name is Ranma Sao – uh, Ranma Ono. Sorry, I forgot they disowned me."

"Disowned you? For what?"

"For being a girl. Long story. How about we go over to the company and get you started, and we can talk later?"

Confused about how anyone could consider her cousin a girl (well, he was her cousin in the past, even if he wasn't related to her in this life, and she still felt like he was her cousin), Serena just nodded and let him lead the way.

A short while later, they got to the company's studio. The boss had take one look at her and said she'd be perfect with the right hair style and a little make up. Ranma gave her his address and told her to come by for dinner at six, before the stylists whisked her away. A good half hour of sitting while they fussed over her hair, and she was finally allowed to look.

"Oh... my... Goddess! How did you know? That's just the style I wanted! I just hadn't worked myself up into getting it yet!" Serena smiled happily at her reflection. Her long blonde hair had been cut to her waist, and highlights had been added giving her hair a silvery sheen. The meatballs were gone; instead her hair flowed down her back held off her face by a wide white headband. A few thin braids were woven in the back amidst all the loose locks.

The white-haired, well-endowed hairstylist just smiled and stepped away. She disappeared before anyone could ask for ID.

Urd rejoined Skuld and Belldandy at the monitor, and watched as Serena was given the rest of her make over. The love goddess grinned at her handy-work. "I can't wait to see that creep Endymion's face when he next sees Serenity. She'll have men swooning over her! And that pharaoh of hers should be quite happy too." Urd gulped her sake as Belldandy switched the channel.

"Back to work now sisters. We still have to track down Setsuna. That rogue guardian is slippery, and I think it's because several of the people exposed to a lot of chaos energy during the Silver Millennium are in the same city she frequents."

Urd nodded, slurping the last of her sake. "Ah, that hit the spot. Right you are sis! But she's also a Sailor Scout, so maybe if we watch the Senshi she'll show up?"

Skuld jumped up, "Yeah, and while you do that, I'm gonna go patrol the streets!"

"That's just 'cause you spotted an ice cream shop over in Juuban that you haven't been to before."

"Aw, come on Urd! That Crown Arcade place looks fun!"

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!"

The three goddesses jumped and looked up in surprise. A very annoyed young man with a huge backpack was just emerging from their bathroom. "Um, just go through that door sir, and you'll be in the Juuban train station."

Ryoga looked surprised. Then he got red-faced at the sight of three beautiful women. "R-really? Uh, thanks." Blushing, he fled.

They watched him leave in a completely different direction than the way Belldandy had pointed. When he was gone, Skuld asked.

"Um sis, why did you point him in the direction of the broom closet?"

"Well he was going to go another direction, wasn't he?" Bell said logically. "Poor boy, all that chaos energy he was exposed to before his death in the Silver Millennium really screwed with his sense of direction. I wonder if I can fix that?"

Ryoga was quite happy. He seemed to have found the right door for once, because he had indeed arrived at the train station. That nice lady reminded him of Kasumi...

Ryoga wandered a bit longer, finally ending up somewhere in the Juuban park. He stopped and stared. There was a very pretty green haired lady showing off nice long legs underneath a very short skirt, walking past him. Nose bleeding, the Lost Boy fainted.

Sailor Pluto didn't notice Ryoga. She only saw her target, the black haired young man whom she felt was responsible for Crystal Tokyo never coming. She'd take care of him, then find the red-haired harridan and take her out permanently, and her problems would be over! Pluto bit back the sudden urge to laugh manically and twirl a ribbon, wondering where it had come from. Then with a murmer, she attacked. Ranma never saw it coming.

"_Dead Scream."_

Time froze.

"I found her."

Where?"

"Juuban Park. I was watching Ryoga when he ran into her."

"Let's go then! No time to waste before she disappears again."

Startled, Setsuna looked around. She realized suddenly she could only move her head, and became frightened. What was happening?

From out of the lake's swirling waters rose a figure. The black haired young girl set down a hand mirror and a small portable TV. Out of these stepped two more graceful figures, one with brown hair and one with white hair.

"Setsuna Meiou. Sailor Pluto. You have failed in your duties as Guardian of the Time Gate." spoke the white haired lady.

"These duties were to guard the Gate so no one could move through the time stream, or manipulate events so that the outcome they favored came to be." spoke the brunette.

"You have not only allowed both these things to happen, you've been the one doing them! You keep bring a girl who isn't born yet back in time, and you've been directing things so a future that you want will happen! The future hasn't happened yet! It's changable! People are supposed to be able to make choices!" the youngest was shouting by the time she finished.

"Skuld hush, this isn't a shouting match. Setsuna Meiou, we are the three goddesses of time. I am Belldandy, Goddess of the Present. These are my sisters Urd Goddess of the Past and Skuld, Goddess of the Future. We are the ones who originally set up the Time Gates across the dimensions, and set Guardians for them. We created the oaths that you have broken, the rules you have broken, and now you must face the consequences."

"This will be your punishment: To be stripped now and forever of your position as Guardian of the Time Gates, which includes loosing the key staff (Skuld will you get that from her? Thanks.) and all the power associated with it. This means you are no longer Senshi class, but a Scout once again. Oh, and you're no longer immortal, which means you'll age normally from now on." Urd finished.

"One more thing," Skuld piped up, "You just tried to toast Titan (what's his name in this life? Oh yeah, Ranma), so now you've got to make it up to him. His sister Rhea is missing, so you're gonna do everything you can to help him find her and get her back, got that?"

Setsuna gulped and nodded. It was all she could do. She had paled when she heard that this young man was Prince Titan of the Sun. _Oh Goddess, what did I almost do? I nearly killed an ally! And now I'm having my Guardianship revoked. Oh I'm so screwed! _

The three goddesses disappeared back through their transport items leaving the mirror and TV behind on the grass. Setsuna found she could move again, and time once again started up. _Oh no, my Dead Scream!_ She looked in horror where it was still racing towards Ranma.

Setsuna needn't have worried; when her power from the Gate was taken away, it was also taken out of her frozen attack. It hit Ranma, and the young man was pushed a couple feet back. He wobbled a bit, then brushed off his shirt.

"Lady what the hell was that for!" He glared over at her.

"I'm sorry my lord, I didn't recognize you. I thought you were an enemy."

"So you recognize me now Pluto? Well come on, we're gonna have a long talk about attacking without looking. Oh, there's Ryoga. 'Scuse me while I grab him, we can't just leave him laying around where he'll get lost."

Ranma slung Ryoga, pack and all, over his shoulder, and led the miserable Scout out of the park.

Rowan put down the last box. They'd almost finished unpacking. To think, he and all his friends going to Tokyo U together! They'd rented two apartments, right next to each other. He, Sage, and Ryo had the three-bedroom apartment, and Kento and Cye were sharing the two-bedroom apartment next door.

Rowan had met one of the other residents who'd be going to TU in the Fall. That Yugi Mouto had the weirdest hair he'd ever seen! And that was saying a lot, since his own hair was blue. Yugi had seemed a little quiet, as if he had things on his mind, and they hadn't talked long. He'd mentioned a room mate who'd be moving in in another couple weeks, but said the rest of his friends were already there.

Sage came in with the last of the stuff. "Hey Ro, I think I have all the kitchen dishes in this box. Help me unpack it?"

"Sure Sage. You know, I was at my sister's birthday party last week and I saw this girl-"

"You have a sister? With the same birthdate?"

"Yes. It's called having a twin. Her name's Amy. Anyway, like I said. I met this girl, Amy's friend. It was strange, but she reminded m of you."

_**Flashback**_

_Rowan looked over at Serena again. Just something about the way that girl looked bugged him... Wait, that was it! That's why she looked familiar!_

_Serena looked up, to see Rowan staring at her again. "What? Do I have cake on my face or something?"_

_He laughed. No, it's just that you look a bit like my friend. Ha! A bit, nothing. You could be his twin."_

_Serena's eyes widened and she choked. "Cough. Cough. What?"_

_**End Flashback**_

"My twin huh?" Sage frowned. That bugged his memory. There was something he was forgetting, that he should remember, and what Rowan said rang a bell. But it wouldn't come to him, and so he pushed the thought away, and began unpacking the box.

**End Note:** Wow, I think the bonus stuff turned out longer than the original chapter!

Right. So, thanks to all my reviewers!

**Bone White Butterfly** - hey, you're on my Favorite Authors list! Cool! If you want a good website to check out Ranma information, try Ranma 1/2 Perfect Edition. Also thanks to **AshK, Jerry Unipeg, **and **kuubi **for reviewing chapter 4, and **Jerry Unipeg, golden Tiger's Claws **for reviewing chapter 5.

**kuubi:** I was actually aiming for different pairings than that. Well for Ryoga and Rhea anyway, I'm still open to suggestions for a pairing with Ranma. Setsuna, Nabiki, Tea, Shizuka, Isis, or one of the Nerima Wrecking Crew are all open. No guarentees the most popular pairing will be it though.

I still need suggestions for who that hooded guy is. Leaning towards Dartz.


	7. Make New Friends But Keep The Old

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Ranma 12, Sailor Moon, Yugioh, or Ronin Warriors.

**Author's Note: **I can't believe I flaked out for so long! Sorry about my unexpected 2 month hiatus. I only meant to take a break for finals and maybe the first week of summer. I'll try to finish the next chapter more quickly this time. Also, I know Shizuka is younger than Joey, but she's moved into the apartment complex anyway, mostly because I forgot at the time. So she'll still be in her senior year in a high school near the University.

* * *

**Ch7: Make New Friends But Keep the Old**

Six o'clock had rolled around, and Serena walked up to the apartment Ranma had written down. Nervously she knocked on the door. She'd brought Amy with her so they'd be able to discuss the Golden Millennium as well as the Silver Millennium, and hoped her cousin wouldn't mind.

It wasn't Ranma who answered the door though. Instead it was a brunette with a pageboy haircut, who introduced herself as Nabiki Tendo and asked if they had had dinner yet or wanted snacks while they waited for Ranma to get back. Because Kasumi had moved in with r Tofu when the two became engaged, Ranma had moved out to give them space. Since Kasumi had been living with her, Nabiki had offered the now-empty second room to him. If Rhea had been there, she would have been bunking with Nabiki until they got a larger apartment. Which wouldn't have been a problem, since Rhea and Nabiki had a lot of money saved up from the modeling.

When Ranma finally walked in ten minutes later, all three girls were very surprised to see an unconscious Ryoga slung over his shoulder and a depressed Sailor Pluto dragging her feet behind him. "Hiya Nabs, do ya mind if Ryoga crashes here for a bit? Hey Sere-chan you made it! Sorry I'm late. Lemme go put Ryoga in my room where he can sleep off whatever hit him, and then ya can introduce me to your friend."

Ranma walked by to do just that and everyone else's gazes shifted to the morose Sailor, who didn't seem to care – or perhaps didn't notice – that Nabiki was present. She detransformed back to Setsuna and sat down on the couch without looking at anyone.

Nabiki made a mental note of this, but decided it was probably in her own best interest to keep identities a secret, since being around Ranma would mean being around at least this one Sailor, and that would put her in danger if anyone knew she knew a Sailor – and might think she'd know others.

Ranma came back in. "Nabiki, can you promise to keep everything ya see and hear here a secret?" "Of course Ranma. If I didn't, I'd be in danger from whoever is controlling those monsters if they thought I might know more. And it won't cost anyone either!" Ranma grinned a bit at this, but the other three just looked confused.

"Anyway, Nabiki that's Setsuna who's just been stripped of her immortality and Guardian status and shoved back down to Scout level, so she's gonna need a lot of cheering up. I propose we get her ice cream after this meeting, but this talk really can't wait." Serena and Amy gasped at this revelation, and went over to comfort Setsuna. There would be time later to ask what she had done to be removed from the Time Gate, but not now when she was so depressed.

"And this is my cousin Serena. Sere, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Amy. I have some other friends too but right now I think it would be best with just Amy with us..." Serena looked nervously at Nabiki, not sure just how much should be said in front of the young woman.

Nabiki however was much changed from the Ice Queen she had once been. Plus, ever since Ranma and Rhea had been split she'd been having weird dreams. With the appearence of these three young women though, she knew she wasn't going mad. They were memories.

"Go ahead Serena. I know you were Princess Usagi of the Moon in another life, and I know Ranma was there as well, as Dragonix from Atlantis. I'm pretty sure knew Dragonix well. I've been getting some memories of the Golden Millennium ever since Ranma... came back. I'll let him explain that one though."

Serena's eyes lit up. "Nabiki, you are from the Golden Millennium? And the Silver Millennium?"

"Um, no I'm afraid I'm just from the Golden Millennium. Never heard of the other one. I promise to believe what you tell me of it though, and to keep everything secret."

The quartet (Setsuna refused to participate, or show any signs of brain activity at all) spent the next hour and a half discussing what they could remember of the Golden Millennium, and telling Nabiki of the Silver Millennium. Ryoga finally stumbled out of the bedroom, clinging to the walls so he wouldn't get lost, and Ranma explained about the chaos energy the two – three counting Rhea – of them had absorbed during battles with Talesis, and how that had affected their reincarnated selves.

This bit of information brought Serena back around to the question of the missing Rhea. "Ranma, you've been telling me of how you and Rhea split into your separate selves again, but you haven't said where she is. What happened to her?"

"Well... ya see, earlier today there was an attack near our street. Rhea went out to deal with it, yelled about a c-c-cat (remember how I told you of the Neko-ken?) and by the time Ryoga got there she was gone and so was the monster."

"If it wasn't for this stupid directional curse, I would have been able to help her. I did see the monster, and it had a distinct cat appearance about it, so it was the monster itself that made her go cat." Ryoga put in.

"We don't know if she's running around thinking she's a cat somewhere on the streets, or if she's been captured," Nabiki finished, "but until we find her we're just saying she's sick. Come down with pneumonia, which lasts for a while, which will give us plenty of time to find her."

Serena and Amy promised to help look for her, and by this time Setsuna was finally rousing herself out of her stupor. "Ranma, I... really need to apologize for attacking you earlier, when I didn't recognize you. The chaos energy surrounding you must have blocked my memories of you. And I promised Skuld-sama I would help look for Rhea, which I will do tomorrow as it is late. In the meantime, Serenity-hime, I think a mind-meld with Luna might cure him of the Neko-ken."

"You are right Setsuna-san, I was about to suggest that myself. Look, here's the address of the shrine. I'll call a meeting tomorrow so you can meet the rest of the team Ranma. And Nabiki you are welcome to come. I know you are not a warrior, but you have a past life you share with at least Amy and me, and you are very smart, so you would be a great asset to us. We'll try the mind-meld then, and I no won't tell you who Luna is."

Everyone said good night, and Serena, Amy, and Setsuna headed to their homes, while Ryoga set up his sleeping roll on the couch in Nabiki and Ranma's apartment. _I'm also going to have to start looking for work tomorrow. _Ranma thought, _I can't do modeling anymore, but I can look around for a dojo that might be hiring._

**_Author's note: Yes Serena was very OOC, but that's the new mature her. The Usagi who was locked inside. Queen Selene removed her memory blocks, so the ditzy klutzy crybaby that Darien jerk was sneering at has grown up.

* * *

_**

The next day had been going pretty well. Sailor Pluto was patrolling the city, searching for Shadow Monsters, youmas, and Rhea, Ryoga had managed to not get lost and had shown up at the shrine with Ranma and Nabiki, and Luna had announced she was certain a mind-meld would take care of Ranma's fear of cats.

There was only one problem with that.

"Ranma come down off the ceiling!"

"Not until that c-c-c-c-c _thing_ is gone!"

"She's gone Ranma. You're safe now." Nabiki lied smoothly. In truth, Luna and Artemis were hiding under a chair, where Ranma couldn't see them from his position hanging upside-down by his fingernails from the ceiling. Ranma believed her, and let himself drop, skillfully twisting in the air to land on his feet.

Luna immediately shot out from under the chair, leaped up onto the table, and caught him in a mind-meld before he could freak out again. The two remained frozen in a trance for a very, very long time.

"So... how long will this take Artemis?"

"No idea Mina-chan. You weren't kidding about that fear of cats thing, were you Serena?"

* * *

In another part of the city, Seto finished unpacking. He'd just moved in to the apartment he shared with Yugi. He'd left the Rod back at his mansion, mostly to see if he could time how long it took to find him again than out of any really wish to get rid of it. 

_**K-thunk!**_

Seto checked his watch. "Six and a half hours. That's your fastest time yet." he told it, picking it up and sticking it in his belt where it wouldn't scare anybody by _k-thunk_ing after him if he went out for the day.

Yugi bounced in, entirely too cheerful in Seto's opinion. "What to go get some lunch Seto? Tea went shopping with Mai so you won't have to worry about friendship lectures, and they brought Joey and Tristan along to carry bags, so you won't have to worry about _them_ either. And I don't even want to know where Bakura's gone off to. So that leaves just you and me."

"I suppose..."

"If we find any Shadow Monsters out there I'll only give backup if you need it and let you vent."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"So what are we going to do today guys?" Kento asked as the five Ronins headed out of their apartments. 

"I don't know. We could go to the park. Oh look, there's Yugi. That must be his roommate!" Ryo waved to the two young men three doors down, and they went to join them. The seven ended up going to the park together, Seto surprisingly without his laptop and finding he was enjoying himself. He even managed to forget about Mokuba and his memories of Egypt for the day.

* * *

Ranma blinked and stared at the moon cats. "Thanks for gettin' rid of my fear of cats. Sorry about calling you two things and monsters before. Funny, I don't remember you two being cats in the Silver Millennium though." 

"Well we can take on human appearance, but it is draining on our powers when we are not on the Moon." Luna explained. "And I'm very glad the mind-meld worked. Now if we can find your sister, I can do the same for her."

Ranma was having a difficult time keeping Mina and Lita from hanging on him, but he'd moved to stand close to Nabiki so at least one side was free of them. Nabiki felt a strange warmth at this, and found herself having to restrain herself from hanging on his arm like the other two girls were doing. But she knew better – it would only chase him away. Something that neither these to had yet learned, even after knowing him in the Silver Millennium.

Just then Amy's cell phone rang. "Oh excuse me a moment." she found it in her bag and answered. "Hello? Oh hi Rowan! What's up?... Fine. I was about to go out with my friends... The park? We might be able to drop by... Her name's Serena, why?... What do you mean "she looks like his twin"? Have I met this friend of yours? – wait hold on, Serena wants to ask me something."

Amy covered the phone, "What is it Serena?" "Ask him if his friend is adopted!" Amy gave her an odd look but did. "He says yes." "What orphanage?" "... Daystar Orphanage, in Toyama." "Me too!"

Everyone stared at Serena in shock. "Serena you're... adopted?" Lita asked. "Yup. And I have a twin brother, although I barely remember the orphanage at all since I was five or six when the Tsukinos adopted me. Mom only told me recently, and the orphanage told me about my brother when I called them for information."

"Serena, do you know your brother's name?" Amy asked. "Sage. The orphanage said he was adopted by a Date family just before I was adopted, but they couldn't give me a number or address and I haven't found anything listed yet."

Amy went back to the phone. "Rowan? No I haven't dropped of the face of the earth you loon, sorry I was gone so long. This may sound weird, but what is your friend's name?...

"Would he like to speak to his sister?"

* * *

Over in the park, six young men stared as their blue haired friend collapsed on the ground laughing hysterically. "What's so funny Ro?" Sage asked him. In response, Rowan shoved his cell phone at him, gasped for breath, then managed to squeak out "Would you like to speak to your sister?" before dissolving into hopeless giggles. 

Sage took the phone as Rowan began to sing Its A Small World. The rest of the boys attempted to get him to shut up, Kento wondering aloud if anyone had given him sugar lately. Finally, Ryo's threatening to have White Blaze sit on him made Rowan stop singing, and by this time everyone – including even Seto – was laughing.

* * *

Somewhere dark, a hooded and cloaked figure sat on a throne of obsidian. He looked at his newest acquisition and chuckled evily to himself. 

The fiery haired young woman knelt, head bowed. A katana was strapped to her side, and she wore a silver and black suit of what looked to be a cross between exercise clothes and body armor. In fact, it was tough as armor but as flexible as spandex. A silver stripe went down each black leg and a silver tiara held a black stone.

**So** spoke the cloaked figure **my niece has returned to me. Welcome home, Sailor Eclipse. Welcome Lotus of Atlantis.**

"Thank you Uncle Dartz. I will serve you well. I will kill our enemy. I will kill Seth!"

**No dear, kill the pharaoh.**

"I will kill Seth!"

Dartz sighed as his brainwashed niece dashed away to find her target. Brainwashing didn't always go as smoothly as one would like, and Lotus had targeted High Priest Seth as Enemy Number One rather than Pharaoh Atem as he had hoped. Still, it would mean the pharaoh would have one less ally. And he himself had more assassins to send, all willing to do his bidding for the prize he offered.

**Come my underlings. There is much to be done, many to kill, and little time to do it in.**

"Yes oh my master. What is your command? What sorcerous villain shall I, Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder, strike down for thee! And when this world is so cleansed of evil, the fiery pig-tailed goddess and the beautious tiger Akane Tendo shall be free of all the spell that the socerous Saotome left on them, denying them their love of me!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I, Kodachi Kun the Black Rose, will do anything for you my beloved Dartz-sama!"

"What d'ya want me ta do Sugar? Let's get it done quick, so I can have my Ranchan."

"Spatula Girl no get Airen! Airen Shampoo's! Shampoo kill who Shadow Man want and get Airen!"

"Shampooooo! I will not let Saotome take you away fro-" _splash!_ "-Quack!"

"Stupid Mousse! Shampoo no love Mousse! Shampoo love Ranma!"

"Sorry Sugar, but Ranchan's mine!"

"Why anyone would want that pervert is beyond me! Hey Dartz! Where's the recipe book of heavenly deserts you promised me? I demand payment before I smash that pervert!"

"Violent Girl no smash Airen!" "Yeah Sugar, what she said!" "BWAHAHAHAHA! No one shall demand payment of my beloved Dartz-sama until he is ready to give it!" "Oh beautiful tigress Akane- " "Quaaaaaack!"

Dartz rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to sooth his headache as the NWC started a no-holds-barred everyone-for-themselves melee. His minions seemed more content to fight among themselves than battle the forces of good and destroy his enemies for him. And things just went downhill from there.

"Sweeto!"

"Delinquents!"

"Pierre! Give Pierre to Azusa!"

Maybe he shouldn't have chosen them all from Nerima.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers: **Jerry Unipeg**, **kuubi**, and **Light02** for reviewing chapter 6. Sorry it has been so long. 

Light02: I'm using the dub names for the YGO characters because I've never seen the Japanese one. I'd love to of course, and I agree that subs are generally better than the dubs. I only know the Japanese names from fansites.


	8. One Is Silver And The Other Gold

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Ranma 12, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, YuGiOh, or Oh My Goddess.

**Author's note:** A question came up over who Setsuna had been pursuing and attacking. Let me make it clear that she _was_ after Ranma the whole time. Ryoga just accidentally wandered into the park while she was sneaking up on Ranma, and passed out from nosebleed at the site of her legs under a very short skirt. He was just there by coincidence (i.e. conveniently where Ranma could find him and bring him back since he got lost). Other questions should have been addressed in the chapter below.

* * *

**Ch8: One Is Silver And The Other Gold**

A half hour after the fateful phone call, Ranma, Ryoga, Nabiki and the Sailors, Hotaru included but the other Outers patrolling the streets, all headed into the Juuban park. They'd seen Sailor Pluto once on their way, still patrolling and looking for Rhea. She'd waved and said she hadn't any luck so far, but at least there weren't any Shadow Monsters. Yet. It wasn't long before they found the group of young men, Amy easily pointing out her brother. Introductions all around began.

Yugi and Seto stood off to one side. Both had instantly recognized Serena as Princess Usagi of the Moon whom Atem had known and loved, and after a moment realized who Amy and Ranma had been as well. But neither knew if they remembered anything about their past lives. After all, though nearly every one of Yugi's friends had past lives in Egypt, only Yugi, Bakura, Isis, and now Seto remembered.

Serena and Amy also did not know if any of the young men there remembered the Golden Millennium, but with the rest of the Sailors there who hadn't lived in the Golden Millennium, they would have to wait until being alone with their brothers to find out. Neither felt it was time to let their friends know about that part of their pasts just yet. Not unless their brothers remembered. After all, if their brothers remembered, chances were they were going to join the fighting as well.

Ranma, Nabiki, Ryoga, and Hotaru all stood off to one side to watch the goings on. Mainly to stay out of the way of Mina and Lita, who had found themselves surrounded by many "boyfriend prospects."

Finally Serena managed to overcome her nervousness and walked over to Sage. "Hello. I'm Serena. You're my brother Sage, right?"

"That's right. I'm glad to see you again Serena. I hope we'll like each other once we get to know one another again."

Serena giggled. "Of course we will! You know, I barely remember you or the orphanage at all. Maybe its because Mom and Dad raised me like I'd been born into the family that I forgot."

"Unlike me. My foster parents never let me forget I was adopted, and only adopted because 'Father' wanted a male heir to the Date family dojo. Only really felt at home when I moved out of there and into rented rooms or apartments with my friends."

Meanwhile Mina and Lita huddled together and conversed in hushed tones. If any of the young men present had heard them discussing them like choices of meat, they would have headed for the hills right then and there.

The two had figured out that there were enough handsome men present that they wouldn't have to compete with each other, and had been discussing who each would go after. Rowan was ruled out immediately, although not without regret on both their parts, since Amy had told them he had a girlfriend. They decided to leave Ryo alone, since Raye was carefully looking anywhere but at the black haired youth, which translated (correctly for a wonder) in their minds as "Raye likes Ryo but won't admit it." And Though both thought Cye was cute, they saw Amy obviously did too, and decided that the shy girl needed to get out more, so they'd leave him free for her.

Which left Sage and Kento.

"He looks just like my old boyfriend!"

"You keep saying that Lita, but which one? They can't _both_ look like your old boyfriend! Sage and Kento look too different from one another."

"Oh... I meant Sage. He's mine!"

"Good, I like Kento better. It's hard to find someone who's both hot and shares an affinity with orange with me!"

And so agreed as to which boy they would each pursue, Mina and Lita shook hands and went to flirt with their chosen prospective boyfriends.

Yugi chose that moment to reintroduce himself to his long lost love, hoping that maybe – just maybe! – she'd remember him. Which would certainly make it easier to court her.

"Hello miss... Serena wasn't it? I'm Yugi." a voice behind Serena spoke. It was a deep, rich voice that sent shivers down her spine. A voice she recognized. She turned towards it.

"_Atem?"_ she whispered before she could help herself. Serena hadn't thought she'd be able to find him, not so soon after remembering him. Yet there he was... but did _he_ remember _her_?

Yugi's eyes lit up when he heard his Egyptian name. "Usako? You remember?" Serena grinned. "Yes! Oh I'm so glad that you do too!"

"And _I'm_ glad that you both do. My friends and I won't have to beat around the bush trying to figure out if you did anymore. I assume this means Amy does too?" Sage interjected.

Serena laughed. "Oh my brother, Amy and I were just having the same worries. I'm so glad we all have our memories. Of course this means we'll have to figure out how to tell the rest of the Sailors."

Lita arrived just then to drag Sage away to "get to know him better" and Sage didn't look at all loathe to go. Which allowed Serena and Yugi to catch up.

Ranma and Seto on the other hand, had also come to the same conclusion, that both of them remembered the Golden Millennium, and Ranma was having the hard and unwelcome task of telling Seto that Rhea had gone missing. It was becoming more and more probable that she had been captured by their as-yet-unknown enemy, the longer she remained missing. This left Seto extremely worried about her, but at the same time he could feel his heart lighten a bit. The love of his past life was here, and most likely still alive, which meant they had a chance at saving her.

All the while these separate conversations had been going on, Hotaru hung back shyly, staring at Rowan. Who had once been Touma of Mercury. Her father.

_But what do I say to him?_ she thought. _My father, who is the same age as me. My mother, who is only his girlfriend right now. And the last time they saw me I was only five. Will they even believe I am their daughter?

* * *

_

Far away, where no mortal ever treads, there is a gigantic computer. Its name is Yggdrasil. It is a vast system of glowing monitors, panels holding back unruly wires and chips, blinking lights, keyboards and mouses, telephones, copy machines, and fax machines, most of which work when it they don't need to be debugged. Currently, a white haired goddess of the past is using one of the copy machines. Or trying to anyway.

"Stupid copier! Why won't it just work properly? If it isn't the paper being jammed, it's out of ink! Or the scanner isn't working! Or some trickster god has programmed it to only spew out copies of his big behind! And what is this damned flashing light supposed to mean!"

A bolt of lightning flashed down and electrocuted the frustrated goddess. Urd coughed and fell over. "Sorry Father, I won't swear again, I sw- uh, I promise."

Grumbling, Urd got up and brushed herself off. Then she went back to shaking and banging on the copy machine, wondering if she should swallow her pride and see if Skuld could fix it. Eventually without really knowing how she did it, Urd got it working again and went back to copying out the two files she wanted.

* * *

In another place far away, where (most) mortals never tread, Dartz has managed to separate all his minions, put dunce caps on many of them, and sent them to their own private corners for some time out. 

**Now if only I can get rid of that crazy Kodachi girl.** He muttered to himself. **How on earth did she get in here anyway? She's the one person I never invited. How am I suppossed to get rid of her?**

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" He winced as he heard her annoyingly insane laughter and ducked behind window curtain. From his hiding place he watched the crazed girl speed by on her search of her "beloved Dartz-sama," and upon finding Konatsu instead proceeded to terrorize the poor kunoichi. Konatsu had adamantly refused to leave Ukyo, so Dartz had ended up bringing cross-dressing ninja into his other dimensional palace too. At least the kunoichi hadn't joined in the fray earlier, so Dartz had left him to wander – or stay with Ukyo – as he pleased.

Dartz watched Kodachi and re-thought his assessment of her. **Perhaps she would make a good queen after all. She is beautiful, graceful, and quite violent. I admire that callousness towards innocents and the brutal and merciless way she pursues her enemies, and she is really quite smart. She'd make a lovely general of my dark forces if nothing else.**

"BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Now if only she could tone down that laugh of hers.

* * *

**

Later as everyone was walking home to their separate residences, Nabiki broached the subject of jobs with Ranma. "Ranma, you mentioned something about getting a job earlier. I'm sure you could get a job modeling if you wanted; the company needs male models as much as female models for their fashion magazine you know."

"I know, and the boss over there wanted to hire me too when I brought Serena in. But Nabs, I'd rather try teaching in a dojo if I can find a job there. I mean I know it was my own conscience that made the decision to have Rhea start modeling back before we split, but that was out of desperation for money more than anything. Your father wasn't doing anything with the Tendo dojo, and I wasn't allowed to have a job anyway while in high school. Rhea Ono, being home schooled (Dr Tofu came up with that idea) was allowed to have a job though, and since you came home from college on the weekends and were still taking pictures then, modeling was the first thing that came to mind. I don't know if Rhea will want to continue modeling when we get her back, but even though she's always been a tomboy in all our past lives, probably including this one, she may like the modeling job anyways. Still, I'd rather teach martial arts."

"Don't you need to be a master or have a teaching license to do that though?"

"I checked into that. I audition at the dojo I want to work at and the master there can choose to take me on as a teacher if I'm proficient enough even without a teaching license. I intend to get one in college though. But I am a master anyway. In fact I'll let you in on a little a secret – I've been Grandmaster of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts for a couple months now. I challenged Happosai for the title, invited Cologne and Soun to witness, and beat stuffing outs that old pervert. Happi refuses to acknowledge it and Genma doesn't know, but Soun and Cologne both agree it was a fair fight and I won. Not that that keeps Soun from cringing and calling Happosai "master" though."

"Well it looks like you've got that covered then."

"Uh oh!"

"What's the matter Ranma?"

"It's mo- Nodoka! I forgot she lives in Juuban. I'm gonna hide, I don't want her to know I'm back. That would just cause trouble with the fiance horde, even though I'm not legally a Saotome anymore."

Ranma jumped up to the rooftop just as Nodoka appeared through the crowd. Nabiki wasn't sure how he'd known she was coming, though she suspected it had something to do with sensing the woman's aura. "Hello Auntie." she said politely.

Nodoka just looked at her coldly. "Nabiki. You were disgraceful, yelling at your father and storming out like that. And enticing Kasumi into following you! I shall no longer permit you to call me "Auntie Nodoka" until you apologize to your father for your dishonorable behavior and return Kasumi to her proper station in life."

"Digraceful! – dishonorable! – proper station!" Nabiki sputtered. "If _that's _what you call it, _Mrs. Saotome_, then we have nothing more to discuss." Nabiki and Nodoka parted, Nabiki fuming at Nodoka's close-mindedness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryoga and Hotaru were on a train, headed into the countryside. Ryoga had meant to go see Akari on his own, but Hotaru had pointed out that he'd get lost and take forever to get back. She had insisted that she go along and be in charge of navigation. With both Ranma and Serena backing her up, he had agreed, and waited for her to pack an over-night tote-bag, then lead him to Dr Tofu's apartment where he picked up P-chan. They had made the train on time, and currently Ryoga was sitting stiffly, blushing from head to toe, and wondering just how he'd manage to not faint as Hotaru napped leaning against his shoulder. 

The Lost Boy had always found it hard to be around women, being incredibly shy. Going on an over night camping trip with a very cute girl to see another cute girl who might not want to break up with him was really frazzling his nerves.

Ryoga got lucky though. In a manner of speaking anyway. Akari had been extremely happy to see him. Then extremely upset to see Hotaru holding his arm and guiding him. Then extremely happy when he handed her P-chan. In fact, her bi-polar emotions were starting to scare Ryoga, and it took him a long while to work up the nerve to tell her what he came to say.

"Akari... I came to... I wanted to... to say... Well you know how I was cursed to turn into a black piglet?"

Akari nodded happily and Hotaru looked confused. Hotaru made a mental note to ask about this curse on the train ride home.

"Well... I found a cure. And it separated the piglet from me. That's that piglet I gave you. I want you to keep P-chan, 'cause I know you like pigs. But I really don't and... well..."

"You're breaking up with me?" Ryoga nodded.

"Oh. Well, I love P-chan, and really that was the best part of you. So I won't get mad. In fact, you and your new girlfriend can stay in the guest room tonight!" Akari bounced into the house, and the two youths followed, both blushing. Ryoga announced he'd just sleep on the couch, and let Hotaru have the guest room to herself.

As he lay in the darkness that night, Ryoga thought over how easily Akari had accepted the breakup, ven though she'd ignored him every other time he'd tried to break up with her. _I guess she really does love pigs that much. But that never made me comfortable, because I didn't _like_ being a pig. I wanted someone who would accept the curse, but Akari was altogether too enthusiastic about it. I was even scared at times she might want to use me as a breeder for her pigs if I married her!_

Still, that was all over now. Akari was happy with just getting P-chan, Ryoga wouldn't have to worry about the piglet anymore, and Hotaru...

Maybe Hotaru really did like him...

* * *

Seto, for the first time in a long time, was fast asleep and not having a nightmare. Knowing that his Lotus – or Lotus reincarnated – was alive meant that he could still save her. So the nightmarish memories had finally been put to rest. However he jerked awake around three a.m., wondering what had woken him He lay staring into the darkness for a while until a soft whispering from the window drew his attention. 

"_Sssssssseeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeethhhhh..."_

The voice was sibilant, calling his name in a sing-song whisper that sent chills down his spine.

"_Sssssssseeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeethhhh..."_

He turned towards the window, fearing what he might see. At first, there was nothing but darkness, broken only by the pale orange light of a flickering street lamp across the street, blocked partially by curtains that fluttered in the wind.

_I didn't leave the window open._ he thought, and got out of bed. He wore only pajama bottoms since the summer night was warm, yet now he shivered, the wind suddenly icy. He took one step towards the open window and stopped.

One shadow by the curtains was darker than the rest. And it whispered a name he had not been called for thousands of years.

"_Sssssssseeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeethhhh..."_ The dark figure stepped forward, emerging into the glow from the window like a bad dream. She wore black and muted silver, and carried a katana strapped to her side. Blood-red hair spilled from a high pony tail, down past her shoulders in waves. Tendrils crept past her ears to framer her face and bangs shadowed dark eyes. She had lost the baby fat that had kept her cutely and ever-so-slightly plump in some areas, and she'd gained some height, standing only half a head under her brother. Even with these changes, and even with the poor light that lit her only from behind, he recognized the voice and profile, and knew almost immediately who he faced.

"L-lotus?" But was she really there? Was she a dream or delusion? Was she even a ghost?

"Seth. You killed me."

"No! I –"

"You let me die! You knew I'd be there and left me to die!"

"But – !"

She lunged, and caught him around the neck. Seto couldn't break her grip, wasn't able to breathe, and realized she meant to strangle him to death. He was to horrified to struggle. "Seth because of you I was ripped to shreds in my own garden." she hissed at him "and I'll never forgive you for abandoning me."

She let go and then punched him in the stomach and in the face. Seto crashed back into the bed, and lay gasping for breath as she continued her tirade.

"I'll kill you Seth, like you killed me. I won't kill you just yet though. Oh no! I want you to suffer first. I want you to know pain. And when I think you've suffered enough, I'll even let you choose how you die! How's that sound murderer?"

By this time Seto had finally managed to catch his breath. "No! Lotus, I didn't kill you. I swear I didn't know –" Lotus backhanded him. "Shut up! I don't believe you. How could you not have known? Be sure to practice that pathetic shadow magic of yours Seth, because I've gotten a lot stronger since you last knew me. I'll be back when you least expect it. Just you watch out for Sailor Eclipse!"

With that she jumped out the window, leaving Seto behind to nurse his bruises. He stumbled to the bathroom to wash up. In the mirror he saw finger shaped bruises deepening in color around his neck. He had a black eye and bloody nose, and a split lip. He cleaned up as best he could.

Yugi wouldn't find out until the morning what had happened. Even if his suite mate had heard anything, he probably had assumed Seto had had another nightmare. _Ra knows how many times I fell out of bed shouting! And Yugi stayed over at my mansion to keep me company – and probably to make sure I wasn't suicidal – enough times to know about my nightmares when I first lost Mokuba._

Seto knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night.

* * *

**Thank you all my reviewers! **Thanks to **AshK** and **Rionach O'Neill** for reviewing chapter 7. Rionach O'Neill, I hope I have answered all your questions.

_Ebona Nite_


	9. Oh Those Summer Nights

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or Yugioh.

**Author's Note: **I'm soooooooooooo sorry everyone! I didn't mean to go on this incredibly long hiatus. But a potent combination of summer vacation and bad writer's block worked against me to keep me from writing anything practically all summer! I really meant to have one chapter per week until this story was done; I've even got outlines for each chapter done. It was the details that I kept hanging up on. But regardless: here it is, another chapter! Whoopi!

Before I get any further, I should give an insight into what several key uniforms look like. Also, the start of this chapter is a follow-up to the end of the last, but after I finish that part I'm going into speed mode. I'll label each month of summer and give you some important vignettes, moving us quickly from June to August for the start of next month.

**Sailor Moon: **Everyone calls her Sailor Moon or just Moon, but be aware she's in her Super Sailor Moon uniform. In fact, all the Sailors are Supers. Also, as this is an alternate universe of my own making, there is no Eternal Sailor Moon. I hate that particular uniform. Moon _can_ use her Eternal attacks, and has the power level of her Eternal form, but stays in the Super uniform. My reasoning is, that since Small Lady no longer exists (well at least not that version of her) in the future, then she could not have come back in time. Which means no Eternal, since that's when Moon got the form. She can at will make wings spring from her back however, and these are full, feathery, working angel wings. Not the cutsey little one-foot-wingspan wings, but real, snow-white-feathered, six-foot-wingspan wings! And they actually flap when she flies!

**Sailor Sol: **Being a tomboy, not to mention not wanting to show off her legs and underwear all the time while in uniform, Rhea had insisted on pants instead of a shirt when she first received her Sailor Senshi uniform. Yes, they can do this, but she seems to be the only one who figured it out (even Pluto didn't, but maybe she secretly liked wearing the junior high schooler's short-skirted uniform) Anyway, the idea for this design came from Revolutionary Girl Utena. The top is the same white, tough and durable yet flexible "armor" that all the Sailors have, though it looks more like a military uniform top. No bows. Instead of that collar thing, on each shoulder has a round, red gemstone disk surrounded by gold and gold tassels hanging off it. It is sleeveless (of course) and she has red fingerless gloves with folded-back gold wrist cuffs (like the cuffs of men's dress shirts). It has a high collar with a gold stripe around the top (the author has just realized this looks sort of like a messed-up sleeveless uniform for one of Beryl's Generals!). The red skintight pants have a gold stripe down the side of each leg, and she wears gold fighting slippers. The transformation amulet has red stones set in a sun pattern and is in the middle of the chest, set into the chest armor/military dress jacket/whatever that is. She wears a gold sash as a belt, tying it off on the right side and a katana sheathed on her left side.

**Sailor Eclipse:** My last description was messy, but basically this is the Sailor Sol uniform with color changes. Change all red to black and all gold to a tarnished silver, and the white to grey. Now it _really_ looks like a Beryl's General's uniform! Also, since she still has the bracer on her left arm, its a tarnished silver.

**Sailor Saturn and Saturnia: **These are pretty much the same, just slight color differences. Sailor (Scout) Saturn (Hotaru) has royal blue with deep burgundy bows. Sailor (Senshi) Saturn or just Sailor Saturnia (Kayura) has deep purple with silvery-grey bows. While Saturn has her Silence Glaive, Saturnia has twin bladed jitte, the Starlight Swords.

**Dragon Lord and Sol Knight: **Their armors look like Prince Endymion's armor style, and with no helmets. Only Sol Knight's is gold over black with a big sword, and Dragon Lord's is dark blue over black and unarmed. Knight has a gold sun over his heart and Lord has a larger gold sun in the middle of the chest. These armors are as tough and durable as titanium or better, yet as flexible as cloth (much to the martial artists' delight). They are somewhat less bulky that the Champions' armor.

**Champions: **Remember, the Ronin Warriors have dealt with Suzunagi in this timeline. So they get those weird yet awesomely cool new armors she changed their old ones into. The ones that look more like the traditional Feudal-era samurai armors with those sleeveless over-coats.

* * *

**Ch9: Oh Those Summer Nights**

In the early morning light, Serena and Setsuna were patrolling the streets in their Sailor uniforms. They had done so in near-silence for nearly an hour now, only breaking the silence to make a brief comment about the lack of youma activity here and there.

Finally, Serena could hold back the questions she'd been keeping silent for several days, no longer. "Pluto, when my cousin was telling us about his life in this incarnation, you apologized for attacking him. Why did you attack him?"

"I did not recognize him, Princess."

"Yes, and that's bad enough, but why did you feel the need to attack him in the first place? You couldn't have mistaken him for a youma!"

"No... I... I saw him in the Time Gate around the time I lost Crystal Tokyo... I thought he was the cause, an obstacle to our dream of Crystal Tokyo, and at the time I thought obstacles were for killing. I've had enough lectures from the Norns and from your cousin that I've rethought such things. But still... to loose Crystal Tokyo after everything we'd done..."

Sailor Moon sighed. "Crystal Tokyo is the future. _A _future. It may still come about. It may come but differently. And it may not come at all. This has always been the case. The future is not set in stone, and I had not thought things through before. Now that I have I realize that forcing one future to take precedence over others is not only foolish, it is cruel. It leaves the decision in the hands of few, and the vast majority of this planet would have no choice in the matter. We would have been taking away their free will – their chance to decide their own fates. And to be honest, Crystal Tokyo was never my dream. It was only something I was doing for the greater good, which I now realize was an absurd reason."

Setsuna gasped. "Not your dream Serenity-hime? But I thought – "

Serena smiled sadly and shook her head. "I have always felt my coming rise to power with trepidation. In the Silver Millennium, even in the Golden Millennium, I was, I admit, scared. Scared to have to be queen. Scared to have the fate of so many people on my shoulders. Scared that I would screw things up, and people would hate me, and people would suffer. It was a little better in the Golden, for I had a love whom I knew would help me and support me, and with him I could do anything. With Atem by my side I knew I could be the queen people wanted and needed, and at the end of the day I would be the woman I wanted to be; one who was loved for who she was, and not what she was. In the Silver all I had was a silly school-girl type crush on one who would take all the power and responsibility from me. On one hand I was relieved I would only be a figurehead. On the other, I was ashamed at myself, for not having the strength to take the throne as I should. And I could not even see, as I see now, that Endymion never loved me, but only loved the power I would give him in the marriage. I knew even as a little girl I would never be able to rule in my own right, for I was foolish and naive, and mentally could not grow up because of blocks within my mind.

"In this generation, this incarnation, I knew only that I was a princess and would someday be queen. I had a responsibility to the people of Earth, and would do anything to be a good queen. Even sacrificing my happiness. For I knew back when we pursued Crystal Tokyo that though the people might love me, and I would be kind, I was not a ruler. And I could not be happy like that. But I have found myself again, and I have found my true love, and now I can do anything. In truth I would like nothing better than for the future to hold a peace over the Earth, that I could rule as a sort of cross between the constitutional monarchy of England and the democratic government of the United States. A queen and a President, and the people have the power to make their own decisions. We are happiest when we have the chance and the choice to not be happy, for then happiness is sweeter for we can see the difference."

Sailor Moon fell silent again, and Sailor Pluto kept her peace. She had much to think about. And the two continued patrolling the quiet streets.

* * *

Yugi was in the kitchen making bacon and eggs for breakfast, when Seto finally trudged in, coat wrapped around his slender form. He kept his head down, face hidden from Yugi's sight. He looked miserable.

"What's the matter Seto?" Yugi asked, "You didn't have another nightmare, did you? Want to talk about it?"

"I... no, I didn't have another nightmare. But... Lotus... she visited me last night."

Yugi stared at him a moment. "Are you – are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"If I had been it would have been a nightmare – but it was no dream! She was here, and she was angry. She tried to kill me. Actually, she threatened to make me suffer and then kill me. I deserve it, for failing to protect her like I did."

Yugi left the frying pan and sat down at the table across from Seto. He slipped in to Seto's old name, from their life in Egypt. "Seth, you don't deserve such accusations. You were not to blame for what happened to her. Akunadin betrayed everyone's trust, and killed her; he is to blame. Do not blame yourself."

"I still failed her, Atem. I – I should have been there! I could have protected her!"

"You didn't know, and you were kept away by those bloody councilors' complaints we both had to listen to! As for your nightmare last night – "

Seto cut him off. He didn't say anything this time, just raised his head and pulled the collar of his coat away from his neck. His eye was blackened, his face bruised a bit, and there were finger-shaped bruises on his neck, too slender to be Seto's own fingers. Yugi froze. Seto had not been exaggerating, nor had he been lying. Lotus had been there, and had attacked him.

There was a very, very long silence.

Finally Yugi said "We have her brother's address now. We should tell Dragonix – that is, Ranma. He deserves to know. And perhaps he can help, or at least shed some light onto why his sister would act this way. Didn't he say she was missing?"

Seto nodded. He started to say something when Yugi's eyes widened and he jumped up. "Oh no, breakfast! The bacon is burning!" The grown boy rushed to the stove and Seto just shook his head at his friend's swift mood change. Most of the time Yugi had Yami's more mature attitude, but there were times when his slipped back into his old innocent, somewhat childish ways. Although those slips sounded a bit strange in Yugi's baritone voice now. Seto could not help snickering a bit over Yugi's wailing over the burnt bacon.

* * *

Somewhat later that day, Nabiki opened the door of her and Ranma's apartment door to an insistent knocking. She was very surprised to find Cologne there. "Oh! Um, won't you come in Elder Cologne?"

Cologne cackled, "Still as smooth as ever I see, "Mercenary Girl." Yes, I believe I shall come in." The old Amazon pogoed in on her stick. Hearing the familiar voice and tapping of her stick, Ranma stayed hidden in the kitchen. He wasn't quite sure what Cologne would do if she realized he was male again, forgetting that she'd made the annulment to the Kisses before she knew his curse was locked.

"Child," Cologne told Nabiki after the two were comfortable in the living room, "You may be in great danger. My great-granddaughter has gone somewhat insane. I hate to admit it, but she really lost it. I suppose at some point she grew to love Ranma, but she refuses to accept that she has lost him. She refuses to accept that the Kisses have been annulled, or that he – she – is locked permanently in her girl form. She ran off about a week ago, in pursuit of Ranma. I believe she has decided that her personal honor is at stake, and if she can't make Ranma marry her – girl or boy – she'll kill her. And anyone who gets in her way is as good as dead. I do not want to loose such a valuable ally as Ranma, and I have grown quite fond of her as well, as if she were my great-grandchild by birth instead of marriage."

"Thanks, "Old Ghoul" I never knew ya cared!" Ranma said as he emerged from the kitchen, reassured that Cologne wasn't going to try to drag him off when she saw him.

Cologne's eyes bugged out and she promptly fell off her stick.

Struggling a bit, she got back on. "Ranma! I thought you were a permanent girl? Wasn't the Hot Water Kettle destroyed?"

"It was, and I've found a cure of sorts. Please make yourself comfortable Elder Cologne, it is a long story. I made tea." Ranma proceeded (in far better grammar) to tell Cologne, under strict promise not to tell anyone, about Ranma and Rhea, and then about the Silver Millennium. Finally Ranma got to the Golden Millennium.

"Back then the royalty of Earth was centered around Egypt and Atlantis. Rhea and I – and Nabiki – were from Atlantis. Rhea, Lotus back then, married the Pharaoh's cousin to help cement a good alliance between Atlantis and Egypt. We were the son and daughter of a lord in Atlantis, who was actually the brother to the King of Atlantis. Our uncle, Dartz, didn't have any heirs so I was being groomed to be the next king and rarely left the City and Island. Nabs here was the daughter of another lord in Atlantis, and we were pretty good friends. I think I would have liked to marry her if circumstances had been different but as it was, I was engaged to someone else, someone I hadn't even met, from another country in the Mediterranean. Sorry, but my memories of the Golden Millennium are a bit hazy still.

"Anyway, recently Rhea has disappeared. We don't know where she is, but I'm beginning to think she's been captured by our elusive enemy. Will ya keep a look out for her and call us if you see her?"

"I will Ranma," Cologne said seriously, "and I certainly believe your story. Our village has some legends about the Silver Millennium, although I have never heard of the Golden Millennium before. We Amazons are descended from some refugee Jovians and Venusians, who managed to escape Beryl's youma army and flee secretly to a remote part of Earth. If our legends are correct – and from your account, they must be at least in part – then survivors of each planet are in a stasis sleep somewhere, only waiting for their planets' environmental systems to be turned back on so they can awake and repopulate their planets. Our stories say each planet, even Earth and the sun, has some sort of both magical and scientific system that allows for habitable environments. Solid planets like Earth and Mars have them on the ground, gaseous planets like Jupiter and the sun supposedly have floating continents and islands.

"But now I must get back to Nerima. Mousse has left to follow Shampoo so I had to close the shop for the day just to come warn you. I want to get back before dinner and see about getting new employees." With that, Cologne hopped off.

* * *

_**Author's Note: And now for some transition time!

* * *

**_

_June_

June finished as it had started. With youma and Shadow Monsters.

Salior Moon had long ago tired of the "fighting evil by moonlight" schtick. And so were everyone else by now. Although the "winning love by daylight" part was going a lot smoother than it ever had when she had been dating Darien! She and Yugi had already been on half a dozen dates, and they'd only found each other two weeks ago.

It had gotten a little better when Kayura, Mia, and Anubis had decided to find apartments nearby so they could help out when needed rather than commuting from Toyoma on the weekends.

Kayura was the Senshi for Saturn, and with her appearance Hotaru's power was reduced to a more manageable level. Hotaru's constitution began to get a lot better. She was now only the Scout for her planet; though she was still called Sailor Saturn, she was the Scout of Silence, of Sleep, and no longer of Death and Destruction.

Kayura became Sailor Saturnia, Senshi of Dreams. The two Saturns finally balanced the power of their planet.

And Hotaru had been able to be with her parents again. Finally working up the courage to tell Kayura and Rowan that she was the five year old daughter they had left in the Golden Millennium, they were only a little surprised. The rejection Hotaru had feared never came to pass as they welcomed her with open arms – even if their daughter _was_ the same agae as they were now! "Well at least I can't say I feel old." Rowan had joked.

Mia had accepted a teaching job at Tokyo University, and because she knew so much about the Ronin Warriors and the Shadow Monsters (which was still not a lot in the case of the latter, but still more than most people knew), she had been given a significant raise out of the hopes she'd be able to teach her students something useful towards the attacks. Anubis had also gotten a job there as a history teacher; being 400 years old meant h had lived through a lot of history so he knew it quite well, not that he was going to tell them that.

Yugi had gotten shocked the first time he had met Anubis. After all, he'd already fought one Anubis, a demon calling itself the Egyptian god, who had been trying to take over the world with his Pyramid of Light. But Anubis Koji had assured him it was only a nickname, his real name being Shuten.

They had all gotten a laugh the first time Bakura had bumped into the red-brown haired, golden eyed man and had tried to intimidate him. Anubis had met a lot of creeps like Bakura and had merely stared him down. Irritated, Bakura had yelled, _"Just who do you think you are!" _Anubis had given him a particularly cold, nasty smile that hailed from his days as an evil warlord, a sneer which Yugi and his friends were accustomed to seeing on Bakura, and had said calmly "I'm Anubis. And just who do you think _you_ are, little thief?" Bakura had paled and shut up, and ever after that had attempted to stay out of Anubis' way, or failing that to stay on his good side.

Yugi had heard the thief muttering "He has a jackal's eyes." which apparently scared him more than the Anubis with the Pyramid of Light had ever done.

The Sailors had noted how the Shadow Monsters were fought best with a combination of physical and magical attacks. Now everyone grouped together to enhance this, patrolling in their groups as well.

Ranma had taken charge of the first team. Nabiki, who had been relearning the Art that she'd stopped practicing when her mother had died, was pretty decent with the basics, and remained on his team as a backup fighter. Mostly though she was a Summoner. Not a very high level one, only managing two Ka monsters. Yugi and Serena also joined Ranma's team, along with Lita, Amy, and Cye.

Mia, as Keeper of the Champions of the Galaxy (or just Keeper, which was easier to say and sounded less cheesy in this day and age), took charge of the next team. Anubis, as her Guardian, was naturally on the team, and Haruka, Michiru, Mina, Kento, and Marik joined.

Seto finally came out of his hole to join them in the fights against the Shadow Monsters, and became an onofficial leader of the third team. Probably if Rhea had been around she would have taken charge of the team, but unfortunately she was still haunting him at night brainwashed, fighting her own battles against the dark power that held her sway. On Seto's team was Bakura which would have been a curse if not for the imposing Setsuna (who irritated Seto to no end), the firey tempered Raye and Ryo, and the calm yet no-nonsense presence of Sage, which served to keep the thief either cowed into submission or sullenly bored, depending on who was "keeping him in line".

The final group was lead by Ryoga, who like Ranma knew a lot more about organizing and running teams in battles now that he had his memories of his previous life. Hotaru happily joined him, along with the rest of her reincarnated family, Rowan and Kayura. Mai and Joey opted to join the lively bunch.

This way the Ronins, Ranma, and Ryoga provided the main physical attacks, Mia and the Sailors could concentrate on the magical attacks, and Kayura could do both. Also, the Summoners were a great help using their Ka monsters to fight the very similar Shadow Monsters.

There turned out to be several levels of Summoners. Yugi, Seto, and Bakua were all first class Summoners, and to summon lots of very strong Ka monsters such as Yugi's Exodia and Slifer, and Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon. The second class Summoners were those like Joey and Mai, who could summon one or two really strong Ka monsters, or a lot of little weak one to overwhelm and distract. Hotaru found that she, like Marik, was a third class Summoner; while Marik could only summon one Ka monster, Hotaru could use a power similar to Monster Reborn, about three times a day.

Tea was a Summoner, all in her own class. That is, fourth class.

She could only summon a single Kuriboh.

As June became July, Rhea - or rather brainwashed Lotus - continued to stalk and terrorize Seto. Sometimes she came to his window at night and threatened him, beating him up. Sometimes Sailor Eclipse joined a battle against the "Shadow Warriors" as the public had taken to calling them. Mainly she battled against Seto's team screaming threats at "Seth" which only Bakura understood who they were aimed at and why. Bakura was also given a healthy fear of Lotus in all this, as she had taken an immediate dislike to the thief and started beating him up whenever Seto wasn't in reach.

There was an upside to her battling Seto's team: White Blaze. Because Ryo was on his team, the great white tiger was often nearby when she attacked the CEO. Which often lead to a lot of screaming and fleeing in terror on her part, before Eclipse did much damage.

* * *

_

* * *

July_

July, unfortunately, wasn't much different from June. A lot of fighting. A _lot_ of fighting. Even Ranma and Ryoga were getting very tired of it now.

Only now it was getting worse. Much, much worse. The Shadow Monsters still attacked, sometimes five or seven nights in a row. They now had their teams on rotation, one team in the day one team at night, different members of each team patrolling constantly. Two teams per twenty-four hours, the other two teams able to take the day off. And they did attempt to rotate so no team was stuck soley on nights or days. But it was exhausted.

No one wanted to think what would happen when the college classes started.

And Sailor Eclipse was still intent on killing Seth for his "betrayal". She attacked indescriminently, as their rotations didn't allow her to figure out when he'd be out, so everyone had to bare her "Dark Sun Flare!" and "Eclipse Vengence Blades!"

And on top of all that, the Nerima Wrecking Crew had finally found Ranma. First it was Ukyo, giant battle spatula ready to kill him for desert his "cute fiance". Then, as Cologne predicted, it was Shampoo, out to "kill obstacles" and "bring back Airen" and with her the visually challenged Mousse, challenging stop signs and parking meters. Akane showed up next, opting simply to "smash the baka pervert" and "save poor Nabiki-oneechan." Happosai and Ms Hinako complicated matters, the old pervert not happy that he apparently couldn't steal underwear from the Sailors when they were in uniform and the teacher unhappy that her coin didn't work on any of them period when they were in their various uniforms and armors and otherwise "powered-up" states.

What really made it all hell though was the arrival of the Kunos. No one should be subjected to Kodachi's laugh and Tatewaki's bad poetry. And their master had made far, far stronger than they had been before. No longer could Ranma dodge, punch, and ignore Kuno. Now he had to dodge lightning attacks, and actual lightning! All the while trying desperately to plug his ears; Kuno's speeches had gotten worse.

But he still ran away from Kodachi. The only difference in her besides increased strength and some bizzare attack that involved throwing black roses whose stems could cut concrete and steal like Ryoga's bandanas was the fact that now she was out for his blood instead of his bed. Ranma actually thanked whoever had changed his mind. He could put up with this attitude from her a lot better than her "Ranma-samas"!

Yugi and Serena had been getting closer. They were truly a couple, and Yugi had even scored a modeling job at the fashion magazine! They liked his hair overmuch, he said, when he came home from work one day with it completely crimson, only the gold bangs and gold streaks left from the original colors, and what had been apparently a long hard job of hair straiteners which had gotten the spikes down into a ponytail. He was consoled when Serena told him she thought it looked good on him. (actually what she said was "Wow, you look hot and dangerous! Like a biker! Cool!")

* * *

Finally Ranma was able to take a rest. He'd been out all day – today was one of his team's "off" days – teaching a class at the dojo he worked for. He was still teaching basics to beginners. But he felt it a comforting, rewarding job. These people were dedicated. They were willing to learn basics, and keep practising them. Unlike a certain uncute tomboy...

Speaking of which, her sister Nabiki was doing quite well! Nabiki had been taking classes with him, and was coming along very quickly. She'd already moved up into an intermediate class. But she was still willing to practice the basics.

Ranma smiled as he thought of the brunette. How many years had it been, he wondered, that he had disliked her? That she had been the cold mercenary, the Ice Queen of Furinkin High? And now the Ice Queen's heart had melted. She smiled – real smiles he could see in her eyes – and had helped him get passed the old stupid teachings against showing his feelings that his father had beaten into him. They'd helped each other, really.

Ranma liked Nabiki. She might still seem cold to others, but that was just a facade. Nabiki was warm and caring inside. She'd hidden it inside her for so long, those feelings. Afraid to be hurt again. Afraid, because she had loved her mother, and her mother had died. She had loved her father and her father had abandoned her, and the rest of his family, wrapping himself in his tears and sake. She loved her family, had tried to support them, and Kasumi had done her best to help where she could in the house, but Soun and Akane never lifted a finger. They never thanked her, or Kasumi. Never asked how or where she got the money, taking both her and Kasumi for granted. All this hurt had made it very hard for the younger Tendo to show or even admit feelings. But she had finally told Ranma that she had come to love him.

And Ranma was very glad of this.

Because he liked Nabiki. He l- he lo- lo- ved her. He loved her. There. He'd admitted it. Even if it was only to himself.

He wondered if, even though they were dating now, he'd ever be able to tell Nabiki, out loud.

* * *

Darien walked down the street, scowling to himself. His Serena – _his _Serena was going out with another man! What had gotten into the girl? She was his, she _belonged_ to him. They had been engaged to be married in the Silver Millennium after all. And he was destined to be king, ruler of the world! If only Crystal Tokyo would come sooner. But she appeared to have forgotten destiny.

He had told her, when they parted, that she needed to be Neo Queen Serenity before he would have anything to do with her. He couldn't stand her childishness. Only now she apparently had gotten a crush on some guy with weirdly dyed hair. Well, he'd just have to take her back then, make her remember that she loved him and only him.

_But first, _he thought as he spied a beautiful buxom redhead, _I'm going to have a little fun._

"Hey beautiful, are you new around here? I can give you a tour." Rhea blinked, startled, at the man's voice. She turned and looked –

Up.

He was tall. Blue-black hair framed cobalt eyes in a pale face. He wasn't particularly muscular. In fact, though he had a handsome face, she was more inclined to label him "nerd" just from his rail-thin body. But his eyes, and that smug smile, promised that he was a lady's man, and not some computer geek.

She smiled, a matching smug grin to Darien's. "Sure, I could use a tour. Does it go by your place?"

Rhea linked arms with Darien. She had promised to make Seth suffer. Now she just needed to figure out where he hung out when not fighting, and make sure to parade her new man. Seth insisted he loved her, so he ought to be properly jealous and heartbroken.

* * *

_August_

Serena yawned and stretched. She'd been modeling for the fashion magazine center spread today. And it had taken _all_ day long! She had never known just how much work it took to model before this job. But she still loved it.

The highlight of the day had been when Nabiki had dragged a protesting Ranma through the door.

_**Flashback**_

"_Aw, Nabs, come on!" Ranma wined._

"_Aw, Ranma, come on!" Nabiki mimiced, and pouted, batting her eyelids. Ranma groaned in defeat and allowed her to drag him the rest of the way into the building. He really didn't want to take up a modeling job along with the martial arts classes he was teaching, but Nabiki – insisted. At least she had promised it was only for a couple days._

_The magazine had plenty of ladies modeling for them. They had Rhea – who was of course still out of "sick leave" – and Serena, as well as Lita, Mina, Raye, and Kayura. Amy had refused to even try out for a job, too shy and embarrassed. But they were short on male models. Yugi had gotten a job, as had Sage (actually sage had been dragged into it by his sister; he would much rather have been teaching kendo) and Ryo, but that was it. So here was Nabiki, dragging a "recruited" Ranma in for a single issue. She smiled at him. "Thanks Ranchan, I owe you one!" she said and gave him a light peck on the cheek, surprising the both of them. Then she pushed the blushing Ranma into the waiting arms of the stylists._

_Nabiki was making some pretty good money herself. The former Ice Queen was very happy with her knew job. First she'd just been Rhea's agent. Then she added Serena to her list. Now Ranma was also paying her to be his agent! And Nabiki had also gotten hired as an assistant photographer when three of the professional photographers had to quit for different reasons. One to move to a different state with her husband because of his work, another because he wanted to work for someone else (everyone grumbled about his loss of loyalty for weeks), and the third retired._

_Nabiki grinned at the thought of all those yen. Professional photographers made a mint! She should have hired herself as a freelancer years ago instead of doing all that blackmailing and rackateering._

_Faintly she heard Ranma saying "No don't take that outa my hair! Well what d'ya know, the Dragon Whisker's been cured."_

Good,_ Nabiki thought, _That's one less thing he has to worry about. _She hadn't known it had gotten cured, but apparently Ranma had forgotten he'd managed it._ (a/n: actually I'm the one who has forgotten the incident that cured the dragon whisker. Can anyone tell me? a/n)

_**End Flashback**_

"Alright Serena baby, one more shot and we're done!" the main photographer, Dave, said. It was August, and the magazine had given her an Autumn makeover. Platinum blonde hair to mid-back, streaked with silver-gold, held off her face by a braid of hair taking the place of a headband. White and red ribbons were braided into it, and the other braids in her hair. She wore a rust-red v-neck silk dress with gold leaves embroidered all over it, and a cinnamon brown silk cord braided with gold, and with gold tassels on the ends, acting as a superfluous belt. Gold open-toed high heels completed the outfit. It was supposed to be fashionable school clothes. Serena wondered if anyone ever dared to actually wear something like this to school; there'd be such a large chance to get it ruined!

And finally they were done. Serena gratefully took off the shoes and put on more comfortable sneakers. They looked odd with the dress, but she was in a hurry to get home and have dinner! She'd change later.

Waving good bye to her coworkers, Serena went looking for her ride. "Serena! Over here!" A tall blonde woman waved from the purple sports car.

Serena dashed over. "Oh Mai, I wasn't sure you'd wait for me! I'm sooooooo sorry I'm late!"

"Think nothing of it honey. I was running a bit late myself. So, did you like the dress?"

"Oh its marvelous! But I wouldn't wear it to school – I'd wear it to the Homecoming dance." The two laughed as Mai drove out of the parking lot and towards the apartments.

Mai Valentine had become a great friend to Serena. Mai had started her own business that summer; she'd always wanted to be a fashion designer, and planned on majoring in fashion design in college. She had started out doing a few jobs for the magazine Serena modeled for. Then Mai had opened her own line, and a small clothing store. The line was called My Heart, a play on Mai's name; 'My' rhymed with her first name and 'Heart' was the first thing people generally thought of when they heard 'Valentine'. Mai's store, Heart Warmers, was only a couple months old and already business was booming! Mai turned out to have a business sense as good as her fashion sense.

Mai and Serena got back to the apartments just in time for dinner. Serena and Lita had found they were in the same complex as everyone else, and Raye had finally moved in with them, leaving the shrine in the hands of the other priests and priestesses who now worked there. It had gotten too much for her to stay there and work alone, and have to commute to school or even to see her friends. Although she still owned the complex.

* * *

Urd was happy. No, Urd was ecstatic! The copy machine had finally worked, Kami-sama had approved of her plan. Now she just had to find her target. Which meant reading through all the files she had copied, and figuring out not only where, but the best approach to her mission.

Come to think of it, this whole plan might go smoother if she enlisted Mara's help. Now, normally Urd would never think to do this. In fact, she normally wouldn't touch that idea with a ten foot pole! But in this case...

Urd flew off to find her half sister, chuckling evilly to herself.

* * *

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. And again, I apologize for being so late with this one. I'm hoping to get Chapter 10 done by the end of next week, but no guarentees.**


	10. Dangerous Games

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma ½, Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, YuGiOh, or Oh My Goddess, yadd-yadda...

**Ch10: Dangerous Games**

"MOKO TAKABISHI!" With the final Ki strike, the Shadow monster finally went down. Ranma's team mates scanned the area for any other threats, but seeing none the Shadow Warriors regrouped and headed back to class.

It was October now, and classes had finally started. The four teams sometimes had to trade off people when someone had a class they couldn't miss, but other than that they were mostly able to keep their teams to what they had originally decided on. But the nighttime attacks were really getting to them now, with the onset of homework to complicate matters. And it really killed their social lives!

From the shadows Sailor Eclipse watched another of the master's monster go down. Seth hadn't been with this team today, so she hadn't bothered attacking. No, she had a much better way to get to him now! Lotus smirked to herself. Today she was going walking in the park with Darien. And if she was right, Seth should be there.

A few hours later in the park, most of the Shadow Warriors had gathered. It was training time.

"Alright, first of all, do you all know what Ki and Chi are?" Ranma started.

"Aren't they both life-force?" Rowan asked.

Sage shook his head. "No there's a difference. Chi is your own lifeforce. Spend too much of it at once and you could kill yourself. Although it can be more powerful if you pour your emotions into it, but that could get you addicted to one particular emotion, which is dangerous. Ki is the lifeforce in the living things around you. You don't need to borrow much from each tree, plant, etc and you can still build up a lot. As long as you don't take too much from one living thing or being, it is generally considered alright morally by martial artists."

Ranma nodded. "Right. Thanks Sage. Anyway, what I've noticed is that the Sailors' "magical" attacks are actually Ki attacks – they just aren't Ki from Earth. That is, I think you guys are drawing power from your own planets."

Raye nodded. That sounded about right, come to think of it. She too could sense Ki faintly outside of Senshi form, although she couldn't use it except to do fire readings.

"I've also noticed an actual magical part of your Senshi forms – the disguise feilds. I mean, you girls never change hairstyles, you don't wear masks, and your voices stay the same. And yet, unless someone sees you change in front of them they can never tell who the Sailors are! The Ronins also seem to have the same thing going for their armors; even in subarmor, until I saw one of them power in and out of it, I couldn't tell who they were, even logically knowing them! And even when any of you call out your real names, no one picks it up. Its like all they hear is the codename in place of your real name. Ryoga and I are fine, because our Lord and Knight armors do the same for us. But all of you Summoners are going to need to create your own disguise feilds. I think you guys have the highest rate of magic in you, and you are the greatest in tune with the earth's Ki, so all you really need is direct. I'm going to work with you guys on that today, and Ryoga and the Ronins will help the Sailors with fighting techniques."

Under Ranma's direction the groups split up thus, and Ranma left Ryoga to fight off his incredible shyness around women to train said women. Ranma was right about Yugi and his friends being so well in tune with the Earth, in just two days of practice they picked it up. Nabiki took a little longer, but eventually got it down. They had to pick out codenames to attach the disguise fields to, which led to a few laughs for some of them. Yugi was "Pharaoh" and Bakura was "Thief" for obvious reasons, Seto went with "Priest", and Joey very nearly became Puppy but managed to convince Mai that "Wolf" sounded much better. Mai insisted on "Harpy" since that was her favorite Ka monster. Nabiki jokingly chose "Terra" since there was no Senshi for the planet, and was mordified when it stuck. "I'm not dressing in one of those short-skirted sailor outfits though!" she shrieked when Ranma informed her she was now Terra and would probably be thought of as a Sailor by any civilians that heard the name.

One day they were training in the park when Seto stopped suddenly, and stared over towards the lake. "Seto what is it?" Yugi asked. But Seto turned away quickly. "It – it's nothing." he said quickly. Yugi looked back and saw Rhea, kissing another man. He also saw from the corner of his eye that Serena was scowling at the man, then desperately talking about homework with Amy. Which menat she knew the man and wasn't happy to see him any more than Seto was to see Rhea. Yugi wisely decided not to ever mention the incident.

Glimpses such as this continued to haunt Seto, due to some great planning and placement that Rhea worked out. Unfortunately for Darien's plans for getting back together with Serena later, they also were seen a lot by the blonde unknown to Darien.

* * *

Meanwhile Dartz was not a happy evil conqueror. **Lotus! Didn't I tell you to kill the Pharaoh? Why haven't you killed that priest of his and gone for him yet? Kodachi – _dear_ – get off my arm. Shampoo, Ukyo, stop fighting at once. Mousse that's my leg! Stop glomping me! _Will you SHUT UP Kuno?!_ Ukyo! Shampoo! I said stop – _Akane Tendo put that mallet away this instant!_ Oh not again...**

Dartz groaned and help his head in his hands as the argument erupted into a full-scale battle yet again.

* * *

Mara giggled as she watched the fat panda get scolded by his wife, who was dragging her pandafied husband by the ear. She enjoyed watching mortals torture each other, but she was particularly interested in this one's suffering. Many years ago a nasty little troll of a man by name of Happosai had dragged Genma and Soun through a bathhouse she was visiting. Now normally she wouldn't mind being felt up. And Haposai she sensed had already entered a deal with a demon or two. Plus Soun was cute back then. But Happi was very ugly and even Genma was unpleasantly fat to her. Soun had ben wailing even as he followed his master's orders but Genma hadn't seemed loathe at all to follow Happosai's perverted ways!

Mara might actually have found the event funny, as the trio ran through the women's bathes stealing underwear and groping women and insensing delicious fury and embarrassment all around her. If only her own favorite black leather 'dominatrix' bra and panties had been stolen.

By Genma.

She'd caught up with Happosai later, but the old troll didn't have them. Which meant the fat panda still had them somewhere.

Oh, he was going to pay. Now if only she could get some sort of leverage to make his wife see things her way... It would be the very best punishment, indeed, if Nodoka Saotome took it out on her husband. Oh yes. Mara would love to join in too, but sometimes just watching what these humans came up with to torture each other was even better, and Nodoka was a very clever woman!

"Hello Mara." Mara stiffened. She turned to face her sister. "Urd."

Urd smirked. "Hey, I heard you have it out for that fat fool. Want some help?" Mara's eyes narrowed. Never look a gift horse in the mouth, but this was a goddess. And Urd, to boot. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing. I also want to see the panda fry. He deserves it after what he did to his son, and Kami-sama agreed with me this would be a nice present for the kid."

"Excuse me?" Urd handed Mara the folder. Mara flipped through Ranma's files, reading faster than any human without a Mercury computer could, looked a bit green at the Neko-ken training, and then flipped to the extra files in back... The demon grinned evilly. "Oh yes. This will be perfect. I'll assume this part's yours. What do I need to do?"

Urd smiled. Perfect.

Five minutes later a goddess and a demoness headed for Nerima and the Tendo dojo. Genma was bound to show up there again, and they'd be waiting for Nodoka for arrive to get the party started!

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I'm soooooo sorry this is so late! I'm running out of ideas. I meant to have this chapter done long before October, because the next two chapters (which I thankfully already have written and will be up shortly) deal with Halloween. For that matter, I meant to have these all out in 2005. Where has the time flown?!_


	11. Trick or Treat!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or Yugioh, as much as I would like to. Nor do I own Street Fighter.

**Author's Note: **Happy Halloween! Even if it is a little late for that holiday! Sit back and relax, pop some candy into your mouth, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its got fighting, comedy, romance, and a lot of dressing up!

**Ch11: Trick or Treat!**

School had started. The usual flurries of getting schedules, finding classrooms, and having to deal with the first papers being assigned was done, and everyone was settling in to the college experience. Nabiki of course was in her second year of college, and while Ranma had gone to Furikin High through 12th grade, since he'd already been taking college courses on the sly he was also placed in Sophomore year with her. He went to the Freshmen Orientation with everyone else though, this being the first year he was attending college while actually at the campus.

Rhea was also registered, as Ranma had registered for college back when he still had the water curse and Rhea hadn't woken up and split yet. So both his sides had been registered, taking the same classes of course, and all that Ranma had to do was find the registration office and inform them of his name change from Saotome to Ono. Luckily, he hadn't signed up for any classes in which the instructors actually cared about attendance. Ranma just hoped they'd be able to bring Rhea back from whoever had brainwashed her.

Now it was the end of October, and time for Halloween.

"Come _on_ Kaiba baby, you've just_ got_ to come!" Mai pleaded.

The university was holding its annual Halloween Party, obligatory Monster Mash music and costume competition and all. The group had decided to all dress up and go, the official couples doing their best to dress in themes, and some spending days – even weeks! – on their costumes for the competition. Mai, who wanted to be a fashion designer, had helped design and make a lot of their costumes. The only problem they had left was Seto Kaiba, who had continued to refuse to dress up and go right up to the evening of the dance.

So here they all were, crowded into his and Yugi's apartment living room, begging him. He started to think that maybe he should go, just so they'd all shut up and leave him alone.

The whole group lived in the same apartment complex, so it was no problem for them to stay and bug Seto all day long, going off in ones or twos to get dressed, and slipping back in to relieve someone else who needed to get dressed, By now everyone was in costume. Except Seto.

Ranma had asked Nabiki to go with him, and they had spent several weeks making (or purchasing the pieces of) their costumes. Ranma wore a white gi with the sleeves torn off, a black belt, a red strip of cloth tried as a headband, and red fingerless gloves. Nabiki had a gold-trimmed blue Chinese top that came down to her knees in the front and back, with the sides split all the way up to her waist. It belted with a wide white sash, and she also wore red skin-tight pants and white boots, and had managed to twist her short hair up into two buns, covered with white cloths, leaving some bangs to fall over one eye. A spiked leather dog-collar-esque band braceleted each of her wrists. Yup, that's right folks! They are going as Ryu the street fighter and Chun-Li the Interpol agent from the Street Fighter animated movies!

Yugi had washed the gel out of his hair and tied his normally spiky gold-streaked-black-and-vermillion hair into a short low tale. Only the gold bangs were still spiky around his deep purple eyes, and served to accent the gold crown her wore. He had rich-looking medieval-style clothing and a cape on, and a plastic sword strapped to his side. Serena had on a floor-length, white satin, off-the-shoulder medieval-style gown with long sleeves that flared out at the wrist, and a silver silk cord around her waist. Her hair was loose in ringlets to her waist and she wore a silver crown. They were going as "King Arthur and Queen Guinevere."

Sage was an elven lord straight from Lord of the Rings in emerald and forest green, with an oak staff, dark green cape, and a small real red rosebud pinned to his breast. Lita had been deliriously happy when he asked her to be his date, and was going as his dryad consort in a flowing, layered green and brown dress, with brown sandles on her feet, red roses in her hair, and a belt of ivy and red and pink roses.

Mina was in white ancient Greek clothing with orange and gold ribbons tied at the shoulders and white sandles on her feet. She had piled her hair on top of her head in a Greek style. She was, of course, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. (What else would she be?) Mina had roped Kento into going as her date, and he'd grabbed a quaterstaff and three boxes of tinfoil and went as her knight in shining armor.

Ami had blushed when Cye asked her to go with him, but quickly agreed, The couple went in shades of blue, Ami with fairy wings and Cye with a plastic trident. They had decided to go as the Blue Fairy and King Neptune.

Rowan, for his costume, had dressed in forest green and tights. Sage had joked that he looked good in green and had great legs, and Rowan had promptly bashed him with a pillow until he apologized and begged forgiveness. In fact, both Rowan and Kayura wore pretty much the same costume, and both had yew longbows and quivers of arrows hung on their backs, for they were going as Robin Hood and Maid Marion.

Hotaru had made the comment that Ryoga could be a vampire with his "cute little fangs" which had sparked the idea for him going as Dracula. And since he couldn't get past the blushing and stammering phase Hotaru had asked him to be _her_ date for the dance, and was going as Dracula's Bride. Both were in black and deep red, with bat-wing-like capes, Hotaru also wearing a lot of black fishnet and black lipstick with deep red eye-shadow. She of course, needed the fake fangs.

Raye still refused to admit she liked Ryo, but had given in far too easily and quickly to fool anyone when he asked her to go with him. Ryo was going as a white tiger, and Raye as a black cat. Serena teased her that the themed costumes meant they were a couple, and Mina and Lita congratulated her at scoring such a fine man. Ryo laughed as Raye blushed and sputtered, and tried in vain to protest.

Bakura was going as a cowboy in mostly dark colors, with a black stetson and a (fake) pistol holstered on each hip. When they saw him, Joey and Tristan began to sing the Wild Wild West Theme. Tea was going as the Dark Magician Girl, still hoping to catch Yugi's eye. Failing miserably at this and more than a little stung that he was falling all over a girl he'd only just met (in her eyes anyway), and since she didn't have a partner for the dance (she grumbled about that, shooting envious looks at Serena, still having that crush on Yami – rather Yugi now), Tea roped in the gunslinger. Bakura got teased about his curious lack of resistance and bright red face.

Tristan, Duke, and Marik didn't have dates, or even any free girls to ask, so they got together as the Three Musketeers and planned on asking any dateless girls they saw at the party to dance with them.

Joey, in some great lack of thought towards the consequences of his costume, had decided to go as a werewolf. So far, Seto had refrained from making any of the usual "mutt" comments, but wondered just how long he could resist such an open invitation. Yugi was silently applauding Seto for his at-times almost-visible restraint. Mai, being Joey's girlfriend, decided they needed some sort of theme. But as she didn't want to go as a puppy, had decided that theme was "humanoid animals" and was currently in a sexy white bunny outfit that would have had Playboy calling her to model for them if any scouts had seen her.

And now all that was left was to convince Seto Kaiba to get into the spirit of the holiday, get into costume, and get into that car of his and go to the Halloween bash.

"Come on Kaiba, we're begging you." Tea said.

"Yeah, ya need ta get outa dat funk and go out an' have some fun!" Joey said.

"Forget it Mutt, I'm not going as some stupid monster out of a B movie horror film!" Seto snapped back at Joey, finally loosing the struggle not to take the opening the blonde boy's costume gave him. _Oh well,_ Yugi thought, _I guess it was inevitable, what with Joey's choice of costume._ "What do you expect me to do?" Seto continued, "become a fourth wheel of those Three Amigos?"

"That's Three _Musketeers_!" Marik shouted

"And you can always go as D'Artagnan!" Tristan continued, "In fact, I think we may have an extra costume laying around somewhere..."

"Yeah, why _did_ they name it "The Three Musketeers" anyway?" Duke asked, "I mean, the main character guy is the _fourth_ Musketeer dude!"

Duke was ignored as Seto adamantly refused to dress up in a matching costume with "those three womanizing imbeciles." Finally Mai said, "Look Kaiba, all we ask is that you come to the Halloween party with us. You need to get out of this apartment and get a social life! And maybe find a girlfriend! ust go grab something and put it on, and make up the first thing that comes to your mind as a costume idea."

Grumbling, Seto finally gave in, if only to relive the headache he was getting. "Fine, bunny girl. I'll go throw something together." Seto all but ran into his room, shutting the door behind him with a sigh of relief. Now what? He took a moment to compose himself, then did a cursory glance around his room. Shedding his long white trademark jacket, he paced to the closet and looked inside. _Hm... What would make a fast and simple costume? Ah, that'll do._

Seto grabbed a jacket out of the closet, taking off the buckles on his shirt sleeves before putting it on. Now he was dressed entirely in black, the coat as long as his white one but with full length sleeves. He put on a pair of mirrored sunglasses, grabbed his cell phone for good measure, and went back out to face the music.

"Lead the way, O White Rabbit." He smirked at Mai.

Her mouthed dropped open and Yugi started laughing. "That's perfect Seto. Quick, easy, and computer related fits your personality just right! I should have known you'd seen The Matrix!"

Finally in costume, Seto "Neo" Kaiba followed the White Rabbit – and the rest of the group – out and to the party.

* * *

The party had been going strong for almost an hour now. The judges had been moving through the crowds, writing down names and costumes of everyone the came across and discussing said costumes amongst themselves. Duke asked various girls in dresses, capes, and tutus, if they wanted to be his date and Marik scored a beautiful French waitress as a dancing partner. People of various masks, makeup, gender, and species conversed in groups, got punch and snacks from the snack bar, or danced out on the dance floor. Duke asked more girls if they wanted to be his date and Tristan found a biker chick to be his dance partner. Everyone was having a blast. Duke asked more women to dance, narrowly dodging a free jealous boyfriends when he chose the wrong women to ask and Kaiba turned down dance offers, preferring to stand in the back near the payphone and watch. Slow dances started, the couples moving closer to each other, and Tea dragging Bakura out onto the floor. Duke got chased away by a group of angry women, and barely got away by ducking into the men's restroom.

Ranma was finally having a good time around women. Or rather, a woman. Nabiki hadn't hit him, refused to listen to his explanations, walked in on him in the furo, glomped him, taken indecent pictures of him and scammed him out of his money (this one was surprising), or cooked him a toxic meal. And now she was quite happy to dance with him and not call him a pervert for touching her or liking to slow dance. In fact, she had agreed to be his girlfriend. Ranma was ecstatic. Although it was still hard for him to express or even admit to feelings much of the time, he knew he liked her. A lot. And Nabiki liked him just as much back. Another plus was the two didn't have Soun and Genma standing over them insisting they get married that instant! They could take it as slow as they wanted.

Suddenly at the end of the slow song there was a loud crash. Most people ignored it, thinking it was only the start of the next song. Some people, especially Ranma, didn't have that choice.

"SAOTOME! I will get Shampoo back from you at any cost! DIE!" Ranma could ignore this one as Mousse began attacking the potted plants in the corner, and at least it gave him some warning to what was coming next.

Ah yes, enter the Nerima Wrecking Crew. And at their head: "I have found you, Foul Sorcerer! I, Tatewaki Kuno, age nineteen, Blue Thunder of Nerima, greatest samurai warrior of the realm, shall defeat you!" He charged, bokken held high over his head, and "MORTAL KOMBAAAAAT!!!" rang out as the DJ in the back began playing the Mortal Kombat theme.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! There you are you despicable man! To think I, Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose, have wasted so many years pursuing such a foul sorcerer who with his black arts had entrapped my mind! But no more! My wonderful, beloved master has cleared my mind of your foul sorcery, and I join my brother in his righteous fight against you! Die Ranma!"

Both attacked him at once, and the dance floor was almost magically immediately cleared to become a fighting arena, as most of the Halloween Bash's participants (minus Nabiki and Ranma's new group of friends) thought this was some wonderful new Halloween entertainment. True to form, Nabiki began taking bets for the outcome (old habits die hard, and these people were fresh meat who wouldn't bet on Ranma every time). Ranma may have been teaching her the basics of The Art, and Nabiki was surprisingly fast and a good kicker for one who hadn't practiced since her mother died, but she unlike her younger sister knew when she was outclassed. Which didn't stop her from stepping up to the very side of the ring and giving the blind duck-boy a few good high kicks, Chun-Li style, as he blunderered by. Much to the delight of the audience. The Ronins, the Sailors, Ryoga, and Yugi and his fellow Summoners pushed to the front of the crowd to see if they could help.

Ranma had knocked out the idiot samurai by this time, and was now defending himself against the suddenly improved skills of the Black Rose, courtesy of her as-yet-unnamed master. Kuno, groaned, staggered to his feet, yelled "I fight on!" and started to stagger over to where he thought Ranma was. Nabiki saw him swaying drunkenly toward the edge of the crowd and decided to make sure he didn't get close enough to the non-combatants to do anything in his stupified state. Dashing to the front of the crowd, the Chun-Li costumed student of Anything Goes gave him a good kick or ten in the chest. She'd found she was really good with those high kicks, and like the character she was dressed as, pretty fast (for a beginner anyway). Kuno found himself thrown back several feet. "I fight - _erk_!" was all he had time for before one of Ryoga's stray bandana's crashed into his head and knocked him out again. All of this happened in the space of thirty seconds.

In short order Ranma and Ryoga found they needed the Juuban Vigilante Crew's help, as more party crashers appeared.

"Ranchan! Where are you? You must come and marry me, I mean it! And if you don't, this time I swear I'll kill you!" Ukyo headed for Ranma but was intercepted by Ryoga, and the two started to fight; Ukyo wanted to get past to "her Ranchan" and Ryoga refused to let her by, especially while his friend was being double-teamed by the Kunos.

"Miss Ukyo, wait for me!" Konatsu, attired in his red female ninja outfit, fists full of throwing stars and sword strapped to his side, came a little way into the impromptu arena and stopped, watching his beloved. He really did love the fry cook, but didn't want to get caught up in any more of these battles.

"Airen! Come to Shampoo! Come back to China like good male and marry Shampoo!" Shampoo rushed forward, ignoring Mousse who was now taking on some evil chairs in the supply closet, and was stopped by Mina, and Lita. Luckily, Ranma had taught the Sailors the basics of Ki and Chi manipulation and they had all taken to it like a bunch of fish to water. Ranma had noted how they had been using strange Ki for their attacks, and had theorized they used Ki from their respective planets, and their experience of using it in their Sailor uniforms had given them all the boost they needed to start using their attacks while still in their street clothes. And thank goodness he'd warned them all about Amazon laws! The blonde and tall brunette began to manuver Shampoo into Ukyo's line of fire, to see if they could get her knocked out with a flying spatula and not rack up any Kisses on themselves. However, before the love goddess and the dryad could do much of anything, there was a shout of "I'LL SAVE YOU SHAMPOO! DIE SAOTOME!" and chains shot of nowhere to wrap around the Amazon and knock her out. Mousse had finally gotten what he wanted, but it would take him several more minutes to find his glasses and discover this.

Someone finally commented to the DJ about certain costume themes, and he began playing Street Fighters theme songs to blend better with Ranma and Co's "Street Fighter Tournament Cosplay."

The "cosplay" didn't stop there – after all only half the NWC had joined in so far. "Messing up a party? You are all delinquents!" Miss Hinako started fishing in her pocket for her coin, but seeing one of Shampoo's lost bonbouri flying at her, shrieked and ducked behind an upturned table for cover (she was a young girl at this point). The bonbouri flew over the table and hit her anyway, taking her out of the fight.

"What a haul! What a haul!" There were shrieks of outrage from women in the crowd as Happosai bounced around stealing their underwear and bras. Unfortunately, he glomped Mai who was a Summoner. As many people in Domino had discovered and recently more and more in Tokyo were discovering, the newly dubbed "Sommoners" could summon Ka Monsters to battle the Shadow Monsters that had recently began to ravage the cities. The main difference was that Shadow Monsters sought to kill and destroy, while the Ka Monsters were the monsters that the Summoners called to fight. Usually, Summoners could only call one personal Ka Monster, but some of the stronger ones could summon multiple monsters. Mai herself could summon up to three Harpies Ladies, or one Harpies Lady and Harpies Pet Dragon.

So when the pervert Grand Master glomped her, she immediately summoned her three Harpies Ladies, and the Ka Monsters promptly snatched the troll and carried him off. There was a spattering of enthusiastic applause from the female half of the crowd.

Akane was sulking. She'd yelled at her ex-fiance for being a pervert and going around with this huge harem of hussies, gotten ignored by him and yelled at by several of said hussies, and then written off as "not a threat" by everyone. She'd then yelled about being a martial artist too, and the tall brunette girl in green with flowers in her hair had given her one uppercut that had knocked her out for five minutes. So here she was in a corner, nursing her bruised jaw and bruised pride, watching her sister get rich off of bets. Sulking.

During all this the judges had lost all their sense of self-preservation, and could be seen ducking and dodging around in the fighting ring, trying to get the names and "costumes" of all the new comers. One had to bear Kuno's ten minute soliloquies when asked who and what he was after waking him up, but no one was inclined to feel sorry for him. After all, he asked for it.

"Miss? Excuse me miss? Name please?" Kontsu looked around in surprise, to find a jumpy judge looking questioningly at him. "What? Oh – Kontsu." The judge scribbled this down on his clipboard. "Costume?" The ninja looked confused. "Err... kunoichi?"

And yet another judge looked down on Shampoo, drooling a little. "Er, does anyone know who this is and what she's dressed as?" he asked. Mousse, who had finally found his glasses and was crying happily that he'd won Shampoo, said impatiently "That's Shampoo, a Chinese Amazon warrior and the village champion, and" he puffed up his chest proudly "I'm her new husband!" The judge looked a little askance at the ecstatic but obviously insane boy, decided the husband part must be part of some cosplay, and wrote this all down on his clipboard.

Unnoticed by the fighters, more gatecrashers had arrived. The Dark Kingdom Generals; Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Malachite had all appeared, as had the Dark Warlords; Cale, Sekhmet, and Dias. They had all shown up in their uniforms and armors, and attempted to terrorize the party goers.

The party goers just thought they all had great costumes, much to the chagrin of the would-be terrorists.

Mia Koji arrived out of breath, the Ancient Staff in her hands, wearing traditional a priestess kimono. Anubis, in full armor, was right behind her, as he was the Keeper's Guardian after all, and Mia was the Keeper. They also received comments on their great costumes as they made their way towards the would-be terrorists. Mia raised the staff, said several sharp, resonant words of power, the staff lit up and chimed, and the seven men melted into puddles of greenish goo. Most of the witnesses said "Eeeeeeeeeewwww!" though a few said "Cool!"

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do, my lady?" Anubis asked her. "Of course it was right, 'Nubis. You were raised from the dead, and given your own body and soul back as a reward for your good deeds and loyalty to me, after you were killed in my defense before your time had come. These men were not. They were all clones, only able to follow their orders and barely able to think for themselves. The souls of all seven are still in the Realms of the Dead. They rest in peace still, and these zombies will not annoy us again." Anubis nodded in understanding, and Mia jumped as her audience of party goers applauded her for her speech and the whole "act," especially those neat special effects!

Ranma was having trouble. He'd thrown Kuno away from him once again, but he had to focus on Kodachi, who was actually a challenge, so the Kendoist kept coming back. At least by now his bokkon was broken, so he was trying to use a ladle from the punch bowl. People had sensibly cleared out of the way, but he was indoors and surrounded by civilians. He couldn't use any Ki blasted for fear of hitting people, or for that matter destroying the floor, and was reduced to hand to hand combat. He had to keep dodging to avoid Kodachi's ribbon, and deflecting the spiked gymnastic clubs she threw at him as best he could.

Kuno picked himself up from another throw. He was battered and bruised but had surprisingly lasted a long time for a fight against Ranma, as the martial artist wasn't really paying attention to him. Kuno mistakingly thought he had become a far better fighter than the "foul sorcerer." As he got up he proclaimed "I fight on!" and raised the ladle triumphantly. Then one of his sister's clubs came flying through the air, cracked him on the head, and he was out like a light.

Another club went flying in the opposite direction and knocked Duke out cold. There was loud spontaneous cheering from most of the women in the room.

Finally, Ranma managed to knock Kodachi out. Ryoga had long since taken Ukyo out of the fight and dragged her out of the arena, Kuno was ignored completely, and Mousse had found his glasses, briefly rejoiced, and carried off his new Amazon wife.

The preliminaries over, the final player stepped onto the stage.

"So scum, still alive?"

Ranma looked around, wondering who else wanted him dead and why the voice seemed familiar. He was surprised to find that the person had directed her comment to Seto, instead of him for once. He was even more surprised to see who it was.

Sailor Eclipse. Rhea Ono. Lotus of Atlantis.

This murmer ran through the Sailors, and hence into the crowd and the judges. "Sailor Eclipse! Not her again..." The judges scribbled furiously in their clipboards, and began to compare notes.

"Let's take this outside, why don't we." the black-and-silver-clad Senshi said. Ranma nodded mutely, and followed her out the doors. Seto, frozen at the sight of her, had to be dragged by Yugi. The whole group trooped outside. Then only Nabiki was left behind, doing cover-up and collecting bets. As Ranma left he could hear her shouting to the crowd "That's it, everyone! Thank you all for watching, we hope you enjoyed the show." _Good for her,_ he thought, _no one will think this was anything but a cosplay, appropriate for Halloween, and no one will follow us out here where they could get seriously hurt._ "Don't forget to collect your bets and pay them, thank you very much! Form a line please!" she continued. Ranma cracked a grin. In other ways, Nabiki had changed a lot. But some things never change!


	12. And The Winner Is

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Yugioh, Gundam Wing, Gatchaman, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Speed Racer, Slayers, Magic Knight Rayearth, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, Street Fighter, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Author's Note:** See! I told you I'd find a way to slip in my other favorite anime shows! Granted, its just a bunch of cameos of my favorite characters from all my favorite animes that don't make it into the main story, but I just couldn't resist.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Ranma telepathy

_Raiden telepathy_

'Rhea telepathy'

'_Arashi telepathy'_

**Ch12: And The Winner Is...**

Sailor Eclipse bounds through the night across the rooftops, her brother and former friends and allies close on her tail. Finally reaching the park, which is pretty much empty on a Halloween night – everyone off at parties or trick-or-treating door-to-door instead of hanging out among the trees – she stops. The red head turned to face her 'enemies'.

Eclipse smirked. Eveyone was here. Perfect. Seth had suffered, now to finish him off slowly, in front of all his friends. But first hse had to take care of that annoying traitorous brother of hers and his fanged friend.

"Ready to die?" She hissed. She leaped at Ranma, black katana held ready.

It was perhaps the shortest fight Ranma had ever been in. White Blaze chose that moment to slink out of the shadows of a nearby tree, and join Ryo just behind the Anything Goes master. Directly in Sailor Eclipse's line of sight.

Now while Ranma had been cured of the neko-ken and the intense fear of cats, Rhea had not. She still had massive ailurophobia. One cat gave her the heebie jeebies like nothing else. Two sent her running and screaming. Three would sent her into the neko-ken if she stayed around them too long.

Now imagine what the sight of a large white Siberian tiger would do.

Rhea checked herself in midair, and did an amazing backflip, dropping her sword in panic. She made a neat landing but completely ruined the affect by twisting as soon as her feet touched ground, screaming bloody murder. Her airs of the terrifying foe were completely devestated as she turned tail and ran, screaming like an idiot, bawling "C-C-C-CAAAAAT!!!"

Straight into a tree.

She was out like a light, and fell like timber. So did the tree, not able to withstand a full-force impact with the martial artist Senshi.

Everyone stared at her a moment, before deciding she really was out of it. Ranma darted forward, and pressed some pressure points, making sure she wouldn't wake up. He sighed in relief then, and dropped to his knees. "Finally. We've got her back. I'm just glad I didn't have to fight her, that would have hurt. A lot."

Seto walked slowly over. "Now what?" He hardly dared to hope – she was in their grasp. Could they bring her back to her old self?

"Now," Ranma said, "We figure out a way to break through the brainwashing... Anybody got any ideas?"

Mia stepped forward. "Allow me." The Keeper knelt, holding her magic staff out over the fallen girl. The rings chimed, and it began to glow. She held one had up in prayer before her face, eyes closed, and chanted in a tongue only she knew.

A little while later staff's glow faded. Mia opened her eyes and sighed. "I can't. I'm sorry. The neko-ken still has its hold on her mind, and it blocks any attempts I make. It will have to be gotten rid of first, and I have no idea now to do that."

Serena's bubbly voice piped up. "Oh that's okay, Luna can do it! She healed Ranma of the neko-ken, after all!"

Luna winced. That was not an experience she ever wanted to repeat! "No! No way, no how! I had to go into his mind, into that bloody pit myself! I had to experience it with him! Heck, I nearly caught the phobia myself, which would have been worse being a cat myself. I refuse. Make Artemis do."

"Oh dear." Serena said. "I didn't realize it was that bad for you. Of course I won't ask you to do it again! If all else falis we can wait for her to come out of it on her own, although that might be a while. Artemis, would you be willing to –?" But the white cat had already fled after hearing Luna's description.

"Coward!" Mina shrieked after the white speck retreating in the distance.

Silent as a ghost (which at least half the party was pretty sure he was anyway) Shadi stepped out of the shadows. "Please, allow me. I can used my Millennium Key and enter her mind, and from there eradicate the neko-ken. I warn you it will be more thruough than Miss Luna's way; your sister will no longer be able to use the neko-ken as you can. I would have to completely erase it from her mind."

"Believe me, she won't mind at all. Anything is better than the fear. It's too big of a weakness. And since neither Luna nor Artemis are willing to help out, there isn't any other option."

Shadi nodded. Lifting the ankh-shaped Key from around his keck, he touched it to the prone girl's forehead. And disappeared, entering her mind.

Luna growled softly. "Poor sob."

Shadi emerged. It was dark. In fact, dark didn't even begin to describe it. It was pitch black. Then a jagged streak of lighting ripped across the sky, and Shadi gasped. The devastation! It was worse than he had imagined. From the look of Rhea's Soul Room, the neko-ken was no mere martial arts move. No, for no martial arts move could affect one's soul in such a profound and disturbing way. There was magic to it. Dark magic. If Shadi guessed correctly, the neko-ken may have actually been a ritual for demonic possession. There were traces of a different soul in here. A dark one. One that didn't belong.

Shadi stepped forward, gliding through the utter darkness, trusting that any direction would lead him eventually to what he sought. Lightning occasionaly would breifly illume the dreadfully, horrifyingly destruction of the Soul Room all around him.

And then an unearthly, inhuman yowl tore through the night. Shadi felt the dark pressence looming closer. Extending his sences, he lashed out with his shadow magic, and gripped the entity coming at him. And now he could see it. An immense, pitch black, warped thing yowled and twisted in the grip of his magic, trying in vain to get free. It was vaguely feline. It might once have been an oversized panther. With fangs like a saber-tooth tiger, eyes like lava pits, and claws like swords, it was gigantic. Spikes protruded down the length of its spine, and its tail ended in a barb like a scorpion. Definately demonic.

Shadi could spend time annalyzing it. He could discover it's origin, if it had ever been a spirit or spirits of the cats in the pit. He could make it suffer, for the suffering it had inflicted upon its host. If he wanted to. Fortunately he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. So he took the easy way out.

He sent it to the Shadow Realm.

With the influence of the neko-ken gone, the Soul Room quickly returned to normal. In fact, Shadi was amazed at just how quickly Rhea managed to repair all the damage. _Then again, _he mused to himself, _she's had the neko-ken as a part of her for years. She's probably used to hiding herself away when it emerged, and then quickly restoring her Soul Room once she was no longer under its influence._

Rhea's Soul Room was rather strange. It was an Egyptian royal bedroom, but one corner held a large computer system with her Sol symbol from the Silver Millennium on it, another corner held a kitchen, and one end of the room melded into a dojo. Aspects from all three of her lives. Usually that wouldn't happen, but Rhea seemed to have melded her two former selves into her current one, with the memories of all three lives available, and the Soul Room reflected this.

Shadi was about to leave when he noticed something strange. Something out of place. Frowning, he walked over to the pit in the room.

It was covered in a lid, but he could hear meowing and crying coming from inside. With some effort, he flung the cover off.

"OUT! I WANT OUT! LET ME OUT!" screamed a redheaded figure as it came barely out of the pit. Unfortunately for Shadi, in her haste to get out Rhea knocked him in. Shadi landed with a thud. He picked himself up, and brushed himself off. The he noticed the eyes.

The cats were all staring at him. This man had deprived them of their usual playmate. But then he had fallen in. He must be the new playmate!

The corner of one eye twitched as Shadi stood there. On his head. On his shoulders. Against his legs. Clawing their way up his robe. Purring.

He was covered from head to tow in cats and kittens. Playful ones. The fear of the neko-ken gone, all the cat spirits wanted now was to play.

"AAAAAAAGH! I AM NOT A CAT TOY! GET OFF!" Time to leave.

Ranam jerked as the man called Shadi reappeared. Everyone looked up. They stared. Then they started to snicker.

The cat spirits were still clinging to the priest.

Shadi's eye twitched again.

The snickering turned to full-blown laughter as he began jumping up and down, shaking his limbs. "Get off already! I got you out, now go reincarnate! Shoo!" The cat spirits scattered. All except one little calico, which sat down at Shadi's ankle and began to wash her face, determined to stay with her new human. They were both dead, so they were perfect for one another. Besides, he was cute.

"Looks like you picked up an admirer, Shadi." Yugi said with a grin. "Shut up!" Shadi snapped, blushing in embarrassment. Honestly, embarrassed by a cat! of course the hopping and shouting hadn't helped his 'mysterious advisor' reputation any. He turned to Mia. Alright, the neko-ken is gone. You can cleanse her of the brainwashing, which I wasn't able to find myself, and then ranma can let her wake up again.

Mia nodded and bent over the girl again. After a moment she sighed. "She has mental barriers I can't get around. Whoever brainwashed her was clever to have her errect mental barriers against brainwashing after they had done it once to her already. I'd need someone adept to being in minds, but close enough to her to know who is the real Rhea. Sorry Shadi, you can't help me here. Ranma, would you be willing to try?"

Ranma opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything a voice sounded in everyone's mind: _'I can do that for you.'_ Ranma blinked. The voice was female, and familiar. Who? he sent to it. The answer was just at the back of his mind. He had heard her before! _'I am Arashi.'_ the voice answered. His eyes widened. "Arashi? Where are you? Where have you been.

'_Always with Mistress Rhea, as Raiden has always been with you, Lord Titan.'_ Arashi answered.

"Where?" Ranma asked, then tried sending his thoughts to Raiden. Raiden? Are you there?

_I am here, Master._ answered the male dragon's telepathic voice.

Everyone stared as the gold bracer on Ranma's right arm changed, twisting into a serpent shape then unwrapping itself. The white-gold wings unfolded, then talons of his four paws gripped his master's arm delicately, and lapis blue eyes blinked in the light of the full moon. On Rhea's left arm the previously black bracer changed to gold, and unwound itself as well. She looked more like a cobra than the spiked lizard with a barbed tail her brother was, and red wings sprang from her back. Ruby eyes opened and acknowledged the stares she was getting.

Ranma smiled. "Raiden. My dragon. The reason I became known as Dragon Lord instead of Sol Lord. And Arashi, Rhea's dragon. They speak telepathically to us." Ranma explained to the awestruck audience.

The two small dragons bowed to their audience, their amusement flickering in Ranma's mind. Ryoga smiled and bowed back. He was glad to see the dragons had come forward with their master and mistress. They were great fun to be around, even if they did seem a little aloof when talking to anyone other than their master or mistress, which they did rarely anyway. Plus they were adepts at playing pranks on Luna and Artemis. The two moon-cats groaned. "Not them again." Artemis muttered. "And just where were you when we needed you, buster?" The blonde senshi of Venus glared at the white cat. He sweat-dropped. "Um, call of nature?" he improvised.

With Arashi's help Mia was able to cleanse Rhea's mind quickly. Within five minutes, she had finished, and Ranma released the pressure points keeping his sister asleep. Then they waited for her to awaken...

Her head hurt. What happened? Should couldn't quite remember... Seth! She remembered Seth. She'd been... she'd been... trying to hurt him? Why? She loved him! She was his wife. She was Lotus. No wait – her name was Rhea! She was Rhea Ono, she was Sailor Sol, she was Lotus, she was Ranma Saotome, she was Ranko Tendo, she was oh her head hurt! Who was she?

"_Rhea... Rhea. Rhea!"_

A voice calling her... Rhea swum upwards through the darkness and pain in her head. Towrds the light. Towards the voice. Voices. Distant. Getting closer. Who? Who? Who?

She broke surface. Light poured in, hurting her eyes. She squeezed them shut again. Slowly, opening her eyes.

"She's awake! Rhea, you okay? How do you feel?"

"R-ranma? Ranma!" Rhea was awake again, and hugging her brother. Memories sorted themselves out, and she could remember now. Oh dear. She was going to owe Seth _big time._

She let go of her brother, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ranma." But he was grinning. "It's okay Rhea, it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're back. And better than ever! Arashi and Raiden helped get rid of the neko-ken."

Rhea smiled a bit. And turned to her once-husband. She smiled nervously at him. "Hello Seth."

"Seto smiled. "Hello Lotus. Please, it's Seto Kaiba now."

"And I'm Rhea Ono. I'm so sorry for everything. I really didn't mean it."

"It's okay. I forgive you. And I'm sorry for failing you, all those lifetimes ago."

"You don't have to be sorry, that wasn't your fault at all. Of course I forgive you!"

The two ran out of things to say, and just stared at each other silently for a moment. The rest of the group back off, politely looking away while all this happened. Giving the two privacy. Seto and Rhea didn't notice. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes.

And then they fell into each other's arms. The world melted away around them, and time held no meaning.

For the others it took about ten minutes. Long, strenuous ten minutes of whispered conversation and doing their best not to look over at the newly re-acquainted lovebirds. Joey was especially embarrassed – its not everyday he saw Kaiba actually acting human. The CEO had a heart after all. Who knew? Drat! He'd lost his bet with Yugi. Maybe Mai would lend him twenty bucks?

Finally the two pulled away from each other. Rhea quickly wiped her face, trying to hide the fact she'd been crying. the she hugged Arashi, scratching the dragon's eye ridges until she purred. Poor thing had been protesting being ignored and then subsequently squashed between her and Seto. Rhea would have to make it up to the winged-cobra-like dragon with a nice large steak later.

For now she turned and bowed to Mia and Shadi, thanking them for their efforts to help her. Arashi had already told her what had occured. Then she ran over to Ranma again and hugged him one more time. Tomboy that she was, these last few months of turmoil had really shaken her emotional barriers.

Akane, practically the only one of the NWC left conscious, had followed her ex-fiance out of the party. She was fuming, still unwilling to admit she had lost him. Not that she wanted him back of course. No, not at all. The mallet happy tomboy had barely managed to keep up with the roof hoppers for two minutes, but in that time had deduced they were headed for the park. The youngest Tendo may be lost in her own little world (much like Kuno) for most of the time, but she _can_ be smart when she really puts her mind to it.

Now finally, huffing and puffing, she made it to the park. She took one look at the scene before her – women everywhere and Ranma in the middle, embracing his red haired girl half – and immediatley assessed the situation Akane style. That is, grossly misunderstanding and blaming everything on Ranma.

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!"

Startled, everyone looked around for the source of the scream. And discovered and red faced Akane.

"You two-timing pervert! First you get yourself locked as a girl and run off - kidnapping my sisters no less! – and now I see you've added to your harem. Going around with all these floozies, like some pimp, treating my sister like some hussy. And now you've gone and separated from your girl half, and are making out with the redheaded slut! I can't believe you! I refused to be engaged to a perverted jerk like you! The engagement is OFF!"

Akane finally ran out of words, and settled for glaring at Ranma, breathing hard. The only reason she wasn't rushing him with a mallet at that moment, was that there were too many people between them. And none of those people looked very happy with her. No, not at all. In fact, most of the "floozies" looked ready to kill, their boyfriends didn't look to far behind them, and the "redheaded slut" was muttering something about "trying the neko-ken on that spoiled b –"

Ranma stopped them by stepping past them, motioning them all to step back, except for Rhea. Not that he could stop his sister if he wanted to, seeing as they had the same training and she was faster by far. When he spoke, his voice was calm and quiet, but held a dangerous undertone which Akane completely missed.

"Akane there is no engagement to break. It was over between us a long time ago. DO NOT insult my sister or my friends again. I will not allow it, and I no longer feel constrained from hitting girls. I won't hit you unless you attack first, but I also won't restrain anyone from attacking you for insulting them again. Is that clear?"

Akane completely ignored the warning, focusing on the first thing he had said. "What do you mean no engagement? You have to marry a Tendo! You are engaged to ME! You BELONG to me!"

Ranma's eyes narrowed and his voice became a growl. "I belong to NO ONE but MYSELF. Is that clear, Tendo-san? And whether or not I marry a Tendo is MY choice. And I certainly will never choose you."

Akane faltered a bit at these words. "W-why not? I thought – But you love me!"

Akane was surprised when Ranma just laughed. "Love you? However did you come to _that_ comclusion?"

"You said it yourself! At Jusendo. I heard you. When I was dying you screamed you loved me, so I came back. That's the only reason I agreed to marry you, you baka!"

"Akane I never said that. I did scream your name – as much as I didn't like you by that time, I didn't want you to die. And I kne your family would be devastated. I called for you to come back for them, not for me. But I never said anything about loving you."

Now Rhea stepped forward, while Akane was still floundering for words. "Go home Tendo-san. My brother is not yours, and who he chooses to marry is not your concern. Do not disturb us again. Do not insult or attack him or me. Or I will hurt you. Badly. Go home little girl, its time for you to grow up and begin living in the real world."

The group left Akane there, in the park of Juuban. No one had anything else to say to her, or wanted to stay around long enough for her to insult them again. Too much harm could be done to an "innocent" if she did. They were having a hard enough time from restraining Seto from sending the Tendo girl to the Shadow Realm as it was, and Bakura's encouragements didn't help any.

* * *

_**Author Note: **At this point I'm working more from outlines than with full details. Sorry, but I ran out of inspiration. I've tried to fill out the rest of the chapter as best I can, but it's a little rushed._

Back into the Halloween Bash, we find Nabiki. Rhea borrows Luna Pen to change street clothes into a Cleopatra costume.

We see several people dressed as: Gundam Wing pilots Heero and Duo, Utena, Miki, and Juri from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Speed Racer and Racer X, Lina Inverse and Zelgadis, Hikaru and Lantis from Magic Knight Rayearth, Trunks and Pan from DBZ, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from Inuyasha, and Kurama, Hiei, and Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho.

Judges discuss costumes. They award "Best Couple Costumes" to Yugi and Serena (King Arthur and Queen Guinevere), "Best Cosplay" to Ranma (Ryu from Street Fighter) and the Kunos (the crazy samurai and Amazon gymnast) for their 'Street Fighter Cosplay', "Best Male Costume" to a guy named Kellen Hunter (Ken the Eagle), and "Best Female Costume" to…. !!!Konatsu!!! for "her" (his) kunoichi "costume." Konatsu blushes, Ranma and Nabiki snicker a bit and explain the gender confusion to the JVC (Juuban Vigilante Crew).

Konatsu joins Team JVC with the hope that they will pull Ukyo out of the brainwashed evil gang (well most of them are brainwashed anyway). Ryoga still has Ukyo unconscious, and Mia wonders if her staff will help like it did for Rhea.

After some trying, Ukyo is freed from Dartz's control. She moons over Ranma for a while, but realizes she has started to feel sisterly love towards him, so gives in to being his surrogate sister. She becomes friends with Ranchan and Rhea, tentative friends with Nabiki and Seto, and eventually starts dating the ecstatic Konatsu. Last we hear of them, Ukchan's is expanding into Juuban to everyone's delight, and the Nerima branch is going to be run by other people so Ukyo and Konatsu can be closer to their friends in Juuban. Kasumi gets a chef job there and Ukchan's gets even more business than the Nerima branch because of it.

Later Rhea rejoins modeling, also teaches at dojo with Ranma on the side, Ranma has established his own dojo by now (monetary help from Rhea and Nabiki)

Rhea and Seto date, are work out their relationship troubles. Much mushy stuff occurs. Awwww what a cute couple!


	13. With Love, From Urd And Mara!

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Ranma telepathy

_Raiden telepathy_

'Rhea telepathy'

'_Arashi telepathy'_

'Panda signs'

* * *

**_Author's Note: IMPORTANT!!!_** I have had this chapter planned out forever, but I find my muse left me a while back. This is the outlined, fleshed out some for coherent sentences. The last two chapters will most likely also be outlines because I'm tired of trying to write this story out. Luckily I wrote the epilogue a while back, so you'll actually have a complete epilogue to read.

* * *

**Ch13: With Love, from Urd and Mara!**

_Urd breaks the love spell on Nodoka from Nodoka's wish to "marry the strongest man around" _

_(Genma at the time, so Urd had to give a love potion to both or Nodoka would never have loved him enough to marry him, potion also made her a little crazy resulting in the weird honor code, manly views, insisting on mistresses, and obsession with grandchildren)_

_Urd+Mara start working together to: make Genma's life living Hell, and "take care of" Nerima Wrecking Crew. -Insert diabolical laughter-_

_Hild-sama allows Mara to focus her demonic tendencies on Genma, Akane, and the Kunos (and somewhat on Soun and the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew), even though this "technically" helps Nodoka, Ranma, and Rhea. Never say that a demon doesn't have a heart. It's just a twisted one. -diabolic grin-_

_After Urd breaks Nodoka's blind love for Genma, she divorces the panda (Mara is Nodoka's divorce lawyer, which gets her great alimony). There is much katana chasing (while Mara points out Genma's hiding places) and Nodoka is revealed as a Himura! _

_Nodoka accepts Rhea (but doesn't know that Ranma is separate yet), teaches Rhea the Himura family style and finally finds out about Ranma. Ranma+Rhea remain Ono, but now call Nodoka 'mother' again. Nodoka becomes 'Aunty' again to Nabiki and Kasumi, and even to Doctor Tofu, and enjoys teasing Nabiki about how the brunette willing be calling her 'Mom' soon._

_Tofu gets his wish to erase the last bit of Kasumi-nervosa; Skuld accidentally bashes him over the head with her mallet while chasing a bug, and he is cured!_

_Urd makes Soun fall in love with Hinako and he finally gets a backbone. Soun accepts Rhea, Nabiki and Kasumi come to visit him now though they still live on their own. Akane refuses to acknowledge them for the most part._

_Mara makes Kuno only in love with Akane (his mind twists things to "the red-haired enchantress tried to steal my soul" which later results in him becoming annoying to Ranma and Rhea again. But the Juuban police aren't bought by Principle Pineapple, so he ends up in a high security mental hospital curtesy of Officer Mara after his first couple of attempts._

_Shampoo must now marry Mousse and kill just about everyone else, but Cologne 'looks other way' about the Kisses of Death. The purple haired Amazon isn't happy, but eventually accepts Rhea as her sword-sister and Ranma as a sword-brother. This earns her enough honor among the Amazon Elders that she is allowed to go home._

_Kodachi? Even Mara is afraid! Quick, call the straightjacket guys! The Black Rose eventually ends up in the same wing of the mental institute as her brother. Only with more guards._

_Akane is still the spoiled brat princess with a huge temper, but Soun is taking care of her and engages her to Tatewaki for the Kuno fortune to help pay her bills (bricks, mallet holes, other wreckage around town) at Urd's suggestion._

_Kodachi breaks out by seducing one of her guards, and rejoins Dartz. Dartz is most unhappy to find that the rest of his pawns have been de-brainwashed, Akane is out of his reach because of her father forcing her into anger management counseling with a parole officer, and his only loyal follower is the insane gymnast who scares him._


	14. Final Showdown?

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Ranma telepathy

_Raiden telepathy_

'Rhea telepathy'

'_Arashi telepathy'

* * *

_

**Ch14: Final Showdown?**

A Shadow Game: Dartz will give them his minions free of brainwashing if they defeat all his

Shadow Monsters before midnight (7 hours)

Labyrinth splits group up, groups and challenges as seen below:

Yugi, Seto, Joey find 3 Legendary Dragons (Yugi gets the green dragon, Timaeus, Seto gets the blue dragon, Critias, and Joey gets the red dragon, Helmos).

Ranma, Rhea, Nabiki, Mia Koji, and Anubis in second group. They beat their way through trolls, wraiths, and minotaurs. Nabiki comments on how Dartz has no imagination if he's resorting to Dungeons&Dragons monsters.

Raye, Ryo, and White Blaze in third group. They make their way across a snow field in a blizzard, defeating a huge cockatrice (large rooster with a dragon tail, creates blizzards with its breath and freezes people).

Lita, Sage, Serena, Luna, and Mai in fourth group. _(Lita: Great, I'm among blonde people! Mai: At least Joey isn't here... I hope he isn't annoying Kaiba too much. Sage: Isn't he your boyfriend? Mai: Yes, but he's blonde. And Kaiba has always found the fact that he speaks is annoying – can't say that I blame him, even if Joey is my boyfriend)_. They fight their way through a zombie-infested forest area, Luna acting as a lookout from tree branches.

Ryoga, Hotaru, Tea, Rowan, and Kayura in fifth group. A sphinx gives them a riddle and they have to think their way through several logic puzzles to open doors. Rowan is in heaven, and the rest let him do his thing without getting in the way.

Mina, Kento, Ami, Cye, and Artemis in sixth group. They do a lot of swimming, much to Artemis' dismay, and would have had to battle a sea serpent if Cye hadn't charmed it to give them all a ride instead.

They all wander around, some find dragons, finally find center of labyrinth. They all regroup at the center and face Dartz and -shudder- Kodachi.


	15. Finale! Here There Be Dragons

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Ranma telepathy

_Raiden telepathy_

'Rhea telepathy'

'_Arashi telepathy'

* * *

_

**Ch15: Finale! Here There Be Dragons**

Dartz and Kodachi fight them, with a bunch of youma as shock troops so they aren't out-numbered. Infact, the youma outnumber the vigilantes by two to one.

The good guys win with a surprising amount of dragons (4 Blue Eyes – Seto repaired Yugi's - and 1 Red Eyes, Slifer/the Winged Dragon of Ra, Raiden and Arashi, Timaeus (green, Yugi) Critias, (blue, Seto) Helmos (red, Joey), all blast through just about everything). Oh, and some Kuribos (Tea's only Ka Monster, ad infinitum), which annoy Kodachi to distraction.

They pretty much overpower a very upset Dartz, and a wailing Kodachi is sent back to the asylum. Tatewaki gets better in rehab with lack of his sister's experimental drugs in his food. Eventually anyway. Akane is less than happy when he can come home at last and marry her as her father promised.

Engagements announced: Yugi+Serena, Seto+Rhea, Ranma+Nabiki

Other pairings confirmed as steady couples: Ukyo+Konatsu, Shampoo+Mousse (finally she is giving him a chance, and Ryoga+Hotaru.)

* * *

_Credits_


	16. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Well, this is it. Sorry its so short, but it _is_ an epilogue after all. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**The Great Coalescence Saga – Epilogue**

As our heroes suddenly and for no reason at all walk triumphantly off into the sunset that hadn't been there a moment before, credits rolling and ending theme song beginning to play, clapping can be heard. "Oh that was so much fun! I just _love_ all those cool anime shows! I'm so glad they decided to make a movie with all of them thrown together! Let's watch it again!"

"Mihoshi! You just finished watching that movie!"

"Aww, Kiyone! But it's so much fun!"

"Honestly Mihoshi, nothing like that could ever happen in real life. I don't know why you like it so much."

"I admit, that Ryoga character had cutest widdle fangs, just like I gave my daughter! Eh, Ryoko?"

"Hey! Don't go comparing me to some crazy anime character Washu!"

"What was that?" Washu suddenly had her puppets on her shoulders, only these had demon-heads much like the Soun Tendo character.

Ryoko looked nervous, wondering if she should make a break for the rafters. "Um... Little Washu? Mom?"

"That's better! Oh, I just got an _awesome_ idea!" As 'Little' Washu disappeared into her lab grinning in a disturning way, the puppets began to cheer and praise her, throwing confetti and waving little flags. "Yay! Little Washu! The Greatest Scientist in the Universe!"

Sasami called dinner, and everyone ran, floated, and otherwise rushed to the table. They were arguing all the way about the silliness and impossibilities presented in the anime. But soon, Ryoko and Ayake were arguing over Tenchi. Again. It looked like they were about to head outside and start firing energy blasts at each other again. Katsuhito leveled a glare at them, hoping to keep them in line, at least for dinner.

Meanwhile, Mihoshi rewound the tape and started to watch The Great Coalescence Saga again. Where she'd got the popcorn and soda was anyone's guess. She'd been snack-less a moment before.

**The End

* * *

**

_Final Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Yugioh, Ronin Warriors, Oh! My Goddess, Gundam Wing, Gatchaman, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Speed Racer, Slayers, Magic Knight Rayearth, Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, Street Fighter, or Tenchi Muyo.

_End Note:_ For those who have been reading and reviewing all the way through, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it enough to keep coming back. And all those reviews really have boosted my ego! (starts to laugh like Washu with a new guinea pig in sight) Ahem. Well, if you only just discovered this recently and actually made it all the way through, I'm so happy you felt this fic was worthy of your time! I hope everyone enjoyed my first chaptered fanfiction. And I'm terribly sorry it took auch a long hiatus right in the middle. I might eventually come back and flesh out the last several chapters more than I have, but for now I hope the outlines work okay.

**_Ebona Nite_,**_ Mistress of the World (In Her Own Mind)_


End file.
